


Pretty in Punk

by iamcatastrophicc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: Some people might call Donna Way crazy. After all, she kept her son in a basement for 17 years. When he is finally found, he's sent to live with his dad and the brother he's never met. He gets sent to public school, which is seemingly a lot harder for him than he originally thought when his brother had explained it to him. In the end, it doesn't turn out so bad once he meets Frank Iero.





	1. Chapter 1

I could feel my eyes filling with tears as I looked around me at the unknown surroundings.

"Here, Gee, I'll show you to your room," the person, who is said to be my brother, told me.

"I want my Mama," I whimpered.

He patted my back, grabbing my bag as he led me upstairs. He opened the door to a room. There was a big, soft bed with big fluffy white blankets on it. The walls were light blue and it matched the light blue chair that was in front of the white desk. There was a dresser and an empty bookshelf and a door that lead to a closet.

"I hope you like it," my brother, whose name I have forgotten, said. "We didn't really know what you liked so we just went with something basic."

"Don't like it," I pouted. "I wanna go home."

He sighed. "How about you go unpack and I'll see when dinner's ready?"

He went out and shut the door while my lip quivered. I could hear voices on the other side of the door and I listened closer.

"He doesn't like it, dad," my brother said.

"He's just scared, Mikey," my dad said.

At least, I was told he was my dad.

And now I know my brother's name.

"He just needs some time to adjust," my dad said.

"But he doesn't know anything," Mikey said. "He got scared by the car, it's gonna take a lot of time to adjust."

"I know, but we just have to be here for him," my dad said.

"I know," Mikey sighed. "Anyways, I told him I'd ask how long dinner would take, he's getting unpacked now."

"Here, I'll go talk to him," my dad said.

The door opened and I stared at the man in front of me, hugging my stuffie to my chest.

"Hey, Gee," he said with a smile.

He was short and chubby. He had a big smile on his face. His hair was black but turning grey and he had a pair of glasses on his face.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I want my mama," I whispered.

"I'm making mac n' cheese for dinner," he said.

I stared at him blankly. "What's mac n' cheese?"

"Oh, I think you'll like it," he said. "Do you need help unpacking?"

I shook my head. "I don't need to unpack, my mama's gonna come and get me soon."

My dad sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. He patted the spot beside him and I sat down, making sure to keep my distance.

"Son, she isn't going to be back for a while," he said softly.

"My mama wouldn't leave me," I denied.

"Sweetheart, you're gonna be here for a while," he said, patting my back. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

He got up and left the room and I frowned. There was a mirror on the wall and I walked up to it. I looked at my hair. My mama dyed it red for me and I liked it. But my eyes were red and puffy from crying and my makeup was smudged.

"Mama," I whimpered, my lip quivering.

I've always lived with only my mama. We lived in our little house under the ground. Mama said it was safe there. She said everywhere else was dangerous and that's why I couldn't go outside. I didn't mind, I liked living there with Mama. But then one day these big scary men came in when Mama wasn't home and they took me away. They said they were the police and were gonna get me somewhere safe. There were some court things and I had to stand on trial. My Mama was there and she was crying. I've never seen my Mama cry before. I was taken to a man and they told me he was my dad and I was gonna be living with him and my younger brother.

And that's how I ended up here. It was my first time coming here and I hated it. It's so weird. It was above ground. It was so light here and there were windows and everything. Each person even got their own bedroom. The floors weren't made of cement but instead wood and fluffy carpet. It was so warm, too. It was weird and I didn't like any of it.

"Gee, dinner!" A voice called.

I sighed, taking my kitten stuffie with me as I went downstairs. I could smell something cheesy as I sat at the square table across from Mikey. I looked at his blond hair and brown eyes, frowning slightly. I don't think he looks that much like me, how could he be my brother?

"Here we go," my dad said.

He put down the bowl at the center of the table. It was filled with noodles and gooey, creamy cheese.

"This is mac n' cheese, Gee," my dad said.

"You've never had mac n' cheese before?" Mikey asked in shock.

I shook my head, watching as the two grabbed the spoon and put food onto their plates. I stared at them. Usually Mama likes to get everything on the plates first in the kitchen then bring it to the table. I copied what they did, staring at the goop in front of me. The other two were eating happily as I watched them.

"Dig in, Gee," my dad said.

I picked up the fork and took a bite. It was very good and very cheesy.

"You like it?" Mikey asked.

I nodded my head, feeling Dee, my stuffie, still in my lap.

"So, Gee, what kind of things do you like to do?" Mikey asked.

"Um, I like to draw," I said.

"What kind of things do you draw?" My dad asked.

"I like to draw me and Mama and animals and flowers," I listed.

"What else do you do?" Mikey asked.

"I read a lot," I said.

"What kind of books do you like to read?" He asked.

"Um, I like Harry Potter and Green Eggs and Ham and The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Diary of a Wimpy Kid and The Princess and the Pea," I said.

"But what genre is your favorite?" Mikey asked.

"Genre?" I wondered.

"Yeah, the types of books," Mikey tried to explain.

"Those are the types," I said.

Mikey stared at me for a moment. "Are those the only books you've ever read?"

I just stared back. "There's more books than that?"

"There's thousands upon thousands and millions of books," Mikey said.

My eyes widened in interest as I thought about that. I've been reading the same five books for 17 years.

"I'll show you some after dinner," Mikey said. "I've got a whole ton of books. My favorite are comic books."

"Comic books?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, they're like books but they have pictures with them too," Mikey explained.

"I love picture books!" I exclaimed.

The two of them chuckled. We finished eating and my dad cleaned up the dishes.

"You want ice cream?" Mikey asked and I stared at him blankly. "You've never had ice cream either?! Jesus Christ, we need to get you some."

He pulled me into the kitchen, opening up the freezer. He grabbed a tub of some sort and set it on the counter. He grabbed two bowls, two spoons, and an oddly shaped spoon. He opened the small tub and used the weird spoon to scoop the ice cream into the bowls. The ice cream was pink with little frozen strawberry bits in it.

Mikey put the stuff away and put the bowls down as we sat at the counter. Mikey took a bit bite and smiled. I copied him, feeling the frozen coldness. I cringed, dropping the spoon back into the bowl.

"What's wrong?" He asked in shock.

"Cold!" I gasped, my mouth still full of the food.

It melted and actually tasted good.

"Of course it's cold, Gee, it's ice cream," Mikey said with a chuckle.

I took another bite but wasn't shocked by the cold this time. It actually tasted really good. Mikey could tell that from the big smile on my face.

"You know, this comes hundreds of different flavors," he told me.

My eyes widened. "Can we try more?"

"Sure, maybe tomorrow we can go to the ice cream shop," he said.

I nodded my head, Dee still in my lap.

"There's a store specifically for ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah, they let you sample them too," he said.

"Promise we can go tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, right after school," he said.

I felt my stomach drop.

"School?" I asked.

"Yeah, they mention something to you, first?" He asked.

"I heard it a little but I was crying too much and too scared to really listen," I said.

"Come on, let's go up to my room," he said.

He put our empty bowls into the sink, pulling me up the stairs. He opened the door next to my room and I saw the green walls. There were posters of people I've never seen before hanging up. We sat on his bed and I looked at him nervously.

"Do you know what school is?" Mikey asked.

"Like in Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Well, in a way it's a little like Harry Potter except less cool and fun," Mikey said.

"So school is bad?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want to put a bad image in your head to scare you," Mikey said, "But I just want to prepare you. School is a building where you go to learn things. There's gonna be a lot of other kids there, is that okay?"

"I don't know, you're the only kid I know," I said. "How many will there be?"

"Almost 2,000," he said.

I whimpered quietly in fear, hugging Dee. "Th-that's a lot of people."

"I'll be with you, I promise," he said. "When we go you're gonna speak with the principle, she's gonna bring you to a room with a teacher where they're gonna do some tests on you."

I looked at him in fear. "Tests like the ones at the doctors?"

When I was taken from my home, they took me to a place called a hospital. There were doctors there and I hated it. They poked and prodded me because they wanted to make sure I was healthy. Of course I was healthy, my Mama took care of me.

"No, they're just gonna have you read some things, do some math, things like that," Mikey clarified.

The door opened and my dad walked in.

"You two boys hanging out?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Come on, Gee, it's time for bed," my dad said. "You've gotta wake up early for school tomorrow."

I nodded my head, grabbing Dee and heading to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas, a pastel pink onesie. My dad knocked before stepping in. He tucked me into the bed and I gave him a small smile as he sat beside me.

"So glad to finally have you back," he whispered, brushing away my red hair. "You're gonna do great tomorrow."

"Yeah?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded as I looked down sadly.

"I miss home," I whimpered. "I miss Mama."

"I know you do," he said. "But tomorrow you're gonna go to school and meet a bunch of new friends."

I nodded, hugging Dee tight.

"Goodnight, son," he said.

I smiled as he stood up, turning off the light and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I was wearing my favorite pastel pink sweater with a black skirt, black tights, and black boots. I had an old black backpack on my back that my dad said was only temporary until we could go out and I could pick out my own.

"Come on, Gee, let's go," Mikey said.

I grabbed Dee and opened the door, looking at Mikey in front of me.

"Oh, Gee, you can't bring her with you to school," Mikey muttered.

"B-but my Mama gave her to me," I said, hugging her.

"Gee--"

"Pwease?" I begged.

He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, okay, fine," he said. "Let's go."

The two of us drove to school together. I still was scared a little by the car, it was so weird and loud. I walked into the big building nervously, holding onto Mikey's hand. Whenever I got scared, I always held onto my Mama's hand. This wasn't the actual beginning of the day, they let us come in two hours late.

"This way," Mikey said, leading me towards an office.

He talked to the lady at the desk.

"The principal is on a phone call right now, she'll be out in a moment," he said.

We sat down and I looked around nervously.

"Do they give these tests to all the new students?" I asked.

"No, you're just a special situation," Mikey said.

The burst open and i jumped in fright.

"Oh, Miss, I feel sick, I think I'm gonna faint," some boy said dramatically.

"Sit down, Mr. Iero," the lady at the desk said without even looking up.

The boy snickered as he sat down in the chair behind me. I stared at him, more specifically his arms. They were covered in markers. I frowned, running my finger over his arm and he jerked away in shock.

"What ya doing there, buddy?" He asked.

"Your arm is dirty," I said.

"It's not dirty," he denied. "It's called a tattoo."

"A what?" I asked, my head tilting to the side.

"Are you fucking serious?" He replied, his eyebrows raising. 

I stared at him.

"Wow," he breathed, glancing at Dee. "Why do you have a stuffed toy?"

"Her name is Dee," I said. "You should really clean your arm, it's all dirty."

"Gee," Mikey whispered.

I hugged Dee, holding tighter onto Mikey's hand. A lady walked out and I stared at her. We followed the lady back into an office with a big brown desk in it. Mikey and I sat across from her while she sat in a big office chair.

"Hello, Gee," she greeted. "I'm Mrs. Washington, your new principal. I know things might be a little scary right now but I'm sure you'll fit right in."

I looked over at Mikey, hugging Dee closer fearfully.

"We're gonna take you into the other room and Mr. McDonald is gonna ask you a few questions," she said.

I nodded my head, and she pointed to a door. I started for the door, waiting for Mikey to follow but he never did.

"You have to go in alone this time, Gee," Mikey said and I whimpered. "I'll be right out here when you come back."

I opened the door and stepped in, seeing a man sitting at a table with some papers and books. I sat across from him anxiously.

"Hi there, Gee, I'm just gonna have you take a quick test," he said. "Now, tell me, can you name all the presidents?"

I shook my head.

"Any of the presidents?" He asked.

"U-uh, there's, um, Washington and, um, K-Kendall?" I answered.

"Kennedy?" He guessed.

I nodded my head, looking down at my lap in embarrassment. He asked some more questions, most of which I didn't know the answers to. Then we moved to science, and I seemed to know even less. Finally to English and I thought I did okay. Math was again not very good. We left again and I frowned as I went back out to where Mikey was.

"How'd it go?" He whispered.

I could feel my eyes watering as I shook my head. Mr. McDonald stepped out with a piece of paper. He talked with the principal but it was loud enough for us to hear.

"Well, his math, history, and science skills are all minimal at best," he said. "However, he does have a middle school reading level. But his writing isn't good, spelling and grammar and all that."

I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I'm so stupid. Mikey held onto my hand as I sniffled.

"Okay, bring that paper to Susanne and she'll schedule his classes," Mrs. Washington said but then turned to me. "Sweetheart, you have two free hours, what classes would you like to take?"

"One with Mikey in it," I said.

"I don't think that's possible, sweetheart," Mrs. Washington said. "We have lots of art classes, journalism, cooking--"

"I like to draw and cook," I said.

"Put him down with the drawing I and food science classes," she said to Mr. McDonald.

He stepped out and she smiled at us.

"I'm going to make a call to your father," she said. "You two can wait outside if you'd like. Ask the receptionist for a donut, one of the teachers brought them in and we have extras."

We walked out and I sniffled, vision blurring with tears.

"Frank, you are not sick and you cannot leave," the lady denied.

"Are you sure?" The dirty boy asked. "I think I might have Ebola. I should go home, don't wanna spread the Ebola."

I wiped my eyes as we walked up to the desk and Frank stepped aside.

"We were told we could have some of the donuts," Mikey said.

"Oh sure, what kind?" She asked, picking up a box with ring shaped things.

"Wh-what's a donut?" I asked.

"Can I have one?" Frank asked.

"Go to class, Mr. Iero," she denied.

"A donut is sort of like bread but it tastes sweeter," Mikey said.

I scrunched my nose up in confusion.

"I want the chocolate," Mikey picked and she put it on a napkin and handed it to him.

I looked at the many different rings in interest. I saw the pretty one and pointed to it. The lady handed me the donut with the pink frosting and sprinkles on it. I like the color pink.

"You know, I heard the only cure for Ebola is a donut," Frank said.

"If I give you a donut will you go back to class?" She asked.

He nodded and reached into a box to grabbed a chocolate covered donut.

"Well, surely I can't bring the donut out there, everyone would see it and want to come in for their own donut, better wait in here to finish it," Frank said.

"Jesus," the lady muttered, shaking her head as she set the box down.

I sat down and Mikey sat beside me. I took a bite and smiled, feeling happier.

"Oh, I like this," I said.

Frank sat in the seat beside me, the only other seat in the room.

"Why'd you write on your arms with marker?" I asked.

"I've told you, it's a tattoo," he said, taking a big bite of his donut.

Wow, even his fingers were dirty. There was writing across his fingers with marker but I didn't know what it said.

"Hi, I'm Gee," I said.

"Frank," he replied, holding his fist up.

I stared at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Still need to work on your social skills," Mikey muttered.

"It's called a fist bump, dude," Frank told me. "So, you know, we bump fists."

I bumped my fist with his and frowned in confusion. "Why do people do that?"

"I don't know," Frank said. "Just...politeness, I guess. That's a good question."

There was a beeping sound and he pulled a black device out of his pocket. He pressed a button and it lit up and my eyes widened and I leaned closer.

"What is that?" I asked in amazement.

Frank stared at me. "It's a cell phone."

"What's a cell phone?" I asked.

He looked passed me to Mikey, who shrugged in response.

"Jesus," frank muttered, looking back down at his 'cell phone'.

He tapped his dirty thumbs against it and i watched as little words appeared. He pressed a blue arrow button and the words moved up into a blue bubble.

"Whoa, can i try?" I asked.

"Gee, you can use my phone," Mikey offered.

"But I wanna use Frank's," I said.

"He has the exact same phone as me," Mikey said, pulling out his own cell phone.

"Does everyone have one?" I asked.

"Not everyone but most," Mikey said.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"I'll explain that to you later," Mikey said.

"What can you do on it?" I asked.

"Make calls, text, play games, use the Internet," Mikey listed.

"The internet?" I asked.

"What the hell, were you raised in a dungeon or something?" Frank asked.

"No, I was raised in a house underground," I said.

Frank looked at me in interest. "A what?"

"Gee, just eat your donut," Mikey said.

"I think I'd like to hear more about this underground house," Frank said.

"Well--"

"Gerard," Mikey scolded.

I whimpered, my eyes filling with tears. Mama would never raise her voice at me.

I ate my donut silently, sniffling sadly. Mikey rubbed my back and finished his donut.

"Here, Gee," Frank said, holding out his phone.

I gasped, setting my donut down as I held it in my hand gently. It was light and the screen was bright. I tapped on it, watching the letter appear in the bar above it. I tapped random letters then pressed the spacebar. When I did that, the random letters turn into another word.

"Whoa," I mumbled.

"That's called autocorrect," Frank said.

I pressed the arrow and the word moved up into a blue bubble. I did again and again. There was a buzz and suddenly there was a grey bubble on the other side of the screen that said 'dude wtf' in it.

"What does W-T-F mean?" I asked.

"It means what the fuck," Frank said.

"Do you have to teach him that stuff?" Mikey grumbled.

"Can I see this for a second?" Frank asked.

His thumbs moved quickly on the keyboard and I watched in amazement. The words moved to a blue bubble as I read what it said.

Frank: sorry, someone's using my phone

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's called texting," Frank said.

Another grey bubble appeared and Frank snickered.

"What's the other bubble?" I asked.

"That's what my friend is saying," Frank said and I looked at him in confusion. "Whatever you type in here and press the arrow, it gets sent to his phone. So he can type things on his phone and it'll get sent to me."

I gawked, staring at the little device in his hands.

"Mikey can I have a cell phone?" I asked.

"You have to ask our dad," Mikey said.

"You two are brothers?" Frank asked.

I nodded my head.

"Gerard, who are you even gonna text?" Mikey asked.

"I can text you and I can text Frank and I can text Mama," I said.

"No, you can't text your mom," Mikey denied.

"Do they let her have a cell phone in prison?" I asked.

"Whoa, your mom's in prison?" Frank asked. "For what?"

"Enough, Gerard, eat your donut," Mikey said.

I frowned, taking another bite. I finished the donut while Frank continued texting on his phone and I watched him in interest.

"Gerard, we have your schedule," Mr. McDonald said. "You're gonna be with me for your first four hours and I'll help you with your basic core classes, after that you'll have your food science then art."

I nodded my head, hugging Dee.

"Come on, Gee, let's go," he said.

I stood up, following him out as I looked back at Mikey nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey and I were walking into the ice cream shop and I gasped in amazement. I hurried over to the big glass where there was so many big tubs of ice cream!

"What flavor, honey?" The lady behind the counter asked.

I looked at the different cards that had flavor names on it.

"I...I don't know," I mumbled. "Mikey, which one tastes good?"

"They pretty much all taste good," Mikey said. "Do you have any allergies?"

I turned to look at him in confusion.

"Allergies? Something that you can't eat," Mikey explained.

"Um, I don't think so," I said.

"Have you had peanuts before?" He asked.

I nodded and he smiled.

"Okay, so you can have anything here," he said.

I looked between two that were both really pretty colors.

"The rainbow one or the pretty blue one?" I asked.

"You can sample them," he said.

He said something to the lady and she grabbed two little baby plastic spoons, grabbing scoops of both kinds. I tasted them both and smiled.

"I want the rainbow one!" I exclaimed.

"Superman it is," the lady said. "Cup or cone?"

"Cone," Mikey answered.

She scooped the rainbow ice cream into a cone and I smiled as she handed it to me. Mikey got ice cream for herself and handed her some money. We walked and I looked around in interest.

"This is called a town square, Gee," Mikey said as he pointed to the big plot of land in the center surround by roads.

"What do you like to do around here?" I asked, holding my ice cream in one hand and Dee in the other.

"We can walk around," Mikey suggested. "I'll show you the town."

I followed him as we walked around the sidewalks, passing some other people. I glanced into a window and stopped short at what I saw. My eyes filled with tears as my lip quivered.

"My Mama has that same dress," I cried, dropping my ice cream. "I miss my Mama!"

I hugged him and he patted my back.

"I want my Mama back," I sobbed.

"I know, Gee," he mumbled.

"Don't wanna be here, I wanna go back home," I cried.

"Hey, what's up?" Someone asked.

I pulled away and looked at Frank, hugging Dee to my chest.

"I-I want my Mama back!" I cried.

Frank looked shocked to see me crying as he looked at his friend.

"Hey, Gee, I wanna show you something cool," he said.

"I don't want it, I want my Mama," I pouted.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked. "It's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is super cool," his friend, who had very poofy hair, agreed.

I stared at both of them as I sniffled, wiping my eyes. I didn't want to be but I was very interested.

"Fine," I whispered.

Frank smiled, pulling out his phone. He pressed some things, clicking on a white square that had a red rectangle and a white triangle. He typed some things in then clicked on a picture. I jumped in shock as I heard voices coming from the phone. The screen showed moving pictures of a little cartoon looking character. The little cat was talking about birds and I smiled, holding the phone as I watched the moving picture.

"Thanks," I heard Mikey say to Frank.

I giggled as a bird landed on the cat's head and I felt a hand wrap around my shoulders.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a cartoon show," Frank said. "You're watching it on an app called YouTube."

I smiled, watching the little screen happily. Frank's arm was still around me and I felt so comfortable.

"I like this," I said.

We sat down on a bench and I sat at the end next to Frank. The others talked while I was watching the phone. I giggled happily but frowned when it stopped.

"Frankie?" I asked, looking at it in confusion.

He pressed a button and put it on full screen as it started again. I smiled as I was watching, giggling happily at the funny parts. My head rested on Frank's shoulder as I watched the moving picture. I tried to think of what this "app" was called again. I remember something about a tube and the colors are red and white.

"What's this on?" I asked. "RedTube?"

Frank burst out laughing while the others snickered.

"No, RedTube is a very different thing, this is YouTube," Frank clarified.

"Oh," I said. "Can I watch RedTube?"

"Maybe--"

"No," Mikey interrupted Frank.

I pouted but continued watching the screen.

"Mikey, do you have YouTube?" I asked.

"I do," he said.

"Good," I muttered.

I watched for a while and they talked. Frank stood up suddenly and I looked at him.

"I've gotta go, buddy," he said.

He held out his hand and I looked between him and the phone. Finally, I handed the phone back to him. His friend followed him as they walked away.

"He's nice," I said.

"Yeah, he is," Mikey agreed.

"Are you his friend?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call us friends but we have talked once or twice," he said.

"I wanna talk to him more," I said.

He stood up, holding out his hand. I smiled and giggled, taking it as we walked back home. Finding my way around was hard. I wasn't used to being in such a big place. Back at my house it was just a bedroom, bathroom, and a bigger room that had a kitchen, a table, and a couch.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to some things in the air.

"Those are called traffic lights," Mikey said. "The green means to go, yellow means to slow down, and red means stop."

"Why?" I asked.

"So that way people don't get into a car accident," he said.

I nodded my head and we walked home. We got inside and I smiled happily. This place was nice. I missed home so much but my dad and Mikey were both so nice. I was learning new and interesting things everyday, too.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Mikey asked.

"A what?" I replied.

He smiled, taking my hand as he pulled me into the other room. There was a big, flat rectangle thing as he grabbed a remote, pressing a button. The rectangle came to life and I gasped. It had the moving pictures, just like the one on Frank's phone.

"This is a tv," Mikey said.

He went closer, doing things that I couldn't see before the screen changed.

"We can watch Sleeping Beauty, I think you'd like that," he said.

I hugged Dee as he sat beside me. The movie started and I watched in interest. My eyes were glued to the screen and I found myself moving closer.

"Gee, don't sit so close," Mikey said.

I looked back at him and realized I was sitting right in front of the tv. I smiled, looking back and watching the pretty girl with the blonde hair. The movie played until it ended and words moved up the screen with different names.

"Over?" I asked, looking back at Mikey.

He had fallen asleep on the couch and I frowned, walking closer. I grabbed the blanket and laid it over his body gently, something that Mama used to always do to me. I walked around the house, holding onto Dee tight.

There were pretty flowers and pictures all over. Pictures of Mikey on his tenth birthday, pictures of Mikey, dad and some other lady, pictures of my dad and that lady again, Mikey with a boy together on a boat.

I walked a bit, looking at a picture on top of the fireplace. It was of my dad and my Mama, smiling with my dad's arm around her. There was a little baby in her arms, wrapped in a blanket that had 'Gee' stitched into it. My eyes watered as I picked it up, carrying it up to my bedroom. I dug through my suitcase and pulled out the white blanket, little blue flowers on it with 'Gee' still stitched in the corner. I slid my back down the wall, hugging the blanket and photo.

I was sobbing as the door opened. My dad walked in, seeing me as he sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me. He took the photo in my hand, looking down at it sadly.

"I remember this," he said sadly. "Just two weeks before your mom took you away from me."

"I miss her," I cried.

"I know you do," he mumbled.

"I want my Mama back," I whimpered.

I sniffled as he rubbed my back.

"I'm just glad to have you again," he said. "I missed out on your whole life."

"They took my Mama away from me," I mumbled sadly. "Th-they came into my house and it was so scary."

"I'm sure it was," my dad said. "I'm sorry, Gee. I can't even imagine how terrified you must've been."

I sniffled and nodded my head.

"Big, scary men took me away," I muttered.

He nodded his head, running his hand through my hair.

"What do you want for dinner, Gee?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Lasagna," I said.

He bit his lip. "I'm not a very good cook."

"I know how to cook it," I said, wiping my eyes. "I can make it for you."

My dad smiled, patting my back. We stood up and I set my things down on my bed, going down with him to the kitchen.

"And Mikey can help you unpack later, too," he said.

"I don't need to unpack," I said. "I'm gonna go back home soon."

"Gee--"

"My Mama loves me, she wouldn't leave me here," I mumbled.

Mikey came in, rubbing his eyes gently.

"You know, Gee, now that you're here you should probably get a phone so I can keep in touch with you," my dad said. "Tomorrow we can go out and get it."

"Will I be able to watch RedTube on it?" I asked.

My dad stared at me and Mikey snickered.

"YouTube, he means YouTube," Mikey clarified.

"Oh, yes, YouTube, that's right," I said.

"Yes, you can watch YouTube on it," my dad said.

"Good," I muttered, opening some cabinets.

"Gee is making lasagna," my dad told Mikey.

"Something that doesn't come out of a box?" Mikey asked. "Oh, I'm in."

"From a box?" I asked.

"Have you ever had food from a package?" Mikey asked.

"No, my Mama liked to keep everything healthy and homemade," I said.

"Well, you're gonna learn a lot here," Mikey said, helping me to cook.


	4. Chapter 4

_“I’m going out, I’ll be back in an hour,” Mama said._

_“Okay, Mama, love you,” I said._

_She smiled, kissing my forehead. I went back to reading, the same book I’ve read about a million times. I didn’t mind, I still thought it was good. I was cuddled up in my bed in the room I shared with Mama. I was so nice and cozy, I loved it here._

_I heard the door burst open and I gasped in fright. I heard loud voices, big, clunking feet as I whimpered. I hid myself under the blanket in fear. The bedroom door opened and I heard someone walk forward. My blanket was pulled from me and I gasped, burying my hands in my face as I cried._

_“Gerard?” The man in the blue uniform asked. “We’re from the New Jersey Police Department, we’re gonna get you somewhere safe.”_

_“Where’s my Mama?” I cried._

_He picked me up and I cried, trying to push him away. There were other people in my house and I looked around in terror. They carried me away outside and I shrieked in fear. My Mama said I could never go outside because it was dangerous. It was so bright and scary and I hated it._

_“Want my Mama!” I screamed. “Want my Mama! Want my Mama!”_

“Want my Mama,” I mumbled in my sleep as I cried.

I woke up, sobbing and looking around in fear. There were no men taking me away and I sighed in relief. I grabbed Dee, my blankie, and my paci and stepped out of my bedroom in the dark. I went into Mikey’s room, shutting the door behind me. I cuddled up into the bed with him and he mumbled something sleepily.

“Gee, what are you doing?” He asked, his voice deep and slow with fatigue.

“Want Mama,” I whimpered.

“Come here,” he sighed.

Mikey pulled me closer and I sniffled, putting my paci into my mouth. I rested my head on his chest comfortably, closing my eyes as I fell asleep.

A few hours later a loud ringing woke me up and I jumped in fright, nearly falling off the bed. Mikey chuckled sleepily as he pressed a button on the clock and I scowled at him.

“Relax, Gee, it’s just my alarm clock,” he said. “We’ve gotta get up for school.”

I sat up, putting my paci back into my mouth.

“Don’t wanna go,” I pouted. “Don’t like it.”

“Why not?” He asked. “Isn’t Mr. McDonald nice?”

“He’s nice, I just don’t like going, it’s too hard,” I pouted.

“You’ll get to see Frank there too,” he said.

My eyes lit up but I looked down again with a frown.

“Fine, I guess I could go,” I muttered.

I scowled but couldn’t help but feel happy that I’ll get to see Frankie again.

“C’mon, go get dressed so we have time to eat before we leave,” he said.

I hurried into my bedroom. I put on the prettiest pink dress I had. There was a white bow around the waist and it had a white peter pan collar. I put on white thigh highs and pastel pink flats. I went out and found Mikey in the kitchen.

“Do you think Frankie will like this outfit?” I asked.

“Sure,” Mikey mumbled.

He poured us both cereal and I watched in interest. Mama never gave me cereal, Mikey gave it to me yesterday. We ate before driving to school and I made sure to fix my hair and makeup perfectly. As soon as we stopped, I got out of the car and hurried into the building. I found Frankie talking with some friends while they leaned against the lockers. They all seemed to be dressed in black and some sort of leather and most of them had markers on their skin just like Frank. I skipped up to them happily and Frank smiled when he saw me.

“Do you like my dress, Frankie?” I asked.

“It’s beautiful,” he said.

I smiled, but then looked at his other friends nervously, who were all watching me. I only recognized one, the guy with the poofy hair.

“Gee, this is Ray, Joe, Bob, Ryan, and Brendon,” Frank introduced. “Guys, this is Gee.”

“Hi,” I said shyly, blushing as I stepped closer to Frank.

I looked down at his shaved hair and greenish eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt and a black leather jacket over it. I was a little taller than him but I didn’t care, he still seemed so big and tough.

“You know, I think we should leave you two alone,” Brendon said. 

The others snickered as they walked away and I looked at him in confusion. 

“What do they mean by that?” I asked. 

“Oh, nothing at all,” Frank denied. “C’mon, let me walk you to class.”

I smiled, walking next to him happily. 

“How do you like it here so far?” Frank asked. 

“It's weird but cool,” I said. 

“Where are you from, exactly?” He asked. 

“Mikey told me I shouldn't tell anyone,” I said. “But I like you. I lived with my Mama in my house underground.”

“I don't understand,” Frank said with a small chuckle. 

“Me and my Mama lived together underground my whole life,” I said. 

Frank stopped and looked at me. 

“Y-your mom kept you underground for your whole life?” Frank asked. 

I smiled and nodded my head. 

“Oh my god, that's horrible,” he muttered. “Poor baby.”

He hugged me and I frowned in confusion. 

“It was great, I loved it,” I said.

“And this is why your mom is in prison,” Frank said in realization. 

My lip quivered. “I don't want my Mama in jail, she didn't do anything wrong. I miss her.”

“Oh, hey,” he said softly, stroking my cheek gently. “Don't worry, baby.”

“I want my Mama back,” I said, my eyes filling with tears. 

“Wanna text on my phone?” He asked. 

I smiled softly as I nodded. He pulled out his phone, going into something before he handed it to me. I frowned in confusion because it looked different. There were no blue bubbles anymore. 

“This is the notes app so you aren't sending a bunch of random words to my friends,” Frank explained. “You can still type anything and it'll show up over there.”

I began typing on the little screen, writing a message for Frank to see. 

Hi Frankie! I'm texting! This is cool! And weird! Texting is cool! Thanks for letting me use your sell phone. Your really cool! But your arms are still dirty. Texting is funny. I like to text. Do you like to text? I'm getting my own phone today. I'm exited. But I don't want to go to school today its to hard. I'm bored at school. Mikey told me we have to do this five days a week! That's crazy! I don't 

“We're here,” Frank said. 

I looked up and saw we were outside Mr. McDonald’s room. I frowned, handing the phone back to Frank. He looked down at it, snickering quietly as he smiled. 

“Adorable,” he muttered. 

I smiled proudly as he gave me a hug. 

“Alright, I'll see you later, Gee,” he said. 

He walked off and I walked into the room. 

“Ah, Gee, let's get started,” Mr. McDonald started. 

I frowned quietly as I sat in the seat across from him, pulling of my big textbook. 

A few hours later and it was finally art. I walked into the class for the first time, since I didn't go yesterday. I talked to the teacher and she explained the current project to me, handing me some supplies. 

“Sit anywhere you'd like, hon,” she said. 

I looked around and saw Frankie sitting at one of the tables. I smiled and sat down next to him. He looked up, a small smirk spreading over his face. 

“Hey, Gee,” he said. 

“Hi Frankie,” I chirped. 

I laid out the big paper, picking up one of the pencils as I began to draw. 

“How was your classes?” He asked. “I know this is, like, your first real day, yesterday was more of just getting shown around and shit like that.”

I nodded my head as I drew. 

“It was hard,” I said. 

“How come?” He asked. 

“Learning is hard,” I said. “I never learned before. My Mama didn't never take me to school.”

He laughed and i smiled at him. 

“Well, you've got your own personal teacher,” he said. “Must be kinda cool, Mr. McDonald’s nice.”

“Yeah, he is,” I agreed. “But I don't like it, learning is hard. Don't like learning. Learning bad.”

Frank snickered, drawing on his paper. 

“Well, at least this is your last year here and you're graduating,” he said. 

I scowled quietly. “No, I'm not gonna graduating. I'm learning 3rd grade math right now. Not ever graduating.”

“Oh, Gee, I'm sorry,” frank muttered. 

I nodded sadly, reaching into my backpack and pulling out Dee. I hugged her tight and sighed in content from her comfort. There was some snickering and I looked up to see some people at a nearby table looking at me. My eyes filled with tears when I realized they weren't happy snickering, it was really mean snickering. 

Frank gave them the meanest, dirtiest looks I've ever seen. “Mind your own business, yeah?”

The people got quiet and looked away. 

“Thank you,” I mumbled. 

He smiled, patting my back. 

“Always come to me if anyone starts messing with you,” he said. 

“Why are people mean, Frankie?” I asked. “Is this what Mama said was bad?”

“I don't know, Gee, your mom sounds a little crazy,” he said. 

I looked over at him in shock. 

“My Mama isn't crazy!” I exclaimed, my lip quivering. “Wh-why would you say something like that?!”

“Gee, I didn't--”

I whimpered, standing up and grabbing my backpack and Dee. I hurried out of the room, sniffling and crying. I went down a hallway and sat down on the little bench there was. I pulled out my blankie and paci, sniffling quietly. There was footsteps and Frank walked forward, sitting beside me. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called your mom crazy,” Frank apologized. 

“My Mama ain't crazy,” I whispered around my paci. 

“I know she isn't, I'm sure she's a very nice lady,” he said. 

I leaned my head on his shoulder, wiping my eyes. 

“Let's go back to my house,” he suggested. 

“Why?” I asked, pulling my paci from my mouth. 

“So we can hang,” he said. 

“Hang what?” I asked. 

Frank chuckled and stood up. He held his hand out and I took it. I put my paci back in my mouth, holding Dee with my free hand. Frank carried my blankie for me as we walked out of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into Frankie’s house, looking around in interest. He lead me upstairs and opened a door to his bedroom. I noticed posters on the walls and they reminded me of Mikey’s. 

“What's those?” I asked, pointing to them. 

“Band posters,” he said. 

“Bands like…like rubber bands?” I asked. 

“No, like bands for music,” he said. 

I stared at him blankly. “What's music?”

Frank's eyes widened as he shook his head. 

“You have been missing out, my friend,” he said. 

He grabbed something and opened it up. I watched in amazement as we sat on the bed. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“This is a laptop, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Wow,” I muttered. 

He did a lot of things and I saw the logo for YouTube again. He pressed some things and I heard something start playing. It was beautiful, like nothing I've heard before. 

“What's this?” I asked. 

“This, my innocent little fairy, is the Ramones,” he told me. 

“Ramones,” I repeated quietly. 

He laughed and nodded. I watched the screen in interest as the music played through the laptop. 

“I like it,” I said. 

“Good, I thought you might,” Frank said, pulling me down into his lap. 

I giggled as he held my paci up and I opened my mouth. He popped it in between my lips and gave me my blankie. I listened to the music, feeling his arms warm around me. 

“Sleepy,” I mumbled. 

“Yeah?” He asked and I nodded. “Take a nap, baby.”

I closed my eyes as I heard the amazing music being played. Frank hummed quietly as he ran his hand through my hair. He kissed my forehead and I giggled as I opened my eyes. 

“Sleeping, Frankie,” I muttered. 

“Is that so?” He asked. 

I nodded, clutching my blankie to my chest. Frank smiled down at me, brushing the hair out of my face. 

“You're so pale,” he muttered

“Never saw sun before,” I said. 

“Gonna change that,” he said. 

Frank kissed my cheek and I blushed. 

“Ah, there we go!” He cheered. “Color in your face!”

I pulled the paci out of my mouth and smiled. 

“Frankie, you have a pretty smile,” I said. 

“Thanks, doll, so do you,” he said. 

I giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Frank smiled, ruffling my hair. 

“Hold on, sweetheart, let me go to the bathroom,” he said. 

I got off his lap and he walked out. I look at the laptop in interest, moving my finger across the little square that Frank had. I saw something pop up and my eyes widened. I moved the little pointer thingy to the new place on the side, clicking on it. Something popped up on the screen and my eyes went very wide. 

“Ugh!” I exclaimed in disgust. 

Frank came in, slamming the laptop shut quickly. 

“Fuck, I didn't clear my history,” frank muttered to himself. “Now Gee’s seen porn.”

He looked a little mad and I whimpered. 

“You angry with me?” I squeaked. “I'm sorry.”

His face softened as he smiled at me. “No, I'm not mad at you, Gee, I'm just mad at myself.”

I held my arms up, making grabby hands as he smiled. Frank picked me up before sitting back down so I was cradled in his lap. I yawned softly and he smiled.

“Tired?” He asked. “Take a nap, baby.”

I nodded my head as he tucked me into bed and crawled in beside me. I grabbed my paci, popping it into my mouth. 

“Want Dee?” I offered. 

Frank smiled, cuddling Dee while I clutched my blankie to my chest. The two of us dozed off together peacefully. 

A few hours later I woke up and sat up. I looked down at Frank, who was still sleeping peacefully. I poked his cheek gently and giggled when he groaned. 

“Morning, Frankie,” I whispered. 

“Mm, what time is it?” He grumbled. 

“Seven at night,” I said. 

“Shit, I should probably get you home,” Frank muttered. 

He sat up, grabbing Dee and my blankie. I put my paci into my mouth and grabbed my backpack as we walked out to his car. The music was playing again while we drove, but this time it was a different music. 

“Where do you live again?” Frank asked. 

I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to remember. 

“It's, uh, it's near a pond with a little bridge,” I said. 

He nodded his head as he drove. We parked outside my house and he smiled. 

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

I giggled, grabbing Dee and my blankie and hurrying into the house. 

“Gerard Way!” A voice shouted. 

I whimpered, looking around. My dad and Mikey came in, both looking relieved. 

“Where were you?” My dad asked. 

“At Frank's house,” I said. 

“Gee, you can't just go places without telling someone,” he said. 

“I can't?” I asked in confusion. 

“No, we were worried,” my dad said. “I know you don't have a phone but you could've asked to borrow Frank’s.”

“I'm sorry,” I said quietly, looking down in shame. 

“It's okay, you didn't know,” my dad said, patting my back. “But I got you your phone. I picked one out for you, I hope you like the color.”

He handed me a white box and I opened it gently. I picked up the phone, which was white at the front and had a black screen. The back of it was a sort of pinkish-goldish color. I pressed the button but nothing happened. I whined, shoving it into mikey’s face. 

“It's broken!” I exclaimed. 

My dad chuckled, shaking his head. “Mikey, teach your brother how to use a phone, put in both our numbers too.”

He lead me up to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. 

“Okay, first of all, this is your charger,” he said, holding up a little plug with a wire. “You charge your phone when the battery is running low.”

“Why?” I asked. 

“Because you don't want to run out of battery,” he explained. 

“No, I meant why does my phone have to have a battery?” I clarified. “Why can't they have a phone without a battery?”

“Oh…I don't know,” Mikey mumbled. “Anyways, these are your earbuds, you plug them into the phone and put these parts in your ears and sound will come it so only you can hear it.”

I nodded, looking at it. Mikey held down a button at the side and the phone came to life. I gasped, looking at it in interest. Mikey taught me all sorts of things until we were called for dinner. 

“So, what'd you do at Frank’s house, Gee?” My dad asked. 

“Well, first we listened to music then we slept together,” I said. 

Mikey snorted and my dad looked at me. 

“Do you mean that you fell asleep together?” he asked. 

I nodded my head and he sighed in relief. 

“Why?” I asked, frowning in confusion. 

Mikey and my dad looked at each other. 

“The birds and the bees,” Mikey snickered. 

“Well, I wasn't sure what else to say when I gave you the talk,” my dad said. 

“what's the talk?” I asked. 

“How's your food, Gee?” My dad asked. 

“It's good,” I said, taking a bite. 

It was quiet for a moment as we all ate. 

“So, you said you listened to some music,” Mikey said, “Was that your first time listening?”

I nodded my head and smiled. 

“How was it? Who'd you listen to?” He questioned. 

“The Ramones,” I said. “They were so good!”

“I should take you to a concert,” Mikey said. “I'm sure you'd love it.”

I nodded my head, but I didn't really know what that was. We finished eating and I went up to my bedroom. I pulled my book out of my backpack and frowned. It was such a big book and I didn't like it but Mr. McDonald told me I had to. I opened the first page, but then scowled and shut it again. 

“Boring,” I muttered. 

Instead, I got up and looked at my suitcases. I pushed them up nicely against the wall, staring at it before I pulled one of them out. I dug through it until I pulled out my favorite dress. It was pastel pink and silk with tulle under the skirt. I smiled, holding it against my body as I looked into the mirror. 

“Frank would love this dress,” I said to myself quietly. 

I smiled, laying it out nicely onto the edge of my bed. I put my suitcase back against the wall. I changed into my jammies, crawling into bed and turning off the lights as I heard voices. 

“What's up with Gee’s mom again?” Mikey asked. “What happened that made her go so crazy?”

“I don't know, exactly,” my dad replied. “I was holding Gee when he was only a few months old. I was watching tv, watching the news, actually. They were talking about some shooting and his mom walked in and completely freaked out. She said something about keeping our son safe and innocent from this world.”

“Why'd you let her take him?” He asked. 

“I didn't,” my dad denied. “I went to work and when I got home there was a note saying they left and all their stuff was gone. I tried looking for them but when his mom doesn't want to be, she won't be found. God, she was so crazy about raising our son to be sweet and innocent and protected but I never thought she would do anything like that.”

My lip quivered, eyes filling with tears. 

How could they say such mean things about my Mama?

“Poor Gee, he's been so sheltered and now that he's in the real world, he has no clue what he's doing,” Mikey muttered. 

Why would he say something mean like that?

I whimpered, grabbing my paci and Dee. I wiped my tears as I heard their voices stop. 

“Want my Mama,” I whispered. “Miss Mama.”

I thought about my words and scowled quietly. I did want my Mama and I missed her so much, but right now I really wanted someone else. 

“I want my Frankie.”


	6. Chapter 6

I skipped down the hallway, where I saw Frank and his friends. 

“Hi, Frankie!” I chirped. 

He glanced at me, giving me a short nod as he talked into his phone. Frank turned his back and my lip quivered. Ray rubbed my back and smiled. 

“Don't take it personally,” he said. “He's just talking to his really annoying cousin. He always puts Frank in a bad mood.”

I nodded my head, hugging Dee close. Frank hung up the phone and turned, a smile forming on his face as he looked at me. The others walked away, leaving us alone. 

“Good morning, Gee,” he said. “Pretty dress.”

I smiled wide, looking down at my most favorite dress I had worn just for him. I held out my phone proudly.

“Look what I got!” I exclaimed. 

He smiled, taking it from my hand. He put something in and I looked and saw the contacts app. I frowned when I didn't see Frank's name. There was Mikey, Dad, and Daddy. I blushed when I realized he was Daddy.

“Now, let me walk you to class,” he said. 

“Can I put my name into your phone?” I asked. 

He nodded, putting in a new contact. I typed in ‘GeeBear’ and I handed it back. 

“adorable,” he said. 

He walked me to my class and I smiled. I held Dee in my one hand as I smiled. 

“Can I go over to your house again after school?” I asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” he said. 

I smiled, reaching over to hold his hand. We walked to my class and I scowled at it. 

“I don't wanna go, it's too hard,” I pouted. 

“I know it is but you have to, sweetheart,” he said. 

I sighed, giving him a hug. I walked into the classroom and sat across the desk from Mr. McDonald. 

A few hours later I hurried to the art room and smiled when I saw Frank sitting our big desk at the back. I grabbed my paper from the drawer and sat beside him. 

“Hey, Gee, how was class?” He asked. 

“It was okay,” I replied. “Mr. McDonald teached me about tectonic plates.”

Frank laughed softly. “It's taught, sweetheart.”

“What?” I asked 

“He taught you about tectonic plates, not teached you,” he corrected. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. “I'm not so good with the English and stuff.”

“Oh, that's okay, you'll learn,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded my head. I looked over at his drawing and it was really good! We were supposed to be drawing someone important to us. 

“Who's that, Frankie?” I asked. 

“This is my grandpa,” he said. 

“What's his name?” I asked. 

“Frank,” he said. “Well, Frank I.”

“You're Frank II?” I asked. 

“Well, Frank III technically but I just got junior instead,” he told me. 

I smiled happily. “That's interesting. I'm just Gerard. No one else has that name. I just go by Gee, it's shorter and cuter.”

“It fits you, short and cute,” Frank said. 

“I'm taller than you,” I said. 

He smirked, looking over at my paper. “Who are you drawing?”

I didn't even have a chance to open my mouth when he answered himself. 

“Your mom?” He guessed. 

I smiled and nodded, looking down at the very sparse paper with a simple outline. I began drawing in colored pencils, taking my time to make sure it looked nice. Class eventually ended and we put away our things. I texted Mikey to tell him I was going to Frank's, with help from Frank himself. Mikey showed me mostly how to use it but I forgot a little. 

“What are we gonna do at your house?” I asked. 

“I don't know, we’ll find out when we get there, I guess,” he said. 

We drove to his house and we walked up to his room. I sat on his bed and smiled. He went over and took off his sweatshirt, wearing a t-shirt underneath. He tossed the hoodie onto his desk chair and I smiled as I looked at his arms. 

“Do you ever get more markers on your arms?” I asked. 

“Gee, it's a tattoo,” he said as he rolled his eyes. 

He sat beside me and I rubbed his arm while he laughed and shook his head. 

“It's not gonna come off, sweetheart,” he said. “Here, let me show you a video.”

Frank opened his laptop, going to YouTube and typing some things. A video started and I shrieked in fear when I saw the big needle. I covered my eyes, burying my head into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair as I heard the video stop. 

“What's wrong, baby?” He asked. 

“Don't like needles,” I mumbled. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know,” Frank apologized. 

“I don't wanna get a tattoo,” I whimpered. 

Frank chuckled quietly. “Baby, you don't have to.”

I looked up at him worriedly. 

“Promise?” I asked. 

“Of course, baby, you don't have to get one if you don't want to,” he promised. 

I nodded, smiling slightly. 

“Want some Doritos?” He offered. “Or maybe some Oreos?”

“I…I don't know what that means,” I said. 

He smiled, getting up and leaving the room. He came back with a red bag and a blue package. 

“You haven't lived, Gee,” Frank said. He sat on the bed, ripping open the red bag. 

He started playing a cartoon again and I smiled. He held out a powdery triangle and I took it, taking a small bite. It was crunchy and cheesy. I smiled and nodded my head. We watched together, eating the Doritos. I looked at the orange powder on my fingers and held it out for him to see. 

“Lick if off, baby,” he said. 

I stuck the tips of my fingers into my mouth, sucking and tasting how good it was. I giggled quietly while Frank did the same. I sucked on my thumb, smiling happily. Frank pulled my hand away and I pouted. 

“Come here, baby,” he whispered. 

Frank started leaning closer and my eyes widened. I felt his lips against mine suddenly and I completely froze in shock. Frank pulled away slowly, smirking at my burning red cheeks. 

“How about some Oreos?” He offered. 

I just stared at him. 

“Here, try some,” he said, putting a little cookie into my hand. 

All I could do was stare at him, my cheeks burning red. 

“You know, to try the cookie you'll have to actually eat it,” Frank said, a smirk still on his lips. 

“M-my Mama told me th-that I shouldn't k-kiss people,” I finally said. “Sh-she's gonna be m-mad when she f-finds out.”

“Did you like it?” He asked. 

“B-but Mama--”

“Did you like it?” He repeated. 

I nodded stiffly and Frank smiled. 

“Then I don't see a problem here,” he said. 

Frank's hand rested on my cheek as he leaned in, crashing his lips against mine. I stiffened again, but soon gave up and melted into the kiss. Frank's hands ran down to my hips as he pulled me into his lap. I whimpered quietly and he pulled away for a moment as he smirked. 

“Guessing you like the kiss?” He whispered. 

I kissed him again and he smiled into into. His door opened and Frank pulled away quickly and stood up. I looked at the lady in the doorway as I blushed. 

“Mom, this is Gee,” Frank said in embarrassment. “Gee, this is my mom.”

His mom looked between us with a small smile and I began to feel myself begin to panic. 

“Well, hi, Gee,” she said. 

I stared at her and she gave a small chuckle. 

“Okay…well…just keep the door open,” Mrs. Iero said, giving me a weird look as I just stared at her. 

She raised her eyebrows at Frank, who just shrugged and looked at me. His mom left, leaving the door open. Frank sat next to me with a frown of confusion. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“Sh-she's gonna tell Mama we kissed and M-Mama told me I wasn't allowed to kiss people,” I whimpered. 

“Baby, she doesn't even know your Mama, she won't tell her,” he said. 

“Pwomise?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded, leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine. His hand tangled into my red hair as the kiss deepened. 

“I don't hear a lot of talking!” His mom called from downstairs. 

Frank pulled away, muttering under his breath. 

“Can't you watch tv or something?!” Frank called back. 

We heard some snickering and I smiled.

“Anyways, now that my mom is here and won't leave us alone,” Frank said, “I can show you my guitar.”

“What's a guitar?” I asked. 

Frank laughed, standing up and grabbing something from the corner. It was what I assumed was his guitar, it was yellow and black. He plugged it into a black box and there was a little bit of feedback. He turned a knob and I watched in interest as he sat down in the office chair. Frank's fingers ran over the strings and I gasped. It sounded like music as he started playing something. I crawled over to the box, pressing my ear against the speaker as Frank chuckled. 

“Careful, baby, you don't wanna hurt you ears,” he said. 

I pulled my head up as he continued playing and I looked at the box in amazement. I tapped it while Frank laughed. The music was coming from this box every time Frank moved his fingers. My hands ran over the black box as I smiled. 

I heard something else and my head jerked up. Frank was singing something beautiful. I wasn't even paying attention to the words, just about how amazing his voice sounded. I sat up on his desk, suddenly a lot more fascinated by Frank than the magic box. 

Frank looked up at me as he sang. I smiled, listening to the beautiful sounds he was making. My heart fluttered as I watched him smile. He stopped suddenly and set his guitar aside. Frank pulled me down into his lap and I smiled. 

“That was really good,” I said. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

I nodded and he smiled, bringing me down into a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, Gee, this is my boyfriend,” Mikey said.

I turned around from where I was sitting on my bed. I saw a boy with black hair, who I recognized from some photos. But now that I see him up close, he looks a bit more feminine than I had originally thought. 

“Hi, I'm Pete,” he said, his voice slightly more higher pitched than a normal boy’s voice. 

I gave him a small wave and Mikey smiled. 

“I just wanted you two to meet each other,” Mikey said. “Anyways, we're gonna go down and play video games.”

I nodded my head and they left. I looked at Mikey’s laptop in front of me that he was letting me borrow. It was hard to use but Mikey had shown me how. The idea of the Internet was still just so fascinating and so hard to grasp. 

I grabbed my phone and opened up the texts, going to the one with Frank's name. Or, at least, to where it said ‘Daddy’.

_GeeBear: can you cum over?_

_Daddy: why'd you write come like that?_

_GeeBear: because Mikey said that a lot of times while texting people just shorten words_

_Daddy: don't shorten come to cum_

_Daddy: but ya I can come over_

I grinned, setting my phone down as I waited for him to come over. I don't know why he didn't like it when I spelled come like that. I thought I was just doing what Mikey said all the kids do. 

A bit later I heard my bedroom door opened. Frank shut the door and sat next to me, flashing me a smile. He gave me a soft kiss and I blushed. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Watching videos of cats, they're so cute,” I said. “What was the cartoon you let me watched the other day?”

“That was Hello Kitty, sweetheart,” he said. 

“I like Hello Kitty,” I mumbled. “I have a question. Why does Mikey’s boyfriend look so feminine?”

“Pete? Oh, he's in my chem class,” he said. “He's trans, sweetheart.”

“What's that mean?” I asked. 

Frank sighed, pulling me into his lap. “It means that he was born a girl, but he wasn't supposed be and he was unhappy so he takes medicine to help him be a boy.”

“Oh,” I mumbled. “So is he happy now?”

“Yeah, he is,” Frank confirmed. 

“Good, I'm glad he's happy,” I said with a smile. 

He rubbed my back gently and I rested my head on his shoulder. Frank glanced over towards the door and frowned at the sight of my suitcases lined up against the wall. 

“You're still packed?” He asked. 

“My Mama’s gonna come back for me,” I said. 

“Sweetheart, your mom’s in jail,” he said softly. 

“But she's always been here for me, I've never been alone before,” I said. 

“You're not alone, you've got me,” he said. 

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. 

“Let me help you unpack,” he suggested. 

I mulled over it before finally agreeing. I sadly helped Frank unpack all my clothes and stuff. He put all my five books onto the shelf, my little fake pot of flowers on my desk, my pens and stuff inside the drawer. I sadly put all my stuff into the my closet and dresser. I sat on my bed once we finished and Frank put my suitcases onto the shelf in my closet. He turned and smiled at me, coming over and giving me a kiss. 

“See? Isn't this better?” He asked. 

I shook my head. “What if Mama comes back and she thinks I don't wanna be with her again?”

He stroked my cheek gently, kneeling in front of me. 

“Baby, your mom isn't gonna come back for a while,” Frank said quietly as my eyes watered. “She's gonna be in there for 34 years.”

I sniffled quietly and wiped my eyes. “How do you know that?”

“I talked to Mikey about what happened,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled sadly. 

“Is that okay?” He asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders, looking down at my lap. He held onto my hands, kissing them gently. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked. 

“No,” I whispered. 

He gave a small smile, leaning up to give me a soft kiss. 

“Okay, wanna watch Hello Kitty?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded, feeling myself get happier. We cuddled up under my blankets as he put on an episode of Hello Kitty. He was so much faster at typing than me. I giggled as we watched and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He kissed the side of my head and I smiled. 

“Gee! Lunch!” My dad called. 

I sighed, shutting the laptop and bringing Frank with me downstairs. My dad looked surprised to see him when we walked into the dining room. 

“Hello,” he said. 

“Hi,” Frank replied. “I'm Frank.”

“Gee’s dad,” my dad said, holding out a hand. 

Frank shook it and I watched in confusion. 

“Is this like a different version of a fist bump?” I asked. 

“Yeah, this is more formal,” Frank said as we sat down. 

Mikey and Pete came and sat across from us while my dad was at the head of the table. 

“What's this?” I asked, looking at the food in the center of the table. 

 

“This is called a pizza,” Mikey said. 

I looked at the plain circle with the gooey cheese. 

“We didn't know what'd you like so we just got plain cheese,” he said. 

They put a slice onto my plate and I took a bite and smiled at the good taste. We ate quietly, small talk every now and then. 

“I have a question,” I announced. 

They all look at me and it took me a moment to realize they were waiting for me to say something. 

“What was your name before it was Pete?” I asked Pete. 

“Um, it was Daniella,” he said. 

I frowned slightly as I looked at him. 

“I think Pete suits you better,” I said. 

Pete smiled. “Thanks, Gee.”

I took a bite and smiled at the cheesey goodness. 

“How has school been, Gee?” My dad asked. 

“It's too hard,” I complained. “I don't like it.”

“What about your cooking and drawing classes?” He asked. 

“They're fun,” I said. “Except for food class, I don't know anyone and it's scary.”

“Well, if you be nice then you'll make friends,” my dad said. 

I nodded my head, looking down at my plate. We finished eating and Frank and I went back upstairs. I sat on his lap on the bed and smiled up at him. 

“Why'd you put your name as daddy into my phone?” I asked. 

“Because I wanted to,” he said.

“C-can we kiss again, daddy?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded. Frank leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, copying what he did. Frank's lips parted, his tongue moving along my lips. I opened my mouth and he moaned softly. He set me down on the bed gently, holding onto my hips. 

“Hey, Gee?” Someone asked. 

Frank pulled away quickly and we looked at Mikey blushing in the doorway. 

“We were just wondering if you wanted to play Xbox with us,” he said. 

I saw Pete behind him. 

“What is an Xbox?” I asked. 

“C’mon, we'll show you,” Frank said. 

He took my hand and lead me down to the basement with Mikey. I looked around, smiling and giddy. 

“It's like home!” I exclaimed happily. 

“Poor boy,” I heard Pete mutter. 

I smiled contentedly, swinging our hands back and forth. 

“I miss home,” I said quietly. 

“C’mon, what do you wanna play?” Frank asked. 

Mikey opened a drawer and I saw a bunch of things that looked like the movies Mikey had. 

“Something easy and nice for Gee,” Frank said. 

“Well, that means none of the zombie games,” Pete said. “Um, no Black apps. Halo, maybe?”

“Mm, that could be too hard,” Mikey said. 

“What's this?” Frank asked, holding something up as he snickered. 

Mikey looked at it in confusion. 

“Oh, I think that's my younger cousin’s and he left it here,” he said. 

“Gee, do you wanna play Minecraft?” Frank asked. 

“What's that?” I asked. 

“Well, it's meant for kids so it's not too hard for him,” Pete said. 

I pouted quietly. “I'm not a kid.”

“No, I mean, I didn't mean that…” Pete trailed off as he looked at Mikey for help. 

“Wanna play?” He asked. 

“Is if for kids?” I asked. 

“No, this is a big boy game,” Mikey said.

“Okay, I'll play,” I said. 

I sat on the couch, right between Frank and Mikey. Pete put the thing into the little machine. He handed out little black things while Mikey flicked the tv on. I looked at the black thing in my hand in confusion. 

“Frankie, what is this?” I whispered. 

“This is a controller,” he said. “We’ll show you how to use it.”

I watched Mikey do stuff with his controller. Something started on the screen. Frank used my controller and I saw the four squares on the screen. 

“Use this to move,” Frank instructed, pointing to a stick part. “Use this to look around. This is to jump. This is to hit, this is to build stuff. And I think that's what you really need for right now. You're up there, the bottom one on the right.”

I moved around, confused as my screen moved in this block world. After a little bit, I started to get the hang of it. I found myself moving closer, sitting right in front of the tv again. 

“Look, I made a place like home!” I exclaimed. 

Their characters went down the stairs to my little underground home with the stone floors. 

“Gee, don't sit so close to the screen,” Frank said. “Come sit on my lap instead.”

I went over and crawled into his lap. 

“Instead of making a basement, why don't you make a treehouse instead,” Frank suggested. 

“A tree in a house?!” I asked in shock. 

They chuckled and I looked at them. 

“Do they have those in real life?” I asked and he nodded. “A house in a tree?!”

“Gee, you lived underground,” Frank said. 

“But it's in a tree!” I exclaimed. 

“I have a treehouse,” Mikey said. “I don't really use it anymore.”

I gasped, jumping up on my knees beside him as Frank groaned. I tugged Mikey's arm and he laughed. 

“Can I see? Can I see? Can I see?” I begged. “Please, please, please, please, please.”

“Yeah, sure, c’mon,” he said. 

I gasped happily as he lead me up and out the back door. He walked over to a tree and I saw a ladder. I looked up and smiled happily. I climbed up the ladder, opening the hatch at the top. It was a little wooden room that I could just barely stand up straight in. There were some windows with wood shutters that you could shut. There was a little kids table and colorful plastic chairs surrounding it. There were baskets with baseball bats, soccer balls, footballs, all sort of things like that.

“How is it?” Mikey called from down at the ground. 

“I love it!” I exclaimed. 

I looked around at everything, at the writing on the table and the markings on the walls. There was something about this place that my home with Mama never was. This place was old and lived-in. 

This place felt like home.


	8. Chapter 8

I had the dream again. The scary one where all the people storm into my house and take me away from Mama. I sat up in bed, crying as I grabbed my paci and went to Mikey’s room. I stopped when I saw Pete in bed with them. The two were sleeping and cuddled up happily. 

I went back and grabbed my blankie and Dee. I stepped down the stairs quietly to the backdoor, going to the backdoor. I went to Mikey’s treehouse, making sure to lock the door and latch all the window shutters. 

This place was so nice and comforting. I wrapped my blankie around me, using Dee as a pillow while I sucked on my paci. I curled into a little ball as I fell asleep. 

“Gee!” I heard a voice call. “Gee! Where are you?!”

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. The sun was up now as I opened the latch. I ducked my head down and saw Mikey in his pajamas.

“Gee! Oh my god!” He exclaimed, coming to the tree and climbing up with me. “You scared us all to death! We went to get you up for breakfast and you weren’t in bed or anywhere in the house. Dad near about called the police.”

“I-I’m sorry,” I whimpered. “I didn’t know.

He sighed quietly, running a hand through his blond hair.

“Why’d you come up here anyways?” He asked.

“I had the dream again but Pete was in your bed and I didn’t have nowhere else to go,” I said. “This was the place I felt safest.”

Mikey wrapped his arms around me in a hug. “Even if Pete is here you can still come to me if you’re scared, Pete cares about you too.”

“Okay, Mikey,” I said quietly. “I’m sorry for scaring everyone.”

He pulled away and smiled at me. “Well, on the bright side for you dad got so freaked out so he called Frank and when Frank heard you were missing he freaked out too. So, long story short, he’s in the living room right now.”

I smiled happily, grabbing all my things as we climbed down the ladder.

“So, is he your boyfriend now?” Mikey asked.

“What’s the difference between a boyfriend and a friend?” I asked. “I don’t understand.”

“I’ll let Frank explain that to you,” Mikey said as we walked inside.

My dad gave me a big hug when I walked inside.

“I thought I lost you again,” he mumbled.

He kissed my forehead and pulled away.

“C’mon, let’s go eat,” my dad said. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Frank came over and gave me a hug as everyone else left the room.

“I don’t wanna ever get a call to wake me up saying that you’ve gone missing again,” Frank whispered.

I nodded my head and he took my hand. We went into the dining room and I saw the scrambled eggs and weird bread stuff.

“What’s this?” I asked.

“French toast,” Mikey answered.

We ate quietly and it was weird. Everyone seemed tense. I didn’t like it. We finally finished and I pulled Frank up to my bedroom. I buried my face into the pillows and he ran his fingers through my hair.

“They all hate me,” I cried.

“They don’t--”

“I want Mama,” I interrupted. “Hate it here, want Mama.”

“Baby, your mom is in jail,” Frank said softly.

“I’m gonna move back home,” I declared. “I’ll live alone and wait for Mama to come home.”

He pulled me up into his lap and I scowled. But then he gave me my paci and my scowl was reduced to just a small pout. Then he handed me Dee and my blankie and there was no way I could be upset anymore.

“What’s the difference between a friend and a boyfriend?” I asked.

Frank chuckled quietly. “Well, you’re my boyfriend, at least I would hope so. Anyways, if you’re my boyfriend then I can kiss you and no one else is allowed to kiss you, not even your friends.”

“Really? Why?” I asked curiously.

“Because you’re my baby and I’m not sharing you with anyone,” he said.

“But my Mama said sharing is a good thing,” I said. “She’s said sharing is caring.”

“Some things you just don’t share, baby,” Frank said, leaning down to give me a kiss. “Would you want me doing that to other boys?”

“Well, are they nice boys?” I asked.

Frank chuckled quietly and shook his head. “No kissing other people is what a boyfriend means, understand?”

I smiled and nodded my head.

“Attaboy,” he said, kissing my forehead.

I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. Frank rubbed my back gently and I felt his warm arms around me.

“It’s sunday, have you done your homework?” He asked.

I pulled away and nodded my head.

“I had to write a little paper about myself and what it was like not being with Mama,” I told him. “Wanna read?”

Frank smiled and nodded his head. I reached into my brand new pastel pink backpack and got the piece of paper that I had handwritten all by myself. I handed it to him and smiled proudly. It’s the first paper I’ve had to write for school, I read it so many times I’ve memorized it.

_When I was taken from Mama I was taken to a cort where people there talked alot and it was loud and scary and i didnt like it. The man in the big chair said i couldn’t live with Mama and gave me to dad and mikey insted and they took me away. There house is so much difrent then my home. It was scary to. I miss Mama alot. My Mama is the nicest most funnest person I know but people dont like her and that makes me sad becuse i like my Mama alot. My Mama always took care of me ever since i was just a little baby and she made sure to keep me safe becuse the outside is danedrous and people said that that was bad but it wasnt she was good she wanted me safe it was good. The people who took me away from Mama arent good. They were big and scary and going threw all our stuffs and i hated it. My Mama was keeping me safe from those scary danedrous men. I miss home and I miss Mama alot but there are some good things here. Its all weerd with sell phones and lap tops and iced cream. But i like it to._

Frank cleared his throat quietly after he finished reading it.

“What’d you think?” I asked.

Frank seemed like he didn’t know quite what to say as he looked up at me.

“I think you deserve a kiss,” he said.

I squealed happily, jumping into his lap. I pressed my lips against his and smiled.

“Boyfriend kisses only, right?” I asked.

“That’s right,” he confirmed, chuckling quietly. 

“Did you do your homework?” I asked. “Mr. McDonald said doing homework is very important because it can help us get better at things.”

Frank smiled, kissing my forehead. “Yeah, baby, I finished all my homework.”

“Does that mean you can stay here for a little and play?” I asked excitedly. 

He nodded his head and I squealed. I jumped up and went to my shelf, grabbing the little toy I had. 

“Look at my pony!” I exclaimed. “Isn't she pretty?”

“She sure is,” Frank agreed. “My cousin has that same My Little Pony.”

I frowned and held her to my chest protectively. 

“No, this is my pony, not her’s,” I pouted. 

“No, sweetheart, she has her own but it's just the same as yours,” Frank explained. 

“But my Mama said mine was special and there was only one like it,” I said. 

Frank sighed quietly. “Wanna kiss again, baby boy?”

I smiled and nodded, dropping my pony as I crawled into his lap. Frank held my chin gently, bringing me forward as he pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Frank’s mouth parted again, his tongue running over my lips. 

I just up suddenly and Frank chuckled quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. I picked up another toy and showed it to him. 

“Look at my princess doll!” I exclaimed. “I have a prince one to go with it!”

I went back over to my shelf and grabbed the other doll in my the hand. I turned around and saw Frank standing there. He put his hands on my hips, gently pressing me against the wall. I looked down at him as he leaned up, crashing his lips against mine. I dropped my dolls, wrapping my arms around his neck. Frank's body was pressed close to mine, and I blushed. 

“D-do you wanna see my dollhouse too?” I whispered. 

Frank shushed me quietly, his lips on mine again. I kissed him back eagerly. I loved the kisses, they felt so good. Frank pulled away suddenly and I whimpered, shaking my head. 

“Wanna show me that dollhouse of yours now?” He asked. 

I shook my head and he smiled. 

“Kissies,” I said. 

Frank smiled, his hand caressing my cheek gently. I smiled back as I felt my heart warm. He was so pretty. His greenish eyes were sparkling in the light. Frank’s finger twirled around my red hair and I rested my head against his shoulder. Frank wrapped his arms around my waist, swaying slowly. 

“I'm so glad you're safe now,” he whispered. 

“I've always been safe, my Mama took care of me,” I mumbled. 

Frank shook his head softly. He held my hand, pulling me away from the wall. 

“Now, how about that dollhouse?” He asked. 

I smiled, kneeling in front of the big house. 

“Santa gave it to me,” I told him. “Mama said Santa always comes down chimneys but since we didn't have a chimney Santa had a special magic key instead that he could use to unlock our door to leave our presents.”

Frank raised his eyebrows as he stared at me. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Santa?” He questioned. 

“Yeah, Santa gave it to me,” I confirmed. 

“Okay,” he mumbled, rubbing my back. 

He leaned over, kissing my cheek and I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into art class happily. My pretty frilly dress swishing around my thighs. I sat next to Frank and smiled at him. He Leaned over and kissed my cheek and I giggled happily. 

“What’d Mr. McDonald say about your paper?” Frank asked. 

I pouted slightly as I crossed my arms. 

“He got a red pen and started writing all over my paper,” I complained. 

“Oh, baby, I'm sorry,” he said. 

“I worked so hard on it and then he ruined it,” I said. 

He rubbed my back gently and I smiled. 

“Anyways, wanna come back to my place after school?” Frank asked. 

“Can we have kissies?” I asked. 

“Of course we can,” he confirmed. 

“I gots to tell my dad though so he doesn't worry,” I said. 

I grabbed my art stuff and spread it onto the table. 

“My Mama used to worry about me all the time,” I said. “That's why she kept me safe. The world is dangerous, she always told me so. Said there was mean people who are very bad.”

I picked up my pencil and started drawing. 

“Gee, this place really isn't all that bad,” Frank said. “Sometimes it may seem scary and horrible but there will always be a good thing within it, no matter how small.”

I looked over at him. 

“That's what my grandpa used to say when I was younger and used to have nightmares,” Frank said. 

“I have nightmares too,” I said. “About the time I was taken from my Mama, it was very really scary.”

He gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. 

“Fags,” I heard someone say. 

Frank glared at them and I looked at him in confusion. 

“What's a fag?” I asked. 

“Nothing, sweetheart,” he replied, scowling slightly. “Just a cigarette.”

“What's a cigarette?” I asked. 

Frank looked at me with raised eyebrows. 

“Just a really bad thing that causes cancer,” he said. 

“What's cancer?” I asked. 

“Oh, Jesus,” frank muttered. “Today is not the day I wanted to teach you about the bad things.”

“So there are bad things?” I asked. “Mama was right?”

“There's good things too,” Frank said. “I'm a good thing. I am good, right?”

I giggled quietly. “Yeah, you're really good, da--”

“Maybe you shouldn't call me that in front of other people,” he interrupted. 

“Why not?” I asked. 

“Because not everyone would understand,” he said. 

I was still confused but I instead just kept drawing. Class ended and I texted my dad that I was going to Frank's house. I swung our hands between us as we walked to his car. Frank's car was weird. There were two seats in the front and three seats in the back. The rest of it was completely flat!

“What kinda car is this?” I asked as he opened my door for me. 

“It's a truck,” he said. 

“But I thought trucks were those big, scary, rumbly cars that Mikey showed me,” I said. 

“Those are semi trucks, this is a different kind of truck,” he said. 

He shut the door and got into his side as he started off towards his house. 

“Can I drive?” I asked. 

“You have to go to a special school to be able to do that,” he said. “When you go to the school you'll get a license that says you'll be able to drive.”

“Can I see your license?” I asked. 

“Yeah, here, it's in the first pocket,” Frank said. 

He handed me his wallet and I opened it. I pulled out a card and giggled. 

“Your hair is long,” I remarked, looking at the picture of him. 

“Huh?” He muttered, glancing over at it. “Oh, yeah, that was before I shaved it all off.”

“Why'd you shave it off?” I asked. 

“I don't know, just wanted to start new again,” he said. 

“Mama would never let me shave my hair, she likes my hair long,” I said. 

He reached over to hold my hand and I smiled. We got to his house and he pulled me up to his bedroom. Frank sat on the bed, pulling me onto his lap. 

“I have a question,” he said, giving me a soft kiss. “What does W-E-E-R-D spell?”

“Weird,” I answered proudly. 

Frank shook his head as he laughed. “You're adorable.”

He pressed his lips against mine, setting me down on the bed as he laid on top of me. 

“Do you have any toys?” I asked. 

“None that won't ruin your innocence,” he muttered. 

Frank kissed me again before I could think about it, not that I could really think at all. His lips made my brain all fuzzy in the best way possible. 

“I like our boyfriend kissies,” I mumbled.

“Me too,” he agreed.

Frank leaned down again, capturing my lips in his. 

“Frankie, I'm home!” I heard someone call but Frank didn't seem to notice. 

His hands rested on my hips as he kissed me. The door opened and Frank jumped up. 

“Awe, mom, c’mon, cockblock much?” Frank complained. 

His mom snickered. “Door stays open and I wanna hear talking.”

She walked away and Frank sat beside me. 

“What's a cockblock?” I asked. 

“That's not important,” he said. “What is important is that we don't get to kiss anymore.”

“No boyfriend kissies?” I pouted. 

“Unfortunately not,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. “Can I see your toys now then?”

“I don't think so,” he denied. 

“But I showed you my pony and my dollhouse,” I stated. 

“My toys and your toys are very different kinds of toys,” he said. 

“I don't understand,” I mumbled. 

“And it's good that you don't, I haven't completely ruined your innocence then,” Frank said. 

I kissed his cheek and giggled, standing up and jumping on the bed. There was footsteps and I saw his mom in the doorway. 

“Oh, I heard the talking stop and then suddenly there was a creaking bed,” she said. 

“Oh c’mon, mom, it’s not like I'd do it while you're home,” he said. 

“Do what?” I asked as I jumped. 

“Is he serious?” His mom asked. 

“‘Fraid so,” Frank said as he got up and started jumping with me. 

I giggled, holding on his hands as we jumped in a little circle. His mom looked at us in confusion for a minute before walking away. 

“You know, back when I was a teenager we were all smoking and drinking and having sex!” She called. “What's happened to this generation?”

“What's sex?” I asked Frankie as we jumped. 

“Something I will show you later, hopefully,” Frank replied. 

“Like tonight?” I asked. 

“That's too soon,” he said. 

“So, late tonight?” I questioned. 

“I've only known you for two weeks, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Two weeks is too early for sexxing?” I asked. 

“Can we sit?” He asked as he panted slightly. 

I smiled, dropping down and giggling when I bounced slightly. 

“When do we start sexxing?” I asked. “Is that only a boyfriend thing?”

“As long as you're calling it sexxing then it's too early,” he said. “And yes, it's only a boyfriend thing.”

“So can't do sexxing with other boys?” I asked. 

“Okay, first of all stop calling it sexxing because that makes it sound so weird,” Frank said. “You say having sex, not sexxing.”

“Does everyone having sex?” I asked. 

Frank buried his face into his hands as he groaned quietly. I thought he was mad but then he looked up at me with a smile. 

“Just come here and kiss me, baby,” he said. 

I smiled and straddled his hips, pressing my lips against his. Frank smiled into it and it made me happy. I held onto his shoulders as I kissed him, my lips parted as his tongue came into my mouth. 

“I like you,” I said. 

“Good, I like you too,” he said. 

“Can you play with your guitar and your magic box again?” I asked. 

“By magic box do you mean my amp?” He asked. 

I nodded quickly and he smiled. Frank got up and I hurried to sit on his desk while he grabbed his guitar and sat at his desk chair, plugging it into the box. He started playing again and I watched his fingers in amazement. 

“Is this something that I have to go to a special school for too?” I asked. 

“No, course not,” frank denied. “Come here, I'll show you.”

He moved the guitar and I sat on his lap so my back was pressed against his front. He put the guitar on my lap and I put my hands where his had been. After that, I had no clue what to do.

“Here's your guitar pick,” Frank said, putting something into my right hand. 

I looked down at the triangle thing in my hand. He started moving my fingers on my left hand, pressing them onto the strings. 

“That's a G chord,” he said. 

“like me!” I exclaimed. “I'm Gee!”

Frank laughed. “That's right, baby, now strum it.”

I ran the pick over the strings slowly, just like I had seen Frank do. I grinned when I heard the sound. 

“Music!” I cheered. 

“That's right, sweetheart,” he said, kissing the back of his neck. 

I strummed it again and giggled. 

“Now the A chord,” he said. 

Frank moved my fingers again over the strings. I played the chord and he smiled. 

“Good boy,” he praised, kissing my cheek. 

“Is that a song?” I asked. 

“Not quite, there's just a bit more you need to add to make it a song,” Frank said. 

I looked over at him. 

“How much more?” I asked. 

“A lot,” he replied. 

“Oh,” I pouted quietly. 

He gave me a kiss and I smiled. 

“But just practice and you'll do better,” he said. “Then a song won't be so hard.”

“I like hearing you play more,” I said. 

I moved my arms away and he wrapped his around me, his hands on the guitar. He played slowly and I smiled, leaning back against his chest. I closed my eyes as he played and I've never felt more at home.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat at the table with Mikey and my dad as we ate dinner. As soon as we were done, we were sent to our rooms to finish our homework. Instead of doing that, I went into Mikey's room and shut the door behind me, sitting next to him on his bed. 

“Hey, Gee, what's up?” He asked. 

I looked at him in confusion. “Um, the ceiling?”

“No I meant…” Mikey trailed off. “Never mind, what'd you need?”

“What's sex?” I asked. 

Mikey choked slightly as he blushed. 

“Why are you asking?” He asked. 

“Because Frank said we couldn't have sex yet,” I said. “He said as long as I was calling it sexxing then we couldn't.”

“Well, uh, sex is something that people do together that feels good,” he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “Usually because they really like the other person.”

“Do you and Pete have sex?” I asked. 

“Well, um…yeah,” he said quietly. “Don't tell dad.”

“Why not?” I asked. 

“Because he's super overprotective after everything that happened with you,” Mikey said. 

“How does sex feel good?” I asked. 

“Oh my god,” Mikey muttered. “It's just…why can't Frank explain this to you?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “He said that maybe one day he'd show me.”

Mikey blushed as he looked down. 

“Well then, that's a bit more information than I needed,” Mikey said. 

I sighed, laying back on the bed while he wrote something from his textbook onto his notebook. 

“What happened to your Mama, Mikey?” I asked. 

“She passed away when I was nine,” he answered. 

“What's that mean?” I asked. 

“It means she died, Gee,” Mikey stated. 

“Oh,” I said quietly. “So she went to heaven and is an angel now?”

Mikey gave me a soft smile. “Yeah, Gee, she's an angel.”

“My Mama said that when people die they go to heaven in the clouds and become angels to look out for you,” I said. 

Mikey smiled, a slightly sad look on his face. 

“Anyways, it's late, you should get ready for bed,” he said. 

I nodded, going back to my bedroom. Mr. McDonald is making me keep a journal to write down what happens to me during that day. He says the writing daily will help better with my writing. I pulled out my notebook and my sparkly pink pencil. 

_I went to Franks house after school and he played his gitar that was attatched the to majic box he calls a amp. Then I went home and we ate and I talked with Mikey and then now I'm righting this._

I put my notebook away, changing into my pajamas. I snuggled up under my blanket and turned off the light. However, I couldn't fall asleep. I picked up my phone and texted Frank instead. 

_GeeBear: i miss you_

_Daddy: I miss you too, princess_

_GeeBear: I'm board, I wanna see you again_

_Daddy: I wanna see you too_

My phone started ringing and I gasped happily. I answered it, pressing the phone to my ear. 

“Hi, daddy!” I chirped. 

Frank chuckled quietly. “Hey, baby.”

I smiled, hugging Dee. 

“I wanna see you again,” I said. 

“Maybe this Friday we can go to the mall?” He suggested. 

“What's that?” I asked. 

“Oh, I think you'll love it,” Frank said. “And afterwards we can go back to my place.”

I gasped quietly. “For more kissies?”

“Yes, we can have more kissies,” he confirmed. 

I giggled, looking up at the dark ceiling. 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Don't wanna,” I pouted. 

“You've gotta, princess,” Frank said. “Just go to sleep, baby, the faster you go to sleep, the faster you get to see me in the morning.”

“Okay, goodnight,” I mumbled sadly. 

“Goodnight, princess,” he said. 

I smiled as we hung up. I pulled my blanket up, hugging Dee as I put my paci in my mouth. After a while, I finally fell asleep. 

-+-

“You comin’ to my house?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” Frank agreed. “I've just gotta give Brendon my notebook first.”

“Why?” I asked. 

“So he can copy my notes,” Frank said. 

I gasped. “But that's _cheating_.”

Frank chuckled, rubbing my back as we walked out of the art room. I held his hand as we went to find Brendon near his locker. Frank handed him a blue notebook and I smiled. 

“We're going to my house,” I said happily. 

“Sounds fun,” Brendon said, winking at Brendon as he walked away. 

“What'd he do that for?” I asked. 

“No reason,” he replied, leading me out of the building. 

We went to his car and drove back to my house. Pete was there too, hanging out with Mikey. We could hear their video games blasting as they yelled. My dad was at work and wouldn't be home until just before dinner, as always. I held his hand and pulled him up to my room. 

“Look at my stickers!” I exclaimed. 

I showed him my sticker book and he smiled. 

“They're beautiful,” he said. 

Frank pressed his lips against mine and I smiled. 

“You cheated!” Mikey shouted. 

We heard footsteps running and Pete ran into my room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He was laughing, running a hand through his black hair. 

“Fucker!” Mikey yelled. 

“Mean word,” I pouted.

Frank smiled, opening the door. Mikey tackled Pete and they laughed. Mikey gave Pete a kiss, one that lasted long. Frank pulled my hand and we went downstairs. I gasped, pulling him out the backdoor to the treehouse. I climbed up and I could hear him behind me. When we got up, I locked the latch. 

Frank pulled me into his lap and smiled. He rested his hand on my cheek, pulling me closer for a kiss. The kiss was long and slow and sweet and I loved it. 

“You know, I saw up your skirt when you were going up the ladder,” frank whispered and I blushed. “However, it was a very good sight.”

I buried my face into the crook of his neck while my face burned. Frank laughed, running his hand through my hair. He held my chin gently, making me look back up at him as he kissed me again. His kisses moved down to my neck, sucking softly on my pale skin. 

“D-daddy, what are you doing?” I asked. 

“Hush, baby,” he whispered quietly. 

Frank sucked on my neck and I whimpered. His hand reached around and grabbed my butt gently. I could feel a weird heating inside me. 

“D-daddy,” I breathed. “All tingly.”

“Tingly, hm?” He hummed softly. 

I nodded and Frank smirked. His hips rocked up slowly and I whimpered. 

“A-achey,” I stuttered.

“What’s achey, doll?” He asked. 

“Princess parts,” I whispered. “Princess parts achey.”

Frank's hand went up my skirt and I blushed. 

“Daddy,” I whined, pushing his hand away. 

I blushed as I looked down. 

“What's wrong, baby?” He asked. 

I shrugged and he smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“Are you just being a shy little bug?” He asked. 

I nodded softly.

“Can I?” He asked. 

I nodded again and he smirked. Frank's hand went up my skirt once again, fingertips running over my cotton panties. My body quivered slightly at the touch as I held onto his shoulder. Frank pulled his hand away and I frowned. But then he grabbed my butt in both hands, pulling me tight against him and I gasped. Frank and I ground together in the treehouse, which was a lot warmer than it had been before. Little moans and gasps were leaving my lips that I couldn't stop.

“Daddy, oh my gosh, f-feels so good,” I moaned. 

I could feel the rough fabric of his jeans against my thin panties and that made this so much better. Sweat was forming on my forehead in little beads, making my red hair stick to my flushed cheeks. 

“Gonna come, baby?” Frank grunted as he bucked his hips up against me. “Gonna come for daddy?”

I nodded, but I didn't really hear what he said. There was just the blood pounding in my ears as a warm, tingly feeling built up more and more. My toes clenched, my fists tightening in his shirt as I moaned loudly. An intense wave of pleasure washed through me, making my head spin. 

“Good boy,” Frank muttered, his hands moving me back and forth to grind against him. 

He stilled suddenly, his jaw dropping as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. 

“Ah, fuck,” he gasped. 

I shuddered as he took a few deep breaths. I shifted uncomfortably and scowled. 

“Sticky,” I pouted. 

“Huh?” Frank looked at me then down at my panties. “Oh, baby, that's your come. You, my sweet prince, just had an orgasm.”

“Was that sex?” I asked, my heart still racing. 

“No, baby, sex is so much better,” Frank said. 

“Better than this?” I asked, yawning softly. 

He kissed my cheek. “C’mon, let's go get you a change of panties and you can take a nap.”

I nodded slowly, suddenly feeling really worn out and tired after coming down from my high. I followed him out of the treehouse and up to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of clean panties, going to the bathroom to clean myself up. I went back out and Frank tucked me into the bed. 

“Was that good, sweetheart?” He asked, sitting beside me. 

I smiled and nodded. 

“C-can we do it again sometime?” I asked slowly and tiredly. 

Frank chuckled, kissing my forehead. “Of course we can.”

I nodded my head, feeling my eyes droop. Frank tucked Dee in under my arm and popped my paci into my mouth. He started walking out and i scowled. 

“You cuddles?” I whimpered. 

“I'd love to but I can't,” he said. “I'm a sticky mess too, I've gotta get home.”

“Okay, daddy,” I mumbled. 

Frank came over and kissed my forehead before he walked out. I hugged Dee tight and smiled sleepily. I loved living with Mama, but who knew I missed out on so much?


	11. Chapter 11

My jaw dropped as I walked into the big building. It was filled with people walking around and little shops. 

“Wow!” I exclaimed. 

I was holding friends hand with one hand, Dee with the other. My paci was in Frank's pocket and he was holding my blankie. 

“This is so cool!” I cheered. 

“Come on, let's look around,” he said. 

Frank pulled me around and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. 

“Want a soft pretzel?” He asked. 

“I…I know what a pretzel is,” I said. “Is a soft pretzel just, like, pretzel soaked in water?”

Frank laughed, shaking his head. 

“Stay here, you can go look in the window of the store over there,” he said. 

I nodded my head as he handed me my blankie. I sat at a bench, folding the blanket up into a little square. I tied it around Dee’s neck like a little cape and giggled. I got up, looking at all the pretty dresses in the window. 

There was some giggling and I saw a girl with a boy. The boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. I scowled quietly, looking at the girl than at me. She was small and cute. I was too tall. I was too tall for Frank to kiss the top of my head and wrap his arm around my shoulders. Too tall.

“Here, baby, I think you're gonna love this,” Frank said but stopped. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“Too tall,” I pouted. 

“What's too tall?” He asked. 

“Me,” I stated, hugging Dee. 

I looked at the couple and he followed my gaze. 

“Baby, you're not tall, I'm just small,” he said. “Besides, if I weren't smaller than I wouldn't be able to listen to your heart beat everytime we hug, or give you little kisses on your neck as easily.”

I looked at another couple as the smaller girl leaned against her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder. Too tall for that.

“Come here, sweetheart, wanna try the soft pretzel?” He asked. 

We sat down at a table and he smiled. Frank broke off a piece of the pretzel and I forgot about my worries. I looked at the big sort of bread thing with salt bits on it. I ate it and smiled at the good taste. 

“Tastes even better with cheese on it,” he said, setting down a little cup of melted cheese. 

Frank broke off another piece for me and I dipped it and it did taste better with the cheese. 

“Do you like your hair longer or shorter?” I asked. 

“I don't know, I like them both,” he said. “I'm growing it out again now.”

“One time when I was younger I cutted my hair and it was all weird and uneven and spiky,” I said. 

Frank chuckled, holding onto my hand. 

“You're adorable,” he said. 

I smiled as we kept eating. We finished and Frank threw away the trash. 

“Let's walk around,” he said. “Upstairs, actually.”

Frank led me to this thing and I stopped. 

“What is this?” I asked. “The stairs is _moving_.”

“This is an escalator, sweetheart,” he said. 

Frank pulled me onto it and I whimpered, holding tight onto the railing. I looked down and held tight onto his hand. 

“You're gonna have to step off at the top, baby,” he said. 

I shook my head and he sighed. We got to the top and he stepped onto the metal. Frank pulled me off and kissed my forehead. 

“Don't like that,” I pouted. “Too scary.”

“Okay, we won't use the escalators anymore,” he said. “There's actually somewhere I wanna bring you.”

Frank pulled me over to a store with two big bears by the big entrance. I gasped, running in while Frank followed. 

“I thought that you could build your own stuffed bear,” he said. 

“Really?!” I exclaimed. 

“Yeah, it'd be fun,” Frank said. 

I squealed happily as Frank pointed everything out to me. I picked out a plain caramel colored bear. 

“Can we get a sound?” I asked. 

“Sure, pick one out,” he said. 

I looked at the array of buttons, each one labeled with a sound. I pressed them all, laughing happily at the loud sounds they made. Frank wrapped an arm around my waist while I pressed the red buttons. I grabbed the heart that said ‘I love you’ when you squeeze it. 

“C’mon, stuffing machine,” he said. 

We went to the big machine and I gasped happily. 

“Here, pick a heart,” the worked said, pointing to the bin. “When you find one, make a wish and give it a kiss.”

I picked out the red and white plaid heart, closing my eyes. I made a wish and gave it a kiss. The lady put the heart in and the noise too. She stuffed it and I smiled. 

“Give it a hug to test it, see if it's enough stuffing,” the lady said. 

I hugged the bear and smiled. 

“Perfect!” I exclaimed. 

She stitched the bear up and I smiled. We went to the next part, a little fake bathtub. I blew out the fur, brushing through it to groom him. 

“Now, you can pick out one outfit,” Frank said. 

I giggled as Frank stood to the side and I went around. I picked out a pink dress, a tiara and white shoes. He helped me put on the clothes and I smiled as we went to the end to the register. 

“What are you gonna name her?” Frank asked as we waited in line. 

“I don't know,” I mumbled. 

“Well, how'd you name Dee?” He asked. 

“I named her after my Mama because my Mama was named Donna,” I said. 

It was then that I realized I wasn't holding Dee. I gasped, looking around as my eyes filled with tears. 

“I-I don't know where Dee went,” I panicked. 

“Just wait here,” Frank said. 

He went around the store while my lip was quivering worriedly. My Mama gave me Dee, I can't lose her, I take her everywhere with me. Frank came back, Dee in his hand. 

“You must've dropped her while you were pressing all the buttons for the sound,” he said. 

I gasped, hugging Dee. 

“Thank you!” I cheered, giving him a kiss. 

He smiled as we went to the register. 

“What's the name?” She asked. 

“Um, I wanna name him Freddie,” I said. “Because Freddie sounds like Frankie.”

She nodded, typing something into the computer. 

“Who's this for?” She asked. 

“Me,” I said happily. 

She glanced up at me, her nose scrunching up slightly. I frowned in confusion as she looked back down. Something printed behind her and she pulled out a birth certificate. She got a box that looked like a house. The lady put Freddie into the box with the certificate. Frank gave her money and I smiled happily. 

“C’mon, baby, let's go,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded. We walked out and walked around for a bit, looking at all the shops. The two of us finally left and got into Frank's car. I smiled, pulling out Freddie from his box. I smiled, hugging him tight. 

“Now Freddie and Dee can be best friends,” I said. “Just like us!”

“We’re a little more than best friends,” Frank said, reaching over to hold my hand. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said. 

“Of course,” he replied. 

We went into Frank's house and he looked around. 

“Mom! We're home!” He called. 

There was no answer and he went into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter that said she was out visiting Frank's grandpa. 

“Alright, looks like we've got the place to ourselves,” he said, a small smirk on his lips. 

Frank held onto my hand, walking with me up to his bedroom. We sat on his bed and I smiled. 

“Can you tell me about your family?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded, pulling me into his lap. He gave me my paci and I cuddled both Dee and Freddie in my arms. 

“Well, it's just my mom and I, she's like my best friend,” he said. “My dad left us when we were young. So, yeah, there isn't much to tell, just the two of us and it's pretty fun.”

“What ‘bout your other family?” I asked. 

“Well, I've got a little cousin and she's pretty sweet,” he said. “Her older brother isn't so nice, he's a year older than me and a total homophobic ass. Then my aunt and uncle are both pretty okay. And my grandpa is great. He's basically my other best friend. He's really friendly and accepting of me. He's the one who got me into music, he's a drummer.”

“Does he still drummer?” I asked. 

“Yes, baby, he is still a drummer,” Frank said with a chuckle. 

Frank lifted his shirt sleeve up and I saw the picture of what I assumed was his grandpa. 

“They’re actually all coming up here soon,” he said. “You know, since thanksgiving is coming up.”

“What's thanksgiving?” I asked. 

“You never celebrated that?” He asked. 

I shook my head and he smiled. 

“What holidays did you celebrate?” He asked. 

I pulled my paci from my mouth. 

“Well, there's Christmas and Halloween and Easter and New Years and the Fourth of July,” I listed. 

“Well, thanksgiving has a lot of meaning,” frank said. “But the best part about it is that we get to eat until our tummies practically explode.”

He tickled my stomach and I giggled. 

“And then, while all the boys are watching football and the women are looking at sales magazines for Black Friday, I usually sneak off to read a book or watch a Christmas movie,” he said. “And usually within a half an hour I end up falling asleep because I was so stuffed with turkey.”

“That sounds nice,” I mumbled happily. 

“And now you get to celebrate it too,” he said. “Maybe you can even come over to my house. Although, your dad will probably want you there, it is your first thanksgiving together, after all. But maybe after you eat you can come over and we can watch a Christmas movie together.”

“I've never watched a Christmas movie before,” I said. 

“We’ll watch the grinch, it'll be perfect,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded my head. 

“My mom is gonna be gone until tomorrow night, do you wanna stay over?” He offered. 

“A sleepover?!” I asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, baby, a sleepover,” Frank confirmed. 

I smiled, giggling as I nodded, giving him a big kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood, watching over Frank's shoulder in interest. 

“What's that?” I asked. 

“This is ramen, babydoll,” he said. 

Frank opened a package and I giggled. 

“Those noodles are in the shape of a block!” I exclaimed. 

Frank laughed and nodded as he dropped it into the boiling water. He turned around, wrapping his arms around my waist as he gave me a kiss. 

“What are we gonna do at our sleepover, daddy?” I asked. 

“We can watch a movie and eat sweets,” he suggested. 

I smiled and nodded. Frank gave me another kiss before turning back to the pot. 

“You told your dad you're staying over, right?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I did,” I said. 

“Good, we don't want him worrying again,” he said. 

I smiled, hugging Dee. I watched as Frank poured a packet into the pot, mixing everything. I gave him a hug, nuzzling my face into his neck. He laughed and ran a hand through my hair. 

“Good boy,” frank mumbled, kissing the top of my head. 

“What's you gots to do now?” I asked. 

“Now we just wait for it to cool down a little and then we can eat it,” he said. 

Frank lifted my head up and gave me a soft kiss. 

“Come on, get the bowls and forks so we can eat,” he said. 

I nodded, getting two bowls and two forks. He filled them up and I smiled happily as he carried them to the table. The two of us sat and ate happily. 

“Is prison a good place?” I asked. 

Frank looked up at me with raised eyebrows. 

“Why're you asking?” He replied. 

“Because my Mama’s there and I don't know what it's like,” I said. “Is it nice? Nobody never did tell me.”

He sighed, patting his lap. I went around the table and sat down as he smiled. 

“Prison can be…not so good,” he said quietly. “In a way it's like your old home. Cement walls and floors and being locked in 24/7 without allowed contact to anyone.”

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“So it's like home? That's good!” I cheered. 

“No, baby,” he said softly. “I don't want you really be introduced to all the bad in the world but…it isn't good. It's dangerous and full of bad people.”

“B-but my Mama isn't bad, she doesn't deserve to be in there,” I said worriedly. 

“Babydoll, keeping you in a basement all your life isn't a good thing,” Frank said. “That's a very bad thing to do.”

“No it's not,” I denied. “She was keeping me safe.”

Frank sighed, reaching over to grab my bowl. 

“Eat up, princess,” he said. 

The two of us finished and Frank cleaned up the bowls. We went up to his room and he put a movie on on his tv. He pulled something out and I stared at it curiously. 

“This is a bean bag,” he said. “Sit.”

I looked at him in confusion and sat down. I giggled, feeling the weird thing beneath me. 

“I've only got one so scootch,” he said. 

I stood up and he smiled, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. We watched the screen and I smiled happily. It ended and I frowned. 

“How about you get changed into some pajamas and we can cuddle in bed and we can watch another movie,” he suggested. 

I giggled and nodded my head. I got up and jumped on the bed, laughing happily. 

“Gotta change into some jim-jam-jimmy-jam-jammy-jams!” I cheered. 

He laughed and dug through his dressers. 

“C’mon, sweetheart, gotta change,” he said. 

I jumped off the bed and lifted my arms up. Frank pulled my shirt off, putting on one of his shirts. 

“Shorts or sweats?” He asked. 

“I don't sleep with pants,” I said. 

I pushed my skirt down and he blushed. 

“Okay, that works too,” Frank mumbled. 

“Oh, I forgot Dee and Freddie downstairs,” I remembered. 

I went downstairs, picking up my stuffies as i hurried back up. Frank was already changed and setting up a new movie by the time I got to Frank's room. 

“What are we watching now?” I asked. 

“Well, I thought we could watch a horror movie, you know, see if you're into them,” he said. 

“What's a horror movie?” I asked. 

“You'll see,” he said. 

I cuddled up under the blankets as he sat beside me and pressed play. It started okay but then it started to get creepier. I whimpered quietly, holding onto Frank's hand. 

“Don't like,” I denied. 

“No?” He asked, pausing the movie. 

I shook my head and he shut the movie off. 

“Okay, let’s just head to bed then, you tired?” He asked. 

I nodded and he went up and switched the light off. I whimpered, pulling the blanket up to my neck. He crawled into bed with me and I frowned. 

“Switch sides,” I said. 

We switched the sides of the bed so he was by the scary door instead of me. I cuddled up by his side and he smiled. 

“Are you scared, sugar?” He asked. “Huh? My scared little bunny?”

I nodded softly and he hugged me. 

“I know what can take your mind off all that shit,” frank mumbled. 

“What's that, daddy?” I asked. 

He smirked, pushing me back onto the bed. He kissed my neck and I whimpered quietly. Frank's hand went down to my thigh, squeezing softly. He kissed along my jaw, his hand still massaging the soft skin on my thigh. 

The door opened and his mom stood in the doorway. Frank pulled away quickly, making sure to keep his blanket over his lap. 

“Didn't know you'd be having company,” she said. 

“I-I'm sorry, I thought you were gonna stay over night,” Frank said, not looking his mom in the eye. 

“Well, I'd hate to send you home, Gee, that'd be rude,” she said. “But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to sleep in the guest room.”

“Mom, c’mon, is that necessary?” Frank complained. 

“Judging by what I walked in on, yes,” mom replied. “Come here, Gee, I'll show you the way.”

I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

“Oh my god, mom, what the hell?” I heard Frank complaining as she shut the door. 

She opened a door down the hall and smiled. 

“I guess I'll be seeing you for breakfast,” she said. “Goodnight, Gee.”

She shut the door and I heard her footsteps walking away. 

“I can hear when the doors open!” She called. 

I cuddled up underneath the blanket. I put my paci into my mouth, wrapping my blankie around shoulders. I hugged my stuffies and whimpered quietly. I was still scared from the movie, really scared. I looked around me at the unfamiliar room in fear. 

“I want my Mama,” I whimpered. “Wanna go home.”

I sniffled, hugging Dee and Freddie. It was so scary, I wanted Mama to come back and get me. I didn't wanna be here, it was too scary. This world was too big and there is too many people and so many rules and things I don't understand. I hate it here. I wanna go back home and live with Mama. 

I finally fell asleep after a while. I woke up a little bit later, sun shining in through the window. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I picked up my stuff, going out to Frank's room. I set my things onto his bed, putting on my skirt. The room was empty and I went downstairs. 

“Good morning, baby,” Frank said. 

He kissed my forehead and I smiled. 

“My mom made waffles,” he said. “Sorry about last night, by the way, she usually stays the night when she visits my grandpa. It was really embarrassing and trust me, she got an earful for it when I woke up. I'm just really sorry.”

I nodded softly and he ran a hand through my hair. 

“What's wrong, buttercup?” Frank asked. 

“Want my Mama,” I whispered. 

“Oh, sweetheart, do you wanna come and hang out with my mom?” He offered. 

I shrugged my shoulders and he held my hand, pulling me into the dining room. I sat at the table and his mom came in with a plate of something. 

“Here we go,” she said, sitting down across from us. 

They put their food onto their plates and I watched them. I stared at the checkered things and the brown stuff Frank poured over his. 

“This is a waffle and this is maple syrup,” Frank said. 

He put two waffles onto my plate, pouring the syrup. 

“We've also got eggs and raspberries,” his mom added. 

We ate breakfast quietly and I loved the waffles. We finished up and Frank pulled me up to his bedroom. 

“Door open!” His mom called. 

Frank ignored his mom, shutting the door behind us. He pulled my onto his lap and smiled. I nuzzled my face into his neck and he rubbed my back. 

“What's wrong, princess?” He asked. 

“Want my Mama,” I said softly. 

“Want me to take you home?” He offered and I nodded. “To your home with Mikey.”

I hesitated for a moment before nodding again. 

“Alright, let's get your stuff and I'll drive you home,” Frank said. 

He patted my butt and I stood up, gathering all my things. Frank gave me a soft kiss and smiled. 

“Is there any reason you wanna go home?” He asked. 

“Too scary,” I muttered. “Don't like it. Mama was right about the monsters, I saw them in the movie.”

“No, sweetheart, that movie wasn't real,” he denied. 

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him in confusion. 

“But…but it look so real,” I stated. 

“But it's not, everything is fake, it's just people in costumes,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled, looking down at my feet. 

“Do you still wanna go home?” He asked. 

I nodded and he ran a hand through my hair. Frank held my hand, bringing me downstairs. 

“I'm taking Gee home!” Frank called. 

We walked to his truck and drove home quietly. Frank pressed a button and music started playing. I looked at it in fascination, turning the knob to make it get louder and quieter. I turned it up really loud, then back down again so it was just above a whisper before putting it back to what Frank had it set on. I giggled quietly, pressing it and making it stop altogether. 

“You're too cute,” Frank said. 

We got to my house and he leaned over to give me a kiss. 

“I'll see you later, sweetheart,” he said. 

I nodded my head, giggling softly as I kissed his cheek and hopped out of the car.


	13. Chapter 13

I was in my foods class, sitting at a table with people I didn't know. I hated it here. I sat on my phone as the people around me talked. The teacher stepped out of the room to print something and I frowned as two boys walked up to me. 

“What's wrong with you?” One of them asked. 

“Nothin’,” I replied. 

“Why do you wear dresses?” He asked. 

“I like them,” I said. “My Mama always gave them to me.”

“Are you mentally fucking retarded?” The other asked. 

I looked at him in confusion. “What's retarded?”

“You, you're retarded,” the first one stated. 

From the way they were saying it, it didn't sound like a very nice thing. 

“I'm retarded?” I asked. “What's that mean?”

“Retarded fag,” the other said. 

They snickered as the class ended. I grabbed my bag and hurried to the art room. I sat beside Frank with a scowl. 

“What's up?” He asked. 

“Why am I retarded?” I asked. 

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at me. 

“Baby, you're not retarded,” he denied. “Why would you think that?”

“People told me I was,” I said. “They told me I'm a retarded fag. What's that mean?”

“Who said that?” Frank asked, looking angry. 

I whimpered, leaning away from him. 

“I-I don't know,” I whispered. 

Frank sighed, scratching the back of his neck. 

“You're not retarded,” he denied. “And if you remember who said that then tell me because that's not a good thing.”

“What's it mean, though?” I asked. 

“Baby, just…just work on your art,” he mumbled. 

I sighed, looking at all my stuff that Frank must've gotten out for me. 

“Is he one of the bad people?” I asked. “Like the ones Mama told me about? The monsters?”

“Yeah, baby, he's one of the monsters,” he said. 

We kept drawing and I sat quietly. 

“So, there's no school tomorrow because of thanksgiving break,” Frank said. “Wanna come to my place tomorrow? I mean, since it's thanksgiving you'd have to ask your dad but if it's cool with him I can give you a ride or something.”

I smiled and nodded my head. 

-+-

“Wear something nice, baby,” Frank said. “Bring a bag too if you wanna stay over.”

“Why would i bring a bag?” I asked. 

“No, a bag with clothes and stuff inside it,” he clarified. 

“Okay,” I said. “Bye bye.”

I grabbed my backpack, putting in some pajamas, extra clothes, my stuffies, blankie, and my paci. I changed into a dress with long sleeves because it was starting to get cold out. The cold was weird, I haven't felt the cold like this before. 

“Bye, Mikey, bye, dad,” I said, giving them both hugs. 

“Call us if you need anything,” my dad said. 

I nodded my head as Mikey grabbed his keys. He drove me over to Frank's house, which wasn't very far, thankfully. I stepped out, waving goodbye as I went to the front door and pressed the button that made a ringing sound. I knew it was called something but I forgot. 

“Hi, Gee,” Ms. Iero said when she opened the door. 

She ushered me in and to the dining room where a lot of people were sitting. Frank stood up, giving me a hug. He was wearing black jeans with a white button up and a black tie. 

“Frank, please, tuck in your shirt,” a lady said. 

When she wasn't looking, Frank stuck his tongue out at her. We sat down and he held my hand under the table. 

“We were just about finishing eating dessert, Gee,” his mom said. “Would you like a slice of pie or something?”

“No, i'm full,” I said. 

“No thank you,” Frank whispered. 

“No thank you,” I corrected. 

“Good,” frank mumbled. 

They finished eating and Frank pulled me up into his room. There was something on the ground, made up like a bed. 

“What's that?” I asked. 

“That's the air mattress my cousin is sleeping on,” Frank said. 

I sat on it and giggled. 

“It's weird,” I said. 

“Come on, he’ll have a fit if anyone touches his stuff,” he said. 

He grabbed his laptop and we sat on his bed. Frank typed some things in and a movie started playing. The door opened and someone else came in, shutting it behind him. He looked about our age with dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

“This is my cousin, Enzo,” Frank said. “Enzo, this is Gee.”

He grunted at me, laying down on his bed as he texted on his phone. We watched the movie about the green man and the little girl at Christmas. Frank wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing the side of my head. 

“Hold on, I've gotta use the bathroom,” Frank said. 

He paused the movie and left the room. I looked over at Enzo curiously and smiled. 

“What's Enzo mean?” I asked. 

“Fuck off, fag,” he muttered. 

“I-i don't understand, I'm not a cigarette,” I said. 

He set his phone aside and sat up. 

“No, you're a disgusting faggot,” he spat. “You’re worth nothing.”

“B-but my Mama loves me, she says I'm worth a million stars,” I said quietly. 

“Well you're not, you're a freak,” he said. 

“But--”

I was interrupted when he hit me. I cried, holding my cheek as it stung painfully. 

“What's going on?” Frank asked as he walked in. 

I got up, crying and running into my arms. 

“He hit me!” I exclaimed. 

He pulled me downstairs as I held my cheek and sobbed. Mrs. Iero looked up at us and her eyes widened. 

“Gee, what happened?” She asked. 

“Enzo hit him,” Frank stated. 

“Come here, let me get you some ice,” she said. 

She went to the kitchen, coming back with a baggy of ice. 

“Enzo!” Frank's uncle called. 

Enzo came downstairs, looking annoyed. 

“Did you hit him?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Enzo replied. “I had a right to, he was being a little fag.”

“You don't fucking call him that,” frank growled. 

“Oh I forgot, that's your nickname, Faggot Frank,” Enzo said. 

“Enzo,” Ms. Iero scolded, looking to his parents for help. “We do not say those things in this house. Apologize to them, especially Gee.”

Enzo scoffed. “Yeah, I'm never gonna do that.”

He stormed off upstairs and I whimpered. 

“Sweetheart, I'm sorry,” Ms. Iero apologized. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

I shook my head, holding onto Frank's hand. 

“Alright, well, you can sleep in Frank's room tonight since Enzo will be in there too,” she said. “Again, I am so sorry for all of this.”

I nodded my head and we went up to Frank's room. We sat on his bed and Frank glared at Enzo.

“I'm sorry,” Frankie mumbled, kissing my forehead. 

I held the ice against my cheek, giving him a hug with my free arm. 

“Gonna get changed?” Frank asked. 

I sighed quietly and looked at him. 

“I like you in that outfit,” I said quietly. 

“Yeah? Maybe I'll wear it again,” he said. “C’mon, get changed and we can go to sleep.”

I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I changed into my light blue nightgown with white stars on it. Frank was changed and waiting for me in his bedroom.

“I'm stuffed and tired,” he said, burying his face into the crook of my neck. 

I smiled as he turned off the light and we snuggled up in bed. 

“How's your cheek, baby boy?” He asked, caressing it softly. 

I whimpered and looked in Enzo’s direction, where I could see the light of his phone. 

“Don't worry, he's got headphones on, he can't hear us,” he said. 

“It stings an ittle little bit but not much anymore,” I said. 

Frank chuckled softly. “You're so fucking adorable.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss. Frank pulled my body closer, pressing my body down against the mattress. His lips moved with mine, one hand tangling in my hair and the other on my hip. My arms wrapped around him as I kissed back. He pulled away slowly, burying his face into the crook of my neck. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he mumbled. 

I smiled, hugging him tight as I closed my eyes. I couldn't really sleep as I still was thinking about things. 

“Is Enzo a monster?” I asked. 

“Yeah, he can be,” Frank mumbled. 

“Are there a lot of monsters?” I asked. 

“There's angels too,” Frank said. 

“But my Mama said the angels were in heaven,” I said. 

“Yeah, they are, but some of them walk on Earth too,” he said. “Some people who are great and do good. Like this man named Martin Luther King Jr., or Abraham Lincoln or even this girl named Susan B. Anthony. You're an angel too, baby.”

“I-I'm dead?” I asked nervously. 

Frank laughed and shook his head, kissing the tip of my nose. 

“You're a living angel,” he said. “Someone who is so good and pure and just wants the best for everyone.”

“I am?” I asked. “But I didn't do nothing.”

“You've never seen anything, you only believe in the good in the world,” Frank whispered. “That's what makes you an angel.”

“I think you're an angel too,” I said. 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Frank asked. “Nobody’s told me I'm an angel before.”

“Because you're always making me feel better and making me happy when I'm sad, that's what makes you an angel,” I said. 

“Thanks, baby, you're so perfect,” he mumbled, kissing my cheek. 

I smiled, cuddling up with him and pulling the blanket tighter around us. 

“I'm sorry about my family,” Frank said quietly. “My cousin’s an ass and my aunt and uncle aren't all that much better. The only good ones are my mom and my grandpa. Well, and my younger cousin, but she's still young so she's just cute.”

“I don't really know all my family,” I said. “My dad said there's people and stuff, like I gots an aunt and some cousins but I haven't met them.”

Frank smiled and gave me a soft kiss. 

“Well, maybe you'll see them around Christmas,” he said.

I felt myself become giddy as I thought about it. 

“It's almost christmas!” I exclaimed in a hushed tone. 

Frank laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. 

“What do you want from Santa?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and kissed my forehead. “I want you to just stay precious.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Do you wanna come back to my house?” Frank asked. 

I whimpered and shook my head. 

“Enzo isn't there anymore, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. “Okay, I'll go then. He's scary, I don't like monsters.”

“Neither do I, baby,” he said. “We can watch Hello Kitty.”

I gasped and nodded my head. I texted my dad and he said it was okay for me to go over. We cleaned up our things and headed out to his car. Frank drove us back to his house and we went up to his room. 

“Do you think you can set it up?” He asked. 

I nodded proudly, opening his laptop and going to YouTube. I played a Hello Kitty episode and he smiled, running a hand through my hair. 

“Good boy,” he praised, kissing my head. 

“I've been learninged,” I said. “Mikey shows me how to use his laptop.”

“Well good for you, baby,” he said. 

I giggled, holding onto his hand. I snuggled up by his side and smiled happily. Frank wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I watched the laptop. He pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me as he kissed my neck gently. I giggled, turning to look at him. I straddled his hips and he smiled. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” he said. 

“Hi, daddy,” I said, giggling quietly. 

I kissed his nose and he smiled at me. Frank brought me closer, kissing me deeply. I smiled into the kiss but his phone started ringing. He sighed, answering it and putting it to his ear. 

“Hi, mom,” he said. “Okay…okay…okay…love you too, bye.”

I watched him as he hung up the phone. 

“She's staying late at work tonight and says I have to vacuum the living room,” he said. “I should probably do that now before I forget.”

I followed him downstairs and he grabbed a weird thing from the closet. I sat on the couch, watching in interest. He unwound the wire and plugged it into the wall. Frank pressed a button and the thing roared to life. I shrieked, jumping up onto the back of the couch where it--hopefully--couldn't reach me. Frank looked at me with raised eyebrows as he turned it off again. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“What is that?” I asked. 

“It's a vacuum,” Frank stated. “Gee, are you scared of the vacuum?”

I nodded my head and stared at it. 

“It's not bad, it just sucks up all the dirt on the carpet,” he said. 

“What if it sucks me up?” I asked. 

“Well, I can suck you if you'd like,” Frank offered. 

I stared at him in confusion and he laughed. 

“Never mind, you don't know what that means,” he said. “It won't suck you up, baby.”

I whimpered as he started it again. I hid my face in the pillow as he moved around the room. Soon enough, it turned off and I felt his hand on my back. 

“It's done now, sweetheart,” he said. 

I stood up, holding his hand as we walked out of the room and--most importantly--away from the vacuum. Frank pressed me up against the wall and I looked down at him as he smirked. He kissed me roughly, pressing his body tight against mine. I whimpered quietly as he rocked his hips against mine. 

“You're so hot,” frank muttered, kissing my neck. 

“No I'm not, it's kinda cold in here,” I said. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Frank grumbled. 

His lips were against mine again and I kissed back. I could feel the tingling again as I moaned softly. He pulled away, grabbing my hand. I followed him up to his bedroom where he shut the door behind us and moved to the bed. He pressed me down against the mattress, looking down at me with dark eyes. 

“I want to do so many things to you,” he whispered. 

I whimpered as he rolled his hips down against mine. My head fell back as he kissed my neck. Frank pulled my panties off and I looked down at him in confusion. He sucked on his fingers, locking eyes with me. Frank brought them down and pressed them against my entrance. 

My eyes widened slightly as he pushed two in. Frank buried his face into the crook of my neck, leaving small kisses on my pale skin. It stung a bit from the stretch as he moved them in an out. A wave of pleasure shot through me and I moaned, throwing my head back. My eyes shut as I rocked my hips against his hand, feeling the pleasure run through my body all the way to my fingertips and made my brain fizzle out a little. 

He pulled his fingers away suddenly and I opened my eyes, looking at him in confusion. Frank reached into his bedside table and grabbed a bottle and a square foil package. 

“Wh-what's that?” I asked. 

Frank didn't say anything as he pushed his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. I whimpered at the sight of him, looking up at him as I was still a little confused. He opened the wrapper and rolled on the rubber inside it, spreading the thing from the bottle over it too. 

“Wh-what are you doing, daddy?” I asked. 

Frank leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. 

“Trust me, baby, okay?” He whispered. 

I nodded and he smiled. I felt Frank slowly pushed into me and I gasped, clinging onto him. It stung and I fought back tears as I buried my face into his neck. 

“Tell me if you wanna stop, okay?” He asked. 

I nodded softly as he pushed in all the way. I squeaked quietly, my arms wrapping around him. Frank was breathing heavily, hands holding my hips. He kissed my neck gently, whispering reassuring words to me. 

Frank started rocking his hips slowly. I whimpered, wrapping my legs around him. My skirt bunched up around my waist, my hands balling up his shirt in my fists. Frank moved his hips faster, a warm feeling washing over me as the pain started to subside. I moaned softly and felt Frank smirk against my skin. He kissed my collarbone, moving faster. Frank groaned, sitting up straight and tipping his head back. 

“Fuck, baby, so fucking good,” he moaned. 

He hit a spot inside me that made me cry out in pleasure. I grabbed onto the sheets, my head falling back as I moaned. Frank started going harder and rougher. I whined loudly, the burning ache being all that I could think about. My back arched, an unbelievable amount of pleasure shooting through me that made my toes curl and I practically sobbed. 

“Good boy,” Frank muttered as he worked me through my orgasm. 

He pulled out and smiled down at me, my body shaking softly as I tried to catch my breath. He took off the rubber thing, tying it up and he threw it away. Frank pulled his pants up and laid next to me, pulling me into his arms. 

“That was sex, baby,” he whispered. 

I hugged him tight and he groaned quietly. 

“Here, let me get you cleaned up,” he said softly. 

Frank got up, coming back with a wet rag. The warm cloth ran over my skirt, cleaning up the white mess. He tossed it into his hamper, cuddling up with me. Frank kissed the top of my head while I buried my face into the crook of his neck. 

“How was it?” He asked. 

“Good,” I said softly. 

He rubbed my back softly, humming to me quietly. 

“How is school, baby, are those kids still being mean to you?” He asked. 

“Sometimes,” I mumbled. “They say things and I'm pretty sure they're supposed to be mean but I don't know what they mean.”

“Like what?” He asked. 

“Like tranny,” I said. “I don't know what that is.”

Frank sighed, kissing my forehead. 

“Tell me if they mess with you,” he said. 

I nodded, my finger tracing the words on his shirt. 

“My Mama was right, the monsters are everywhere,” I whispered. “They hurt me and do awful things.”

“But the angels make up for it,” Frank said. 

“I like the angels, the angels are nice,” I said. “Not the monsters, monsters are scary. The monsters make me wanna go back home with Mama because they're so scary and mean.”

“Don't worry, I won't let the monsters lay a hand on you,” frank reassured. 

“Can I see my Mama?” I asked. 

Frank didn't say anything and looked up at him. 

“I can see her?” I asked hopefully.

“You have to ask your dad,” he said. 

I gasped, grabbing my phone. I pressed his name and heard the ringing as I pressed it to my ear. 

“Hi--”

“Dad!” I interrupted. “Can I go see my Mama in prison?!”

It was quiet for a moment. “I don't think that's a very good idea, Gee.”

“Wh-what?” I asked. 

“No, Gee, you can't go see your mom,” he denied. 

I hung up, my lip quivering as I looked at Frank. He sighed, pulling me into his arms. I sobbed into his chest, wanting nothing more than to just see my Mama, I missed her so much. 

“Oh god, it's getting late, I should drive you home,” Frank said. 

I shook my head. “Monster is at home.”

“Baby, your dad isn't a monster,” Frank stated. 

“Yes he is, he won't let me see Mama,” I cried. 

“C’mon, princess, let me get you home,” he said. 

I sat up, wiping my eyes. I found my panties on the ground and pulled them on. I grabbed my backpack and sulked out of his room to his car. Frank got in with me and reached over to hold his hand. 

“When's your birthday?” He asked. 

“April,” I grumbled. 

“Well, as soon as you turn eighteen in April you can see her,” he said. 

I crossed my arms. “Too far.”

He kissed my cheek and started driving. We parked in my driveway ten minutes later and I scowled. 

“C’mon, give me a goodbye kiss,” he said. 

I shook my head, turning my head away. 

“Not even a little kiss?” He asked. “You aren't mad at _me_ , are you?”

I sighed, turning and giving him a quick kiss. I got out of the car and went straight around the side of the house to the backyard. I climbed up the tree house and locked the latch behind me. I sucked on my paci, cuddling Dee and my blankie as i cried. 

I just wanna see my Mama but my dad is a monster.


	15. Chapter 15

I grabbed my last bag, hauling it up into the treehouse. Turns out my dad also had one of those ‘air mattresses’ like Frank has. I blew it up in the tree house and set it all up with my sheets, blankets, and pillows. I've moved my stuff from my bedroom to the treehouse. 

“Gerard, you have to come down here,” my dad ordered. 

“No!” I shouted. “‘M not living with you!”

“You can't live in a treehouse,” he stated. 

I crossed my arms, huffing as I sat on my bed. There was a knock on the door and I scowled. 

“Hey, it’s Mikey and Pete, can we come in?” Mikey asked. 

I mulled over it for a moment before opening the door. They climbed in, sitting down while I locked it again so no monsters could come in. 

“Pretty cozy situation you've got here,” Pete said. 

I nodded my head, pouting as I hugged Dee. 

“But it's gonna start getting colder now that it's December,” he added. 

“I gots blankets,” I stated. 

Pete bit his lip and looked at my brother for help. 

“Gee, what happened?” Mikey asked. 

“I was at Frank's today and after we sexed dad said I wasn't allowed to see my Mama,” I told him. 

“Wait, go back a second,” he said. “You two had sex?”

I nodded my head. “What's that gots to do with anything?”

Pete looked at Mikey with raised eyebrows. 

“Is he…is he even able to give consent?” He asked. “It's sort of like a drunk person, they can't give consent. Can he? He doesn't even know what sex is.”

“Are you saying Frank raped him?” Mikey asked. 

Pete shrugged. “I mean, he's got the mental age of a five year old, I don't think he can legally give consent.”

Mikey sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“What's rape?” I asked. 

“Gee, why are you moving into the treehouse?” Mikey asked instead. 

“Because my dad is a monster and I don't wanna live with him, I wanna go back to Mama,” I stated. 

“Gee, my dad is the good guy,” Mikey said. “Your mom isn't.”

“Yes she is!” I cried. “My Mama is perfect! She's an angel!”

“Gee--”

“Get out!” I interrupted. 

They looked at me before climbing out of the treehouse. I locked the hatch and scowled, hugging Dee. I cracked open one of the windows and saw Mikey and Pete talking to my dad in the backyard. I shut it again, cuddling up with Dee under my blankets. This treehouse was safe, i can live here. 

My phone started ringing and I answered it, smiling happily. 

“Hi, daddy!” I chirped. 

“Hey, baby,” Frank said. “I heard you decided to move out?”

“I don't wanna live with a monster,” I said. 

“Baby, he's trying to keep you safe,” he said quietly. 

“From my Mama? But my Mama isn't dangerous,” I denied. 

“No, princess, from the other people in prison,” Frank said. 

“O-other people?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, some of them are really dangerous and mean, you shouldn't be near them,” Frank said. “The prison is full of monsters. And these monsters are the worst of all the monsters, even a lot worse than Enzo.”

I whimpered, hugging Dee. 

“Th-then we need to get my Mama out of there,” I said. “She's gonna get hurt.”

I heard Frank sigh as I sniffled. 

“C’mon, let's talk about something else,” he said. “What about Christmas?”

I gasped and bounced happily. 

“Only 23 days!” I exclaimed. “I already started writing my letter to Santa!”

“Yeah? What's on it?” Frank asked. 

“That's a secret, daddy,” I said, giggling quietly. 

“What do you want me to get you for Christmas, sweetheart?” He asked. 

“Why would you get me something?” I asked. “That's Santa’s job.”

“Because sometimes people get presents for each other too,” Frank said. “Nevermind, I think I'll know something you'll like.”

My eyes widened. “What is it?”

“You're gonna have to wait until Christmas,” he said. 

“No, that's too far!” I whined. “Can I have a hint?”

“Nope,” he denied. 

I whimpered, laying in my bed. 

“Is it good?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Frank said. “Why don't you go to sleep, okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning at school.”

“Okay, fine,” I said sadly. 

“Alright, goodbye, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Goodbye-bye, daddy,” I mumbled. 

He hung up and I sighed. It was dark and I looked out the window, seeing that the others had gone back inside. I snuggled under the blankets, sucking on my paci. I snuggled my face against Dee, feeling her soft fur against my skin. 

-+-

“This is Lindsey,” Mr. McDonald said. “She's gonna tutor you.”

I looked at her, furrowing my eyebrows. She hard blonde hair and red lipstick with a plaid skirt on. 

“A tutor?” I asked. 

“Yes, a tutor is someone who helps teach you outside of school,” Mr. McDonald explained. “She's the same age as you and in the advanced classes.”

“Hi, Gee,” she said, giving me a small wave and a warm smile. 

“Why can't Frankie tutor me?” I asked. 

“It's better to have someone else who you won't get distracted by,” he said. 

I looked at Lindsey nervously. 

“Are you an angel or a monster?” I asked. 

“A what?” Lindsey asked. 

“Angel or monster?” I repeated, hugging Dee. 

“Well, angel I’d hope,” she answered. 

I smiled at her and she returned it. 

“Good,” I said. “I like angels.”

“Me too,” Lindsey agreed. 

“So, I talk with your dad and you two will be meeting for an hour and a half after school everyday,” Mr. McDonald said. 

“B-but after school is when Frankie and I play together,” I said. 

“Well, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to go with him after,” he said. 

I crossed my arms and pouted. 

“Don't wanna, I wanna be with Frankie,” I stated. 

“Well, you need to focus on actually working on your school in order to graduate rather than being with your friend,” he said. 

My eyes watered as I looked down. I hugged Dee and shook my head. I don't care about being in this school, I just wanna be with my Frankie. 

“I want Frankie,” I whimpered. 

“Don't worry, Gee, we can still have fun,” Lindsey reassured, rubbing my back gently. 

I wiped away the tears that fell, not looking at them. The bell rang and I got up, grabbing my bag and hurrying out of the room. I was supposed to go to my cooking class now but instead I ran to Frank's classroom. He was with Ryan as I ran over and hugged him tight. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” He asked. 

“Mr. McDonald said I have to be tutorered,” I cried.

“Oh, sweetheart, that's okay,” he said, running his hand through my hair. 

“No it's not, then I don't get to spend as much time with you,” I said. 

The bell rang and people started sitting in their seats. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” The teacher asked. 

I looked over at her scary, mean eyes. I whimpered, burying my face into the crook of Frank's neck. 

“You need to leave,” she said sternly. 

I cried, holding tighter onto Frank in fear. 

“You need to back off,” Frank said. 

I sniffled, my hands grabbing at his shirt softly. 

“C’mon, baby, let’s go,” frank whispered. 

He grabbed his bag and held my hand. The two of us walked out and out of the school. I looked back with wide eyes then at Frank. 

“B-but we aren't allowed to leave,” I said. 

“No one’s stopping us,” Frank stated. 

We walked off the campus and soon got to the town square. Frank sat down on a bench and had me sit across his lap. I sniffled, wiping the tears away from my eyes. 

“Now, tell me what happened,” he said, squeezing just above my knee reassuringly. 

“There was this girl and her name was lindsey and Mr. McDonald said that I was gonna be getting tutoringed by her and that I won't be able to spend as much time with you,” I told him, my lip quivering. 

“Well, it's a good thing you're gonna get tutored, it'll help you,” Frank said. 

“But why can't you do it and not her?” I asked. 

“I wouldn't be a good tutor for you,” he said. 

“Why's that?” I asked. 

“Because I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth off of you,” he stated. 

I blushed and he kissed my cheek just to prove his point. I rested my head against his shoulder. I yawned, rubbing my eye. My fist pulled away and now had makeup on it, making me whine quietly. 

“My makeup,” I muttered. 

“You tired, princess?” He asked. 

I nodded and he smiled. 

“Let's go back to my house, no one is home so you can take a nap where it's all quiet,” he said. 

I nodded and stood up. Frank held my hand as we went to his house. The two of us went up to his bedroom and I set my backpack down. I cuddled up under the blankets and sighed. Frank grabbed Dee, my paci and my blankie. He laid next to me and smiled. I sucked on the paci, hugging Frankie tight. 

“You okay, baby?” He asked. 

I nodded, resting my head on his chest. 

“Do you think you can go to tutoring?” He asked. “For me?”

“Don't wanna,” I mumbled. “Wanna be with you.”

“You can be with me after okay? Just spend a little bit of time with Lindsey so she can help you learn and then we can be together after,” he said. 

I frowned slightly, holding him tighter. 

“Can you do that for me?” Frank asked. “Can you be a good boy and get tutored by Lindsey?”

“Fine,” I mumbled. 

“Good boy,” he praised, hand stroking my hair gently. 

I couldn't help but smile slightly at that. I wanna make daddy proud of me.

“I'm gonna learn so much and be so smarts,” I said. 

“That's right, you'll be just like Einstein,” Frank agreed. 

I frowned in confusion. “What is Einstein?”

“You'll learn that later,” Frank said. “Right now I just want your kisses.”

I giggled, leaning up and pressing my lips against his.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat at the table at Lindsey’s house while she taught me math. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as she tried to explain it to me. 

“So division is really easy, actually,” she said. “Just think of it like this, Gee, imagine if you had ten cookies.”

She opened up a package of cookies, putting ten on the table. My eyes widened happily as I reached for them. 

“No,” Lindsey denied. 

I whimpered, pulling my hand away and looking down sadly. 

“So you have ten cookies and we have to divide them between two people, you and I,” Lindsey said. “How can we split them evenly so we get the same number of cookies?”

“Five and five!” I cheered.

“Good job,” she said. “Now, imagine we had three people instead. You, me and…um--”

“Frankie!” I exclaimed. 

“Okay, Frankie,” she said. “How would you divide the ten cookies for the three of us?”

I pushed cookie towards Lindsey, then one to me, then one to an empty space for Frank. I did this until we each had three and there was one left, which made me panic. 

“I-I don't know what to do,” I said. 

“This is a fraction, when you've got a number leftover that can't be split evenly,” she explained. 

I pouted as she broke the cookie. It went into three pieces and she put them into the piles. 

“Now, how many cookies do you have?” Lindsey asked. 

“Um, three and a part,” I said. 

“This is called a third, because it's a third of a whole cookie,” she said. “If you had split it into four, what would it be?”

“A fird?” I guessed. 

She laughed. “No, Gee, it’s a fourth, not a fird. Half is two, third is three, fourth is four, fifth is five.”

I blinked a couple times, trying to remember all that. 

“So you have…” she trailed off, waiting for me to answer. 

“Three and a third,” I said. 

“Good job, Gee,” she said, patting my back. 

I smiled, looking at the cookies. 

“Can I eat them now?” I asked. 

She nodded and I giggled, scooping up a bunch into my hand. I ate happily as she smiled. 

“You're very pretty, Gee,” she said, brushing my red hair off of my face. 

I smiled, taking a big bite of the chocolate cookie. 

“I like this cookie,” I said. “It's yummy.”

“Yeah?” She asked, resting a hand on my knee. 

I giggled and nodded quickly. 

“Not even my Mama made cookies good like this,” I said. 

“Well, I'm glad you like them,” she said. 

“I like cookies a lot,” I said. “They're my favorite.”

“Good to know,” she said, moving her hand up my thigh a little. 

I chewed happily, finishing one and starting on the second cookie. I smiled, looking at her as she smiled back. She was leaning close, kind and warming. She was really nice, I liked her alot. I've been getting tutored by her for a week now and she was always so nice to me. 

I froze, looking down when her hand moved up onto my princess parts. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” I asked. 

“Nothing,” she said quietly. 

She started rubbing me slowly and i whimpered, feeling the tingling start. Lindsey got on her knees in front of me and I frowned in confusion. 

“What's you doing down there for?” I asked. 

She smiled sweetly, pushing my skirt up. She kissed my inner thigh gently and I whimpered. 

“F-Frankie says that kisses are for him and I only,” I said nervously. 

“You said ‘him and I’,” she remarked. “Good, that's smart. You're so good.”

She kissed my inner thigh again. 

“I-I don't want Frankie to be mad,” I said. 

“He won't,” she promised. “It's not a real kiss unless it's on your lips.”

“Really?” I asked. 

She nodded, her hand going up to cup the bulge in my panties. I whimpered at how good it felt. But it also didn't feel right, not with Lindsey. She pulled my panties down and I looked at her. Her mouth was on me and I whimpered as she took me into her mouth. I moaned, my head falling back as I dropped my cookie. 

“Ah, oh my gosh,” I moaned. “F-feels good.”

She looked up at me, moving her head up and down. I whined loudly, her tongue digging into my spit. 

“It's so good,” I mumbled, closing my eyes. 

I could feel the aching building up, just like how Frankie always made me feel. My hips rocked up involuntarily. Lindsey moaned, the vibrations shooting through me. I cried out in pleasure, my hands gripping onto the armrest. The pleasure was building up, the hot twisting pressure in the pit of my stomach. I moaned, feeling the hot pleasure wash over me. Lindsey swallowed, leaning back and smiling as she wiped her mouth. 

“You're so good,” she said. 

She tucked me back into my panties, pulling my skirt back down. I burst into tears and she frowned. 

“What is it?” She asked. “What's wrong?”

She stroked my cheek gently, wiping away my tears. 

“This doesn't feel right,” I cried. 

“But it felt good, didn't it?” Lindsey asked. 

I nodded, wiping my eyes. 

“Then I don't see the problem,” she said. 

“I-I want Frankie,” I whimpered. 

“Do you want a cookie?” She asked, holding one out to me. 

I sniffled and nodded. I took bites as I tried to stop crying. 

“Good boy,” she mumbled. 

She was still on her knees in front of me, giving a small smile. 

“B-but what if Frankie gets mad at me?” I asked. 

“He won't, just don't tell him about it,” she said. 

“Y-you want me to lie?” I asked. “Lying is bad, I can't lie.”

“It's not lying, it's just not saying anything,” Lindsey said. 

“B-but it still didn't feel right,” I said. 

“But it was good,” she stated. “It's not like we broke any rules or anything. I didn't kiss you so it's fine.”

I nodded my head, taking another bite. But I still had a bad feeling about it in the pit of my stomach. I started crying again and she sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

“I-I wanna go home,” I cried. 

“But you still have another half an hour here,” she said. 

I cried, shaking my head. 

“C’mon, you've been so good today, how about you go watch some tv?” She suggested. 

I nodded softly as she helped me up and to the couch. I sniffled, as she turned it on to some cartoons. 

“Wh-where's Dee?” I asked. 

“I'll get her,” she said. 

Lindsey left, coming back with Dee. She handed her to me and I hugged my stuffie tight. We sat together until the time was up. I stood, grabbing my things quickly and going to the door. She grabbed my arm and I whimpered. 

“You don't tell anyone about this, understand?” Lindsey asked in a stern voice. “Frank would be mad at you if he found out, he wouldn't talk to you ever again.”

I whimpered and nodded. She smiled, handing me a cookie. I walked out the front door, throwing the cookie into a bush. Frank pulled up just then in his truck. I got into the car and he smiled, leaning over to give me a kiss. 

“Hey, baby, how was it?” He asked as he pulled out. 

He won't talk to you again if you tell him. 

“W-we learned about division,” I said softly. 

Frank looked over at me as he stopped at a stop sign. 

“What's wrong?” He asked, holding my hand. 

I can't tell him. 

“M-my tummy hurts,” I lied. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry,” he said. “We can go home and just have some tea and we can watch Hello Kitty.”

I smiled and nodded, starting to forget about Lindsey. Frank made me so happy. 

“Good,” he said, running a hand through my hair. “Hey, where's Dee at, babydoll?”

I gasped, looking into my backpack. Tears filled my eyes as I looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. 

“I-I left her at Lindsey’s,” I whimpered. 

“Okay, we’ll just turn around and go grab her,” he said. 

He did a u-turn, going back to Lindsey’s house. Frank parked and I whimpered. 

“C-can you go with me?” I asked. 

He nodded and we got out, going to the front door. Frank knocked and Lindsey opened it and smiled. I held tight onto frank’s hand, stepping behind him slightly. Frank looked at me to say something but I just looked down. 

“He forgot Dee here,” he said for me. 

She smiled, leaving for a moment and coming back. I took Dee from her and sniffled quietly. 

“Do you want a cookie, Gee?” Lindsey asked. 

I shook my head and looked down. 

“But you love cookies,” Frank said, squeezing my hand. 

“Don't want it,” I mumbled.

Frank raised his eyebrows and I looked away.

“His stomach isn't feeling very well,” he said. 

“Okay, Gee, I'll see you tomorrow,” Lindsey said. 

I hugged Dee, looking down. 

“What do you say, baby?” Frank asked. 

“Bye bye, Lindsey,” I mumbled. 

He patted my back and we walked away. I got back into the car and he frowned. 

“Is your stomach bothering you that bad?” He asked. 

“Tummy don't feel good,” I pouted. 

“C’mon, let’s get you home, baby boy,” he said. 

I nodded, holding onto his hand. We got to Frank's house where his mom was already home. Frank went to the kitchen, making the tea for me. He poured it into a mug that had hearts in it. He got himself his own mug and we went upstairs. Frank left his door open and tucked me into the bed. 

I felt so bad for lying to Frank. I don't wanna lie. Lying is bad, my Mama told me so. But I don't want him to hate me. He's gonna hate me if he finds out about Lindsey. She said he wouldn't ever talk to me again. I don't want that, I want my Frankie. If he knows then he’ll hate me so much.


	17. Chapter 17

It was only a week until winter break and I couldn't wait. No school for two whole weeks! That also means I don't have to see Lindsey and I get to spend more time with Frank. 

Speaking of Frank, I was currently at a music store in town getting him a present. Frank told me people give each other presents at christmas too, not just Santa. They do it when they care about each other. 

“Excuse me, c-can you help me?” I asked a worker with a name tag.

“Yeah, what can I do for you?” She asked. 

“D-do you know people called Ramones?” I asked. 

“The band? Yeah, I know them,” she said. 

“What do I get someone who likes them?” I asked. 

I know Frank would like something that has to do with music, he loves music. I just don't know anything about it. Apparently I couldn't even spell guitar correctly. 

“Maybe a CD,” she suggested. 

“What's that?” I asked. 

“It's a disk that you can play music with,” she said. 

I frowned, biting my lip. 

“Does he have a CD player?” She asked. 

I bit my lip and shrugged. 

“Okay, does he play an instrument?” She asked. 

“Um, he plays the guitar,” I said. 

“Maybe you can get him a new pick,” she suggested and I frowned. “A pick is something that you use to play the guitar.”

“Are they good presents?” I asked. “Would he like it?”

“Well, my cousin plays guitar and he never denies getting new picks,” she said. “They're right over there, the triangle ones.”

She went to go help someone else and I looked at them. There was all sorts of things in all different colors and designs. I gasped, picking up one that was pink. It had a little white heart in the center and I giggled. 

“Frankie will love this,” I mumbled. 

I smiled and looked at it, walking out. A loud alarm went off and I jumped in fright, looking around. A mean looking man walked up and I whimpered in fear. 

“What do you think you're doing?! Stealing from me?!” He shouted. 

I could feel my eyes watering as I looked around. I wanted the nice worker back, not the scary one. 

“You have to fucking pay for that!” He yelled. 

I shrunk back into myself. “I-I didn't know, I'm sorry.”

“You didn't know? Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that,” he scoffed. 

The door opened and a police officer stepped in. 

“I heard the alarms going off, is everything okay?” He asked. 

“This boy is shoplifting,” The man said. 

“I-I don't know what shoplifting is,” I whimpered. 

The man grabbed the guitar picked from my hand and I cried. 

“Hey, that's for Frankie!” I exclaimed. 

“So you were stealing it,” the police said. 

I shook my head as I cried. The man pulled out something, something metal that I didn't recognize. He grabbed my wrist and I shrieked in fear. 

It's like when they took me from Mama all over again.

The police are monsters. 

I ran out, crying as he yelled. People turned and looked as I ran towards home. I felt someone big tackle and I screamed. Something cold was around my wrists and I couldn't pull them apart from behind my back. The policeman was saying something but I was just screaming and kicking my feet. I was brought up to my feet and put into the back of a car. I screamed and cried as they drove away. 

The things around my wrists dug into my skin painfully as I tried to pull my arms away. I looked out the window as they drove me somewhere I didn't recognize. I was brought to a big building that I didn't know. The man was saying again but I was too scared to listen. I was out into a little area with bars. The door was locked behind me and I cried. 

“Sir, please step away from the bars,” the police said. 

“I want my Mama,” I cried. 

“Sir, step back,” he ordered. 

I took a step back and sobbed. 

“Just take a deep breath,” he said. 

I wiped my eyes, trying to take a deep breath. He reached through the bars and put something in my hand. I looked at the two shiny silver circles, my crying stopped momentarily as I was confused. 

“One call,” he said, pointing to something on a wall. 

I walked over to it, sniffling as I looked at it in confusion. There was something sort of U shaped hanging on a box that had numbers on it. I didn't know what to do and I burst into tears again. 

“Mama,” I cried. 

“Do you not know how to work a damn phone?” Someone asked. 

I looked to the side and saw a man sitting there. He had a white beard and a bald head. His clothes were dirty and he had colors on his arms just like Frankie does. 

I sniffled and shook my head. I didn't even know it was a phone. I thought phones were just those small little rectangles with screens. I picked up the black U shaped thing and stared at it. It was connected to the box with numbers but I had no clue what to do. 

“Put the quarters into the little slot,” the man said. 

I stared at him in confusion and he pointed to my hand. I opened my fist, looking at the shiny things. I put them into the little slot, hearing the little clinking. I looked to him for more help and he sighed. 

“Now dial the phone number of whoever you want to call,” he instructed. 

“I-I don't know any phone numbers,” I said. 

“Well, I can't help you there,” he said. 

I looked up at the police, bursting into tears again. The police took me away again. They're monsters, they always take me away from everyone I love. 

“What's your name?” The policeman asked. 

“G-Gerard,” I hiccuped. 

“Your _full_ name,” he corrected. 

“Gerard Way,” I said. 

The officer looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

“I remember you, I was on your case when you went missing 17 years ago,” he said. “We never were able to find you, in sorry. But at least you're finally back now. I'm pretty sure we've still got your dad’s number around somewhere, I'll call him for you.”

I sat down on the bench, sniffling as I wiped my eyes. I saw him talking on the phone, looking over at me every now and then. 

He hung up and I sat here waiting, wiping away my tears. I tried taking deep breaths as I hiccuped. Soon enough, my dad and Mikey walked in. I cried, running up to the bars. 

“He was caught stealing,” the police said. 

“I-I didn't know I had to pay,” I whimpered. 

“Officers, he doesn't understand these things,” my dad said. “He was kept in a basement all his life, he doesn't understand. Please, can't you make some little exception for him.”

“Yeah, poor kid didn't even know how to use a phone,” the other man in the barred area with me defended. 

“Fine, just this once,” the officer said. “But you better teach him these kinds of things.”

He opened the door and I cried, falling into my dad’s arms. 

“I'm sorry for moving out!” I exclaimed. “I love you, I was so scared.”

He rubbed my back softly and we walked out. I held onto Mikey's hand as I wiped my eyes. 

“What'd you try stealing?” Mikey asked. 

“I didn't try to steal it!” I cried. 

“I'm sorry, what was it, though?” He asked. 

“M-my Christmas present for Frankie,” I said. 

“Where were you?” He asked. 

“The music place,” I said. 

We got into the car and drove, parking outside the music place. I followed them in nervously, holding Mikey's hand tight. The scary man walked up to us and I whimpered, hiding behind my brother. 

“He is not welcome in this store,” he stated. 

“Please don't press charges,” my dad said. “He didn't mean to shoplift. He doesn't understand the concept of having to pay for things. He hasn't really had a normal life and doesn't know all these things.”

The man pursed his lips as he stared at me. I whimpered, looking down as my eyes watered. 

“Fine, I won't press charges,” he promised. “But I'm not just gonna let this go.”

“Maybe he can work for you here?” My dad suggested. “He’ll work for free. Plus, this’ll be good for him, he can learn new things.”

“That sounds like a good arrangement,” he agreed. “How about an hour everyday after school?”

“He has tutoring after school but he can work after that,” my dad said. 

“B-but what about Frankie?” I asked. 

“Frank is going to have to be a second priority,” my dad stated. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“Can he start now?” The man asked. “I'm bob, by the way.”

“Yeah, he can start now,” my dad said. 

Bob went over, grabbing something and handing it to me. I looked at the stick in confusion with the big brush thing at the bottom. 

“Wh-what is this?” I asked. 

“It's a broom,” Bob stated. “Sweep.”

I stared at it in confusion. 

“Brush the floor with it,” Mikey said. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“To get the dirt off,” he explained. 

I started the sweep the floor sadly. 

“We’ll pick you up in an hour, okay?” My dad asked. 

I nodded and he smiled. 

“And maybe when you get home you can move out of the treehouse and back into your old bedroom?” He suggested. 

I nodded slowly and he gave me a hug. 

“I know you were scared today by the police but it's okay, no one’s gonna take you from me again,” he whispered. 

I cried, hugging him tight. 

“I'm sorry for all the mean things I said,” I apologized. “You're not a monster.”

He patted my back and pulled away. 

“What were you trying to buy for Frank?” He asked. 

Bob reached into his hand and pulled out the pick I had wanted. 

“Here,” my dad said, handing him a ten dollar bill. “Keep the change.”

“It's only two dollars,” Bob said. 

My dad handed him the money, taking the pick and handing it to me.

“I'll see you in an hour,” he said. 

I nodded, watching as they walked out and left me to work.


	18. Chapter 18

I pressed my body against Frank's, our lips together in a heated kiss. His hands ran down my sides, moving to rest on my hips. 

“You're so pretty,” Frank mumbled. 

I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. I giggled as he laughed, running a hand through my hair. Frank kissed me again and I whimpered. I kissed his neck and he chuckled. 

“Hey, baby,” he said softly. “You don't have to do any of that. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.”

“I wanna make you feel good,” i said. 

“You don't have to,” he said quietly, caressing my cheek softly. “I was thinking about last time and I feel kind of bad. We moved a little too fast and I don't think you were ready. I was thinking with my dick, not with my head. I'm sorry, babydoll.”

“Why wouldn't I be ready?” I asked. “Mikey does it, I'm old enough.”

“I know but…but it just isn't right,” he said quietly. “C’mon, how about some Hello Kitty?”

I smiled and nodded, snuggling against his chest. 

“You sure I can't make you feel good, daddy?” I asked. 

I slid down, a small smirk on my lips as I looked up at him. Frank frowned and pulled me back up. 

“Where'd you learn that from?” He asked. 

I shrugged, resting my head on his chest.

“Princess, I know you didn't learn that from me, where'd you learn that from?” He asked. “Someone didn't take advantage of you, did they?”

I shook my head. “I…I heard some girls talking about it at school.”

My tummy hurt from lying, I hate lying. 

“They were talking about sucking dick?” He asked. 

“Yeah, the girls at my table in my foods class,” I lied 

“Oh, well you don't need to do that, sweetheart,” he said softly. “Come on, there's a Christmas Hello Kitty episode.”

I gasped as he pulled up his laptop. I sat with my back to his front in between his legs as he played the episode. Frank's arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head. I watched the show with him, smiling happily. 

The door opened and I smiled at Frank's mom. She leaned against the doorway and smiled at me. 

“Hey, Gee,” she said. 

“Hi, Ms. Iero,” I said. 

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that it's snowing, Frankie, I know you've always loved the snow. It's been going down pretty heavy for a while now,” she said. 

“What's snow?” I asked. 

“Oh baby, you've been missing out,” Frank said, standing up and grabbing my hand. 

He hurried out and dragged me with him. 

“And I thought I told you to keep the door open!” She called. 

Frank laughed, grabbing a pair of boots and putting on his coat. I put on my shoes and coat too, which were both pastel pink. Frank pulled me outside and it was so bright I covered my eyes. After a while, I pulled my hands away. I blinked a couple times, looking at the white that covered everything. 

“Come on, baby,” Frank called, walking through the snow in the backyard. 

“Wait, you need your hats and gloves!” his mom shouted. “You're going to catch your deaths!”

I turned and she smiled, putting a hat on my head. I giggled, holding my hands out as she put some pink mittens on me. Frank came over, grabbing the black hat and gloves and putting them on himself. I giggled, running out with him. Frank tackled me and I shrieked happily, falling with him into the snow. He smiled, kissing me. 

“You're pretty,” he said. 

I giggled, looking up at him. 

“What’s do people do in snow?” I asked. 

“We can make snow angels,” he suggested. 

I gasped. “Angels? I like angels!”

Frank smiled and laid down beside me. 

“Move your arms and legs,” he instructed. 

I did as he told and laughed, moving the snow. Frank stood up, holding his hand out to help me up. I looked down at the Angels, mine a little bigger thank Frank's. I smiled and giggled. 

“I don't want anyone to step on them,” I said. 

“Let's build a wall around them,” he said. 

I giggled as he helped me build a small wall around the Angels so that way no one would step on them. 

“What now?” I asked. 

“Snowball fight!” Frank exclaimed. 

I stared at him in confusion as he bent down. Frank picked up snow and formed it into a ball as I watched him with furrowed eyebrows. He stood up straight, throwing the snow at me. It hit my neck and I gasped, my lip quivering. 

“Oh, baby,” Frank muttered. 

He stepped towards me as my eyes watered. 

“Wh-why would you do that?” I whimpered. 

“I didn't mean it like that, princess,” he said softly. “I was just playing.”

“B-but it's not nice to throw things at people,” I said. 

Frank smiled, wiping my eyes as he gave me a soft kiss. 

“You're right,” he said. “But this is what people do, they're called snowball fights.”

“Why?” I asked. 

“Because it's fun,” he said. 

He picked up another ball of snow and handed it to me. 

“I don't wanna hurt you,” I said. 

“It won't hurt, baby,” he promised. 

I threw it at his chest, watching it break and fall.

“Not fun,” I pouted. 

“Let's make a snowman, then,” he said. 

“A man made of snow?” I asked in confusion. 

He started rolling a ball of snow, making it get bigger and bigger. I giggled when it was really big.

“What do you do with it now?” I asked when he stopped. 

“Now, we make a second one,” he said. 

Frank started rolling it again and I helped him push it around as we made sure to avoid our snow angels. We rolled it to the first one and I saw the second ball was smaller than the first. He picked it up and put it on top while I frowned in confusion. Frank did it again, rolling the smallest one and putting it on top. 

I frowned in confusion as he went to the back of his house, digging through the snow. Frank came back with rocks, pushing them into the top snowball. When he stepped back, I saw that it was a face. I laughed happily, clapping my hands. 

“Snowman!” I cheered. 

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss.

“I think he's perfect “ I said. 

“Me too,” Frank agreed. 

“What else do people do in the snow?” I asked. 

“Well, there's sledding but I don't live on a hill,” he said. “Snowboarding, skiing, but those are all the same problems. Igloo, we can build an igloo!”

“A what?” I asked. 

“Come on,” he said. 

He taught me how to do it as we formed all the walls. We finished what Frank said was an igloo. The two of us crawled inside but it was really small. I sat on his lap and he smiled. 

“You're so perfect,” he whispered, his wet glove brushing the hair out of my face. 

I felt guilty because that's exactly what lindsey had done to me and I was still lying to him. 

“What's wrong?” He asked and I looked away. “Oh, baby, you're shivering, let’s get you inside before you catch a cold.”

We crawled out and went into the house. We took off all our stuff and Frank went to the kitchen. 

“Want some hot chocolate?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he smiled. Frank started making it but then went over to the other room, coming back and wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. He kissed my cheek, smiling softly. 

“Want marshmallows in yours?” He asked as he stirred stuff in mugs. “Some people put marshmallows in their hot chocolates. I don't, I don't really like marshmallows.”

He looked back at me and I shrugged. Frank handed me hot chocolate and smiled as we sat on the couch. 

“You okay, babydoll?” He asked as I watched the steam rise up off my mug. 

I nodded softly, thinking about last week. Lindsey said it was okay and we didn't do anything wrong but still felt _wrong_. I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right about it. It made my tummy hurt just thinking about it. 

“Princess?” Frank asked softly, pulling me onto his lap. 

“I-I think I did something bad,” I whispered. 

“What'd you do?” He asked. “Wait, are you talking about with the police? Baby, you didn't know you had to pay for it. Is that what you're so scared about?”

I lied again as I nodded. 

“I don't like the police,” I stated. 

Frank laughed and kissed my forehead. 

“My precious little anarchist,” he said softly. 

“A-antichrist?” I asked. 

Frank burst out laughing and I blushed. 

“What?” I asked. 

“I said ‘anarchist’, not ‘antichrist’, baby,” he clarified.

“Then what's an antichrist?” I wondered. 

“The antichrist is, I think, the worst monster of them all,” he said. 

“Will the antichrist attack me?” I asked nervously. 

“No, baby, I don't think the antichrist is real,” he said. “Although, the closest thing to it that I think would be Enzo.”

My eyes widened and he ran a hand through my hair. 

“Enzo is not the antichrist,” he reassured me. 

I took a sip if my drink and smiled. Frank always made me feel safe and happy. 

“What'd you get me?” I asked. 

“You're gonna have to wait,” he said 

I pouted, jutting out my bottom lip. 

“Pwease?” I whimpered. 

“Nope,” he denied. “You'll see on Christmas.”

I whined quietly, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“Pwease, oh pwease?” I begged. 

“Nuh-uh, baby boy,” he stated. “C’mon now, drink up before it gets cold.”

I smiled, taking a drink. Frank ran a hand through my hair, gently twirling the red strands around his finger. 

“Feeling a little bit better, baby?” He asked and I nodded. “You don't have to be scared of the police, they're the good guys.”

I shook my head. “Police are monsters.”

Frank sighed quietly, giving me a soft kiss. “Okay, my little anarchist, let's watch watch a movie.”

I smiled and nodded quickly, snuggled against his chest as he turned on the tv.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat with Frank when his mom came over. 

“Do you think you can run to the store for me?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Wanna come too, Gee?”

“C-can I keep watching Hello Kitty?” I asked. 

“Of course, I won't be more than twenty minutes,” he said. 

He kissed my forehead as I smiled. His mom handed him a list and he walked out. I kept watching the Hello Kitty, hugging Dee to my chest. 

“Fag,” I heard Enzo mutter as he walked into the room. 

I whimpered quietly, hugging Dee. He grabbed my stuffie from my hands and I whined.

“Give her back!” I exclaimed. 

I got up but he held her over his head. I jumped for her but he was unfortunately taller than me. My eyes filled with tears as I sniffled.

“Please give her back,” I begged. 

Enzo held tight onto Dee as he looked down at her. 

“You want her back?” He asked. 

I nodded and wiped my eyes. He grabbed her ears, pulling hard as an awful ripping sound rang out. Enzo ripped Dee’s head off, letting her fall to the ground with a mess of stuffing. I screamed, dropping to my knees as I sobbed. 

“What's going on?” Ms. Iero asked as she walked in. 

I cried, clutching Dee’s body and her head to my chest. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said. 

“He killed her!” I sobbed. 

“C’mon, I think Frank's grandpa can fix her,” she said. 

“R-really?” I whimpered. 

She held out her hand and handed her the dismembered stuffie. I followed her out of the room down to where his grandpa was sitting on a recliner watching tv. 

“Dad, Enzo ripped up his toy, do you think you can fix her?” She asked. 

“Oh I'm sure I can, I've fixed more toys than I can count from when Frank was little,” he said. 

She handed him my stuffie and a small box. I sat on the couch, sniffling and crying. His grandpa must've noticed because he gave me a reassuring smile. 

“Did you know that I actually _know_ Santa?” His grandpa asked. 

My crying stopped as I wiped my eyes. 

“Y-you do?” I asked. 

“That's right,” he confirmed. “I met him when he was delivering presents. He let me ride on his sleigh with him.”

My eyes widened as I gasped. 

“You rode in _Santa's sleigh_?” I asked in shock. 

“It was a while ago now,” he said. “I even fed Rudolph carrots.”

I looked at him excitedly as he stitched Dee up. 

“You _did_?” I asked. 

“That's right, we went all the way to Finland together,” he said. 

“What's Finland?” I asked. 

“It's a country that is very far away,” he said. “It took less than five minutes to get there.”

“Was he nice?” I asked. 

“Santa? Oh he was very nice,” he said. “He gave me a hundred candy canes.”

I gasped, looking at him in amazement as he talked. 

“Hey, kid,” Enzo said and I looked over at him. “Santa isn't real.”

“ _Enzo_ ,” Frank's mom scolded. 

I cried, burying my face into a pillow. 

“Could you control your kid?” Ms. Iero asked.

“Well, it's about time the boy learned,” his uncle said. 

I heard the door open and footsteps walk in. 

“Whoa, what happened?” Frank asked. 

“Enzo told Gee Santa isn't real,” his mom said quietly. “He also ripped Dee’s head off.”

I felt Frank sit beside me and run his fingers through my hair. He pulled me up into his lap as I sniffled, wiping my eyes. Frank carried me up to his bedroom, shutting the door behind us as he sat on the bed. 

“Santa isn't real,” I cried. 

“No, baby, he is real,” Frank stated. 

“No he isn't,” I sobbed, burying my face into his chest. 

“He is real, princess,” Frank insisted. 

I shook my head slowly and he rubbed my back. 

“Baby,” he mumbled, kissing my forehead. “I'm sorry.”

I hugged him tight, crying quietly. Frank hugged me, running his hand through my hair. 

“Santa isn't real,” I whimpered. 

“Come on, cuddle with daddy,” he whispered. 

Frank laid down and I rested my head on his chest. 

“I'm sorry he told you, I didn't want to, you were just so precious and excited for Christmas,” he said. 

“I hate Christmas,” I mumbled. 

“Awe, babydoll, don't be like that,” he said. “Christmas is still great, with or without Santa.”

I hugged him, kissing his chest gently. 

“Come on, my mom said we could decorate Christmas cookies,” he said. 

“No cookies,” I denied. 

“Why not, baby boy?” He asked. “Cookies are your favorite.”

“I don't want any cookies,” I mumbled. 

“Okay, how about we build gingerbread houses?” He suggested. “My mom bought the stuff, she thought you'd love to do them.”

I gasped, sitting up.

“Gingerbread houses!” I cheered. 

He grabbed my hand, pulling me downstairs. I sat at the table as Frank brought in a box. He ripped it open and dumped out the contents full of crackers, icing, and candy. I gasped, reaching for the gumdrops when Frank gave me a stern look. I whimpered, pulling my hand away. 

“Let’s save those for the decorating, sweetheart,” he said. 

We started building it as I scowled in concentration. I held two pieces together while Frank stuck them with icing. The hardest part was the roof. I held them together, tongue sticking out in concentration while Frank squeezed the icing bag. 

“Gee, I finished fixing Dee,” someone said. 

I looked up, gasping and pulling my hands away as Frank sighed. I ran over and grabbed Dee. She looked great, I could see the faint line where her head was ripped off but it was stitched up well. I hugged his grandpa tight. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” I exclaimed. 

He smiled, patting my back. I hurried back to my seat where Frank was trying to fix the fallen roof. 

“Look it! Dee’s fixed!” I cheered. “I thought Enzo did killed her!”

Frank smiled, kissing the top of Dee’s head. I helped him fix the roof and I clapped my hands when we accomplished it. 

“Decorate!” I exclaimed. 

We dumped out the candy and started decorating. 

“Look it! I made lollipop trees!” I said excitedly. “And the windows are peppermints!”

Frank laughed, sticking some gumdrops to the roof. 

“Good job, baby,” he praised. 

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“Open,” he said. 

I opened my mouth and he popped a gumdrop in. I giggled, chewing on the candy. He gave me a kiss, going back to decorating. After a while we used up all the candy. It was all either eaten by us or sticking haphazardly to the gingerbread house. 

“Sticky!” I exclaimed, holding out my hands that were all covered in icing. 

Frank laughed, standing up. 

“Come on, let's get you washed up,” he said. 

I stood up and he placed a hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the bathroom. He shut the door and washed my hands off with a wet rag. 

“You even got some on your nose, baby boy,” he said with a small laugh. 

Frank wiped my nose off gently, giving me a soft kiss. I smiled, kissing him again as he sat me up on the counter. Frank kissed me slowly as I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He placed his hands on my hips gently.

“I love you,” Frank whispered. 

I smiled and gasped. 

“Really?” I asked and he nodded. “I love you too!”

He smiled, hugging me tight. Frank buried his face into the crook of my neck as I smiled. I could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. I placed my hand over his heart, smiling softly. 

“Are you nervous?” I asked. 

“You just make me so happy,” he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over my skin. 

I smiled, my hand closing on his shirt slowly. 

“Come on,” he said, pulling away from the hug. “Let’s go out now, we can watch a movie.”

I smiled, nodding my head. We went out and I grabbed Dee as we went to the couch. He started playing a movie and I smiled. 

“Gee, would you like to stay the night?” His mom asked as she walked in. “It's getting late, if not then I can drive you home, if you'd like.”

“Ooh, can I stay the night?!” I asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, of course you can,” she said. “And since Enzo is here so you can sleep in Frank's room too with them.”

I nodded my head and she smiled, walking out. I sat in Frank's lap, snuggling with him. He smiled as I watched the Christmas movie happily. It was a funny movie about a boy who was left home alone. I giggled, watching the bad guys get beat up by all the traps the boy set. I held onto Frank's hand, kissing his hand softly. 

“Love you,” I said quietly. 

He ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly and I yawned. 

“Okay, babydoll, I think it's time for you to go to sleep,” he said. 

I pouted and shook my head. “Not sleepy.”

Frank picked me up, carrying me upstairs. He tucked me into the bed, taking off his jeans. He crawled in with me and I smiled, snuggling against his chest. Frank looked down at me with a soft smile on his face. 

“I love you, princess,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” I said. 

He turned off the light beside his bed and I closed my eyes for a moment before looking back up at him. His eyes were closed as I tapped his chest gently and he looked down at me. 

“Is Christmas still gonna be okay even though Santa isn't real?” I squeaked. 

“Of course it is,” he confirmed. “I bet you this is gonna be the best Christmas ever.”


	20. Chapter 20

I snuck into Mikey's room that Christmas Eve. He looked down at me as I crawled into his bed. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” He asked sleepily. 

I shrugged, snuggling up to his side. I closed my eyes, slowly falling back asleep as Mikey wrapped an arm around me. 

A few hours later I heard a noise from downstairs. I sat up, looking at the clock that said it was three in the morning. 

“Mikey,” I whispered, shaking his shoulder. 

He grunted, looking up at me through bleary eyes. 

“What?” He muttered. 

“I-I heard something downstairs,” I hissed. 

I grabbed Dee and his hand, pulling him up with me. We walked downstairs--well, Mikey moreso stumbled down. I went to the family where our Christmas tree lit up the dark room. I shrieked, seeing none other than Santa Claus standing there with a sack of presents. 

“Santa!” I exclaimed, running up and hugging him. 

“Hello there, Gee,” he said in a deep voice. “I heard you thought I wasn't real.”

“I'm sorry,” I said quietly. 

“Oh, that's alright,” he said as he pulled away.

“You know, you sound kinda like my dad,” I remarked. 

I saw Santa looked passed me at Mikey. 

“We should go get my dad too!” I cheered. 

I started to the stairs but Mikey stopped me. 

“You should just let him sleep,” he recommended. 

I smiled and nodded, giggling happily as Santa finished putting all the presents out. 

“Are you gonna go up the chimney now?” I asked. 

“Oh, no, that's just a myth,” he said. “No way I could fit up that thing. That's why I have my magic key.”

He held up a key and I squealed happily. 

“Mikey, it's the magic key!” I exclaimed, tugging on my brother’s arm. 

He laughed, patting my back. 

“I have to go now, there's so many other kids I have to deliver presents to,” he said. 

I ran forward, giving Santa another hug. 

“I love you, Santa,” I said. 

He patted my back before letting go. I waved goodbye, watching him walk out the front door. I turned to Mikey, giggling happily. 

“We just met Santa!” I exclaimed. 

“Yeah, c’mon, back to bed,” he said. 

I pouted but followed him up the stairs. I crawled into his bed with him and laid my head on the pillow. My hand held onto his as I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly. 

The morning sun woke me up, casting a faint glow in the room as it slowly rose. I jumped up, squealing happily and jumping on the bed. Mikey groaned, burying his face into the pillow. 

“Come on! It's Christmas!” I shouted. 

I ran out to my dad’s room, jumping on his bed. He chuckled quietly, running a hand down his face. I hurried into the hallway, seeing Mikey going into the bathroom. 

“But we gotta open presents,” I complained. 

“Just a minute,” he said, shutting the door. 

I sighed, sitting down against the wall. He finally came out but then my dad walked in after him. 

“That's just mean,” I pouted. 

My dad snickered as he shut the door. I went downstairs, looking at the presents that surrounded the tree. I sat on the couch impatiently as they _finally_ came down. Mikey handed me Dee and I giggled happily. 

“Here, stockings,” my dad said, he said, handing us the red socks. 

He had a camera, taking pictures while we dug through them. It was mostly filled with candy, along with things like socks and little toys. 

“Ornament!” I cheered, letting it dangle from my finger. “It's Hello Kitty!”

I jumped up, hanging it on the tree. I hurried back to the couch and sat beside Mikey. 

“Here we go, first one is for Mikey,” he said, handing it to Mikey. 

Mikey smiled, unwrapping it. Inside was a small case and I frowned in confusion. 

“What is that?” I asked. 

“It's a video game,” he said. 

I raised my eyebrows as I looked at it in interest. 

“Gee, here you go,” my dad said. 

I smiled, tearing off the wrapping paper. It was a big box but on the front of it I saw there was a picture of a laptop.

“Oh great, now you won't always steal mine,” Mikey said. 

“Laptop!” I cheered, hugging the box. 

My dad laughed and continued passing out presents. 

“Alright, the last one is for Gee,” he said, handing it to me. 

I smiled, ripping it open. 

“Barbie!” I exclaimed. “Mikey look! I got a Barbie doll!”

He laughed as I shoved it in his face. He pushed my hand away and I smiled. 

“Alright, how about you two clean up all this wrapping paper and I make breakfast,” he suggested. 

We nodded and grabbed a garbage bag. The two of us stuffed all the wrapping paper into bags as I smiled happily. I giggled, looking at the toys I got. Mikey picked up one of his presents, the one he was the most excited about. 

“Frankie has a guitar too,” I said as he strummed it softly. 

“This isn't a guitar,” he said, laughing quietly as he looked up. “This is a bass.”

“What's the difference?” I asked. “They look the same to me.”

He smiled as I sat down and looked at the presents I had gotten. I hugged a new big stuffed puppy I got. He was so soft and so fluffy. I loved him. 

“Breakfast is ready!” My dad called. 

We went to the table and I sat Dee in the chair next to me. The three of us ate happily while I kicked my feet excitedly. 

“Can I go to Frankie's?” I asked. 

“Fine, but be back by dinner,” my dad said. “But first, let me get a picture of you two by the tree.”

Mikey groaned quietly as we stood by the tree and he took a picture. Mikey went off somewhere and my dad gave me a tight hug. 

“I missed 16 Christmases with you,” he said quietly. 

He kissed my forehead and grabbed his keys. 

“C’mon, I'll drive you,” he said. 

I grabbed a bag of stuff and my coat and went out to his car. 

“Did you forget your hats and gloves again?” He asked. 

I giggled, running back in. I put on my white hat that had a fuzzy white ball on the top and my pink mittens. I ran back out as he drove me to Frank's house. He waved goodbye as I knocked on the door and Frank pulled me in happily. 

“Gee, did you eat already?” His mom called from the kitchen. “We've still got plenty of food left from breakfast.”

“I'm okay,” I said. 

“Manners, baby, what'd I teach you?” Frank asked. 

“No thank you,” I corrected. 

I tugged on Frank’s hand and pulled him over to the couch. I grabbed the box that I had wrapped all by myself. 

“Open it!” I exclaimed. 

He laughed, taking it into his hands and look it over. 

“Did you wrap this?” He asked. 

“All by myself!” I said proudly. 

He looked at the crinkled paper and tape that wrapped all around it. Frank ripped it open and looked in the box. He picked up the pink guitar pick and smiled. 

“I picked it out all myself!” I said. 

“I love it, baby, thank you,” he said, giving me a kiss. “Here's mine for you.”

He reached onto the table and handed me the present. I opened and gasped. 

“Hello Kitty!” I exclaimed. 

I hugged the stuffie tight and he smiled. I looked at the Hello Kitty plushie lovingly. 

“There's a second one too,” he said, handing me another. 

I pulled off the wrapping and giggled. There was a coloring book and I couldn't wait to use it!

“Oh, you're doing presents now?” His mom asked as she walked into the room. “I got you something too, Gee.”

I opened the gift and saw a book, my eyes furrowing as I read the title. 

“Animal book!” I exclaimed, showing it to Frank. 

Ms. Iero smiled, walking back into the kitchen. Frank took the book from my hands and smiled, pulling me into his lap. He flipped open to a random page and pointed to the animal on the page. 

“'This is a cheetah. Do you know what a cheetah is?” He asked and I shook my head. “It's sort of like a cat except bigger and they have spots on them. The cheetah is also the fastest animal on the planet.”

“Really? How fast?” I asked. 

“Faster than my car,” he said. 

“Wow, that's fast,” I mumbled. 

Frank flipped to another random page and pointed to another animal I didn't recognize. 

“This, my pretty little princess, is the blue whale,” he said. “They're one of the biggest animals in the world. They live underwater in the ocean. And this, this is a shark. They have lots of teeth and are always getting new ones. Within one lifetime, they have get 29,880 teeth.”

I gasped, looking at the picture of the shark as he changed it again. 

“This is a dolphin,” he said. “They're seen to be like the smartest animal in the world. Scientists are actually attempting to communicate with them.”

“Did it work?” I asked. 

“Not as of yet,” Frank said, turning the page again. 

“Penguins!” I exclaimed. “I know penguins! They're so cute!”

He turned to another page. “This is a hummingbird. They can flap their wings anywhere between 40 to 80 times per second.”

I looked at the little bird on the page as I smiled. I turned the page and pointed to another animal. 

“What's this one?” I asked. 

“This is an elephant,” he said. “They have tusks made of ivory. They're very tough and strong.”

“Like you, tough and strong,” I said. 

“Well, I've never been compared to an elephant before,” Frank mumbled. “Thank you, though, I think.”

I smiled and nuzzled my face against his chest.

“What about monkeys?” I asked. “I like monkeys, I just don't know a lot about them.”

“Well, I think there's about 250 species of monkeys,” he said. “Humans used to be monkeys too, before we evolved.”

“Really?” I asked. 

“That's right,” Frank confirmed. “Although, I think you're a lot cuter than a monkey.”

“Even baby monkeys that are so cute and small?” I asked. 

“Yes, you're even cuter,” Frank said, kissing my forehead. “You're my adorable baby monkey.”


	21. Chapter 21

“No, Gee, they go in alphabetical order,” she said as she sat beside me on the floor. 

My coworker, who I learned was named Jamia, was so nice. She's the one who helped me when I was picking out Frank's gift. 

“Alphetical order?” I asked, looking at the shelf of CDs. 

“Yeah, you know, the order of the alphabet, the letters,” she explained. 

“I know the letters but I didn't know they wouldn't go into a certain order,” I said. 

“Here, I'll help you,” she said. “They're going in order by band. First in the alphabet is A. Well, but we actually have to do numbers first. So, that would be 5 Seconds Of Summer, after them comes 7 Seconds. Then we go to As. Here we have All Time Low and Arcade Fire. They both start with A so we go to the second letter so All Time Low goes first. And then Aerosmith goes in before All Time Low. Here, let me write the alphabet down.”

She wrote all the letters down on a sticky note and handed it to me.

“It'd be best to memorize this,” she said. “But just keep going in this order, okay, sweetheart?”

I nodded my head as she walked off to help a customer. I wasn't allowed to help the customers, Bob said so. He said it was because since I don't know anything I wouldn't even be any help at all. 

I went through all sorts of CDs from people like David Bowie and Gorillaz and Halsey and Iron Maiden and Neck Deep and Muse and I learned that there are _so many_ bands. 

Soon enough, I was on my break with Jamia eating fruit snacks in the storage room. Jamia laughed, running a hand through her hair. 

“No, Gee, Ariana Grande isn't a band, she's a person,” she said. “Just a single person, not a whole band.”

“Is she a nice person?” I asked. 

“Well, not exactly from what I've heard,” she said. 

“So then what's a band?” I asked. 

“A band has multiple people,” she said. “Well, I guess I can't say that for a fact but they usually do. The Foo Fighters first album was actually almost entirely recorded by Dave, so that was like a one man band then.”

“Who's Dave?” I asked. 

She looked at me and smiled. “He's a musician.”

“Times up!” Bob called. 

I sighed, going back out to work. Time went by until I was done and I went outside to wait for Frank. Instead, Mikey pulled up and I frowned as I got in. 

“Where's Frankie?” I asked. 

“Lindsey called and said that maybe you should go back over and do a last minute studying before your test tomorrow,” he said. 

I crossed my arms and pouted. He drove me to Lindsey's house and I glared at it. 

“C’mon, you can see Frank tomorrow at school,” he said. “I'll pick you up later.”

I grabbed Dee and went inside, seeing lindsey sitting at the table. 

“Hi, Gee,” she said, happily. 

I sat beside her, hugging Dee tight. We went over things again for my test, using flash cards and everything. 

“Want something to drink?” She offered. 

I nodded and she got up. She came back with a sippy cup and I smiled. I took a drink but grimaced at the bitter taste that burnt my throat. 

“What is this?” I asked as I coughed. 

“This is a big boys drink,” she said. 

“I don't like it,” I said, pushing it away.

“Drink it,” she ordered, taking Dee from me. “When you finish you can have her back.”

I whimpered, picking up my sippy cup. I drank it slowly, my eyes filling with tears. She took the empty cup and took off the lid, grabbing a bottle that said ‘Vodka’ and filling it up again. I drank that one too, wiping my eyes. She filled it yet again and I cried. 

“No, no more,” I begged. 

“Drink,” she ordered. 

I drank it, noticing how it didn't burn as much. The edge wasn't as bad as it was the first time. Everything was kinda weird, my brain felt fuzzy.

“Good boy, here you go,” she said, handing me Dee. 

I giggled, hugging my precious stuffie tight.

“Here, you can even have a cookie for being so good,” she said. 

She handed me a cookie and I stared down at it. I watched as she picked up my phone and dialed a number. 

“What's you doin’?” I asked. 

She smiled, pressing the phone to her ear. “Hello, Mr. Way?…Gee? Oh, he's fine. I was just thinking, it's getting late and it's snowing pretty hard outside now so maybe it'd be best for Gee to just stay the night here? I'll take him to school tomorrow…Okay great, goodbye.”

She hung up and smiled. “You're staying the night here.”

“Sleepover?” I asked. 

“C’mon, let's go upstairs,” she said. 

I got up, stumbling a bit as I giggled. I smiled, grabbing onto the hand she held out for me. As we walked, I bumped into a chair and giggled. 

“Oopsies,” I mumbled. 

I followed her upstairs as she smirked and I stumbled behind her. We went to her bedroom and I looked around. 

“Whoa, you have a spinning bedroom,” I gasped.

I felt her behind me, unzipping my dress. 

“You doin’ what?” I asked. 

“You can't sleep in this dress, it won't be comfortable,” Lindsey said. 

“Where's your Mama? My Mama’s in prison,” I said, giggling softly. 

“Oh, my parents are away on business, you don't have to worry,” she said softly, kissing the back of my neck as my dress dropped around my ankles. 

I tried stepping out of it, but tripped and stumbled and fell. Lindsey helped me up and laid me back on her bed. She got out of her own clothes and I looked at her. 

“You have pretty panties,” I said. 

I looked at her panties that were all black and lace and I just had a pair of normal pink cotton panties. 

“You like?” She asked, swinging her hips slowly. 

“I think Frankie would like it if I wore pretty panties too,” I said. 

“No more talking about Frankie now,” Lindsey said. 

I blinked a couple times, rubbing my eyes. 

“Everything's kinda fuzzy,” I said, then giggled again. “Giggling is such a weird word. Giggle, giggle, giggle.”

I laughed, laughing so hard my sides hurt and I had tears running down my face. 

“Quiet now, baby,” she said. 

Lindsey got onto the bed, straddling my hips. My laughing stopped as I looked up at her. 

“I think this big boy juice made me all funny,” I said, my giggling starting all over again. 

She shushed me, putting her hands on my chests. Lindsey reached behind her, taking off her bra. 

“Why's you do that?” I asked. 

“Quiet, Gee,” she said, turning off the lights as she pulled off my panties. 

-+-

Lindsey parked in front of the school and I ran out. I ran into the school to Frank. I found him with his friends as I jumped into his arms and cried. 

“Baby, baby, what's wrong?” He asked. 

“Don't feel good,” I cried. 

He set me down and I saw his friends looked at me in concern. I closed my eyes and wiped my eyes. 

“Too bright,” I mumbled. “Too loud.”

“Wait is he…is he hungover?” Brendon asked. 

Frank looked at me, resting a hand on my cheek gently as I opened my eyes. 

“Why are you hungover?” He asked. “Where did you get alcohol from?”

“I found it in my dad’s cupboard,” I lied. 

“Baby, you shouldn't drink that stuff,” he said. 

“Do you?” I asked. 

“Sometimes but you shouldn't, babydoll, you're precious and innocent,” he said. “Come on, maybe I should get you home, I'll take care of you.”

I nodded slowly as went to the office. 

“Mr. Iero, I know you do not have Ebola,” the lady at the desk said. “And no, you cannot have food.”

“It's not me this time, it's Gee,” Frank said. 

She looked up and her eyes softened when she saw me. 

“Oh sweetheart, what's the matter?” She asked. 

“I feel icky,” I mumbled. 

“Let me call your father,” she said. “Would you like a donut?”

Frank gasped as we stepped closer. 

“No, Mr. Iero,” the lady denied as she picked up the phone. 

I picked up a donut and sat down with Frank. I handed it to him and he shook his head, pushing it away. 

“But you wanted a donut,” I said in confusion. 

“That's yours,” he said. “It's okay, I don't really care.”

I broke it in half and handed it to him. He smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“Alright, Gee, your father says it's okay for you to go home,” she said. “But he's at work and can't leave so he said to have either Frank or your brother drive him home.”

Frank held my hand as she handed us a pass. I quietly chewed on the donut as we went to the main doors and Frank showed the security our pass. We went out to his car and I whimpered, closing my eyes. 

“Too bright,” I whined. 

Frank laughed, putting a hand over my eyes. He guided me to his car and helped me in. Frank drove me back to his house and I held onto his hand. 

“Head hurts,” I whimpered. 

We got inside and Frank carried me up to my bed. I moaned in pain as Frank sighed. He left, coming back with some medicine and apple juice. 

“Why'd you drink your dad’s alcohol?” He asked. 

I didn't answer him as I took the medicine and laid down. I cuddled Dee, my back facing to him. He laid behind me and wrapped an arm around me, pulling my back to his front. 

“Get some rest,” he whispered. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“Baby, why'd you do it?” He asked. 

“I-I think did something bad,” I whimpered. “I-I think I did something bad with Lindsey.”

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

I didn't say anything and he turned me to look at him. 

“Baby, what are you talking about?” He asked. 

“I can't tell you,” I said. 

“Why not?” Frank asked. 

“Because Lindsey said you'd hate me and never talk to me again,” I told him. 

He rested his hand on my cheek gently, kissing my forehead. 

“There's nothing that could ever make me hate you,” he said softly. “Now, can you please tell me what happened?”

“Lindsey gave me big boy drinks,” I cried. “She wouldn't give me Dee back until I drank all of it. A-and then we went up to her bedroom and she undressed me a-and we did bad things. Please don't hate me, daddy, I love you.”


	22. Chapter 22

Frankie was mad. 

He was so mad. 

So mad he punched the wall and put a hole in it. 

I've never seen someone so mad. 

I sat on the bed curled into a little ball, sobbing my eyes out while I hugged Dee. Frankie was scaring me. In a way, he almost seemed like a monster. 

“Stop it!” I cried. “You're scaring me! Please don't be a monster!”

Frank stopped, going over and pulling me into his arms. 

“I'm sorry, baby,” he whispered. “I'm not mad at you, I promise. I could never be mad at you, I love you.”

“But I did something bad,” I cried. 

“No, baby, you didn't do anything, that was her,” Frank said. “She took advantage of you. You were drunk, it's not like you could've done anything to stop her. She got you drunk, she's the monster.”

I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back softly. 

“We're gonna have to call the police,” he said. 

“No, no police,” I cried. “I hate the police.”

“Baby you have to, she did a very bad thing,” Frank said. 

“But it was my fault too,” I said. “I liked it, it felt good.”

“And that's just common biology,” he said. “If someone touches your dick it's gonna feel good whether you want it to or not, it's not your fault.”

I sniffled, burying my face into his chest.

“I love you,” I said. 

He kissed the top of my head, running his fingers through my hair. 

“She has to get in trouble, baby,” he said. 

“But then I'm gonna get in trouble too,” I cried. 

“No, you won't,” he promised. 

“Yes I will,” I insisted. “Lindsey said I would. That's why she couldn't tell you. She made me lie because she said you'd hate me and never talk to me again.”

“That's not true, she's lying,” he said. “This isn't your fault.”

“She said we weren't doing anything wrong,” I said. 

“That's because you don't even understand,” Frank said. “And she knows that you wouldn't know that what she was doing was wrong. She got you drunk and took advantage of you.”

“B-but one time I wasn't drunk,” I whimpered. 

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. “Wait, this happened more than once? Babydoll, tell me what happened the first time.”

“Sh-she was tutoring me and she said we could take a break and we could eat cookies and then she got on her knees in front of me and I didn't know what she was doing but she said it was okay because people do it all the time,” I said. 

“Oh baby, I'm so sorry,” he whispered. 

Frank held me in his lap, giving me my paci. I sucked on it gently, feeling his warm arms around me. He kissed my forehead, wiping away my tears. 

“We have to tell someone,” he said. 

“No, please no, daddy,” I begged. “I don't wanna tell, please.”

“Baby, I can't keep this a secret,” Frank said. “I can't just lie about this.”

“It's not lying, it's just not saying anything,” I said, repeating what lindsey had said to me. 

“Baby boy,” Frank sighed softly. 

I buried my face into the crook of his neck, hugging him tight. I sniffled quietly, my hands gripping onto his shirt. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too,” he mumbled, kissing the side of my head.

I sucked on my paci, feeling my eyes growing heavy. The medicine helped get rid of my headache a bit but I was still tired. I fell asleep in his arms, hearing him whispering reassuring words to me. 

The doorbell rang and woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, looking at Frank who had also fallen asleep. I grabbed Dee, going down to the door. I noticed that nobody else was home as I opened the door. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I heard you left early sick,” Lindsey said. 

I whimpered, holding Dee tight. 

“I made you cookies, I thought they'd make you feel better,” she said, holding out a plate of cookies. 

“Hey, babydoll, who's at the door?” Frank asked as he walked up. 

He stopped short when he saw Lindsey. 

“You bitch,” he hissed.

Frank stepped passed me and grabbed the plate of cookies, throwing it into the snow. 

“Well, that was a little rude,” she said. 

“You fucking bitch, you raped my boyfriend,” Frank seethed. 

“No I didn't,” she denied. “Gee could've said no if he wanted to.”

She stepped in and shut the door, crossing her arms. 

“He barely knows what sex is!” Frank shouted. “He doesn't know to say no!”

She smirked and looked back at me. 

“Gee, baby, have you and Frank ever had sex?” She asked. 

I nodded slowly and she looked back at Frank. 

“Well, looks like you raped him too,” lindsey said. “Like you said, he barely knows what sex is, he doesn't know to say no.”

“This is in no way the same thing!” Frank shouted. “You got him drunk and took advantage of him! I gave him a choice!”

“Do you really think he'd say no?” Lindsey asked. “Look at him, he's like a lost puppy, he'd do anything you say as long as it'd make you happy just so you'll love him. He'd go anywhere and do anything for you. Because, like you said, he hardly even knows the difference between left and right.”

I whimpered, clutching Gee to my chest. 

“He is not stupid,” Frank denied. “Don't you dare ever call him that.”

“Well, I tutor him, of course I would know how stupid he is,” lindsey said. 

I cried from her mean words that kept falling from her mouth. 

“Gee is not stupid you little fucking bitch,” Frank hissed. 

“Funny that you're calling me little, have you looked in the mirror lately?” She asked. 

Frank gave her such a mean look that made me whimper in fear for Lindsey. Although, she didn't seem all that much fazed. 

“I'll go to the police, tell them about all the horrible things you did to my boyfriend,” he said. 

“Go to the police and I’ll make you regret it,” Lindsey threatened. “I can make everything you love go away.”

“M-me?” I whimpered fearfully. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Frank said. 

Lindsey smirked, turning and leaving. I cried, wiping my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and and I cried into his shoulder. 

“She's scary,” I whimpered. “She said she's gonna make me go away. What does that mean?”

“It doesn't mean anything, sweetheart,” he whispered. “They're just stupid, empty threats.”

“She still scares me,” I said. 

“Come on, let's go watch Hello Kitty,” he said. 

Frank held my hand, guiding me upstairs. I opened my laptop and started playing Hello Kitty, cuddling up to his side. 

“Baby, we still have to talk to the police,” he whispered. 

I whimpered and shook my head. 

“I'll go with you, princess, you don't have to be alone,” he reassured. 

“Just…not now, I wanna be with you right now,” I said sadly.

“Fine,” he agreed. “Tomorrow, after school.”

“What will happen to Lindsey?” I asked. 

“She’ll go to prison,” Frank said. 

“Like Mama?” I asked and he nodded. “Maybe they'll be friends there.”

He sighed, rubbing my back softly. 

“Will I get a new tutor?” I asked. 

“Yeah, you will,” Frank said. “We’ll find you a really good one who's nice and not a creep.”

Frank held onto my hand and I smiled. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

Frank smiled and kissed my forehead. 

“I love you too, my beautiful little princess,” he said. 

I smiled, hugging him tight. 

“Oh, I wanna show you what Santa got me!” I exclaimed. 

Frank chuckled as I got up and opened my toy box in the corner. My dad bought me this toy box and I loved it. It was white with pink butterflies and flowers on it. 

“Look it!” I exclaimed. “I gots a Barbie and a book and a new stuffie and another book and a doll and new colored pencils and some paint and a new dress and a new skirt and new jammies and a movie and another doll and some building blocks and a toy truck and new socks and a necklace and new shoes.”

I looked over at Frank, who was watching me from the bed as he smiled. I put the toys away, shutting the box. I jumped on the bed, giggling happily. Frank pulled me down into his lap and I smiled, nuzzling against him. 

“Baby, your roots are showing,” Frank said. 

“I have the dye but I don't know how to do it,” I said. “Will you help me, daddy?”

Frank smiled and nodded while I got up and dragged him into the bathroom. I dug through my cabinets and held out the box of red hair dye. I took off my dress, not wanting it to get ruined. Frank wrapped a towel around my shoulders, clipping it shut. I sat on the edge of the tub as he opened the box, looking at it. I watched his back as he did some stuff. He turned around, black rubber gloves on as he held the dye. 

“Sit still now,” he ordered. 

I giggled and nodded. Frank ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled, closing my eyes. I could feel his fingers and the dye and I giggled. 

“Do you know what you're doing?” I teased. 

Frank laughed. “I used to dye my hair all the time.”

“Really? What colors?” I asked. 

“Well, black a lot,” he said. “But there's also been a crazy bleached out orange. I've had black and bleach blond, black and red, bright fucking pink.”

I gasped and looked up at him. 

“I said don't move,” Frank muttered, moving my head back. “I don't want this to drip all over, it'll stain like someone's been murdered.”

“Your hair was _pink_ ?!” I exclaimed. 

“Yeah, that was a mistake that only lasted about a month before I dyed it black again,” he said. “That was a few years ago, my freshman year, I think. God, if the seniors needed any more of a reason to shove me into lockers I definitely gave them one.”

“People were mean to you?” I asked, my lip quivering. “I don't like that, that's mean, I don't want anyone to hurt you.”

“Don't worry, babydoll, they don't touch me anymore,” Frank said. “Okay, the dye is in and now we just need to wait a bit before rinsing.”

He sat beside me, holding my hand. 

“Everything gonna be good?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby,” Frank promised, kissing my hand. “Everything is gonna be perfect.”


	23. Chapter 23

_Frank pushed me down, holding my hands above my head. I whimpered as he looked down at me darkly. He leaned down, sucking on my neck harshly. I moaned, tilting my head back. Frank pulled my panties off, tossing them aside._

_“You won't be needing these,” Frank said._

_His hands ran all over my body, taking in every inch._

_“You're so fucking beautiful,” he muttered._

_His hips rocked against mine, making me moan loudly. Frank turned me onto my stomach, grinding against me. I could hear his belt unfastening behind me, his hands pulled me closer._

I whimpered as I woke up. I was all achy from my dream. All I knew was that I wanted Frank as I reached for my phone. I dialed his number, pressing it to my ear. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” Frank asked sleepily. 

“I had a dream about you,” I said. 

“Yeah?” He mumbled. 

“You made me feel so good,” I whimpered. 

It was quiet for a moment and I frowned. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he muttered. “It was _that_ kind of dream.”

I whimpered, my hips rutting against the mattress gently as I laid on my stomach. 

“Fuck, baby, all those sounds you're making are making me all hard,” Frank groaned. 

I moaned loudly and he cursed again. 

“Daddy, I want you so badly,” I breathed. 

“Fuck, it sounds so good hearing you beg,” he said. 

“I need you inside me, daddy, please,” I whimpered. “I need you so badly.”

“My princess wants me to make him feel good?” He asked. 

“Yes, oh please,” I begged. 

“Fuck, I want to be there so badly,” Frank mumbled. 

I reached a hand down, cupping the bulge in my panties. I moaned softly and Frank moaned. 

“Daddy,” I whined.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, panting slightly. “You have no clue how badly I want to just tie you to my bed and fuck you ‘til you come at least three times.”

I moaned, rubbing myself slowly, feeling the pleasure wash over me. 

“I want to pin you down and eat you out till you cry and beg to come,” Frank growled. “I want to fuck your pretty little ass until you forget your name.”

“Daddy, please,” I whimpered. “Need you.”

I heard him gasp quietly and curse. 

“I can make you feel so good, babydoll,” he whispered. “I'll make you feel so fucking good.”

He panted through the phone and I pushed my panties down around my thighs. I wrapped a hand around myself, moaning as I moved my hand up and down. 

“Touching yourself, baby? Making yourself feel good?” He asked. 

“Y-yes, daddy,” I answered. 

I moved my hand faster, whining loudly. 

“Daddy, I want you so badly,” I whimpered. 

I jumped when a loud alarm went off. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was time to go to school. I shut it off and whimpered. 

“Daddy--”

“Meet me at school in the bathroom in the east hall,” Frank ordered. 

He hung up and I whimpered. I pulled up my panties, changing into a blue dress with white thigh highs and tan boots. I did my makeup then met up with Mikey downstairs. I put on my coat quickly and walked outside. 

“Jesus, why are you in such a hurry?” Mikey asked as he got into the car with me. 

I looked out the window, feeling the aching heat that was still burning inside me. We finally got to school and I walked inside, a bit awkwardly with what was being hidden underneath my dress. I got to the bathroom and saw it was empty. The door shut behind me and I saw Frank lock it. 

“Daddy!” I exclaimed. 

He pulled me close, crashing his lips against mine. I moaned as he pushed me against the counter. His hands pushed my coat off as he pressed closer to me. 

“Daddy, I need you so badly,” I begged. “Need you inside me, make me feel good.”

“You sure you want it?” He asked, sucking on my neck. 

I nodded quickly and he held my hips. Frank turned me around, making me face the mirror. He pushed down my panties, letting them fall around my ankles as the bell for class rang. His hands ran up and down my sides when they stopped suddenly. 

“I can't fuck you,” Frank mumbled. 

I looked at him through the mirror and frowned. 

“Why not?” I asked. “I thought you wanted me.”

“Oh god I do, I do so badly,” Frank groaned. “I just…I can't, it's not right, not with you.”

My eyes filled with tears. “Y-You want someone else?”

Frank's eyes widened as he shook his head. 

“Oh god no, baby,” he denied. “That's not what I meant. I meant that I can't just bend you over a counter and fuck you in a public bathroom. You're precious and special. I love you. I want more for you and I don't think you should be having sex at all. You're too innocent for that. Our first time was a mistake, you should wait longer.”

“B-but I'm achy,” I whimpered. 

Frank turned me around to face him, a small smile on his face. His hand wrapped around me and I gasped, mewling quietly in pleasure as he pumped me slowly. 

“Daddy, wanna make you feel good too,” I complained. 

“Those pretty little sounds you're making are enough to make me feel good,” he muttered. 

Frank's hand moved faster and I whined. The pleasure shot through me all the way to my toes as I moaned, my hips rocking into his hand. I could feel it all adding up, the burning knot that twisted inside me. My heart was racing, beating so fast as my eyes squeezed shut. Frank's hand kept working me, pushing me closer and closer until I fell off the edge. I cried out in please, throwing my head back as the pleasure made my whole body shake. 

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself as I looked down. Frank's hand was covered in the white stickiness. 

“I'm sorry, I comed and got your hand sticky,” I mumbled. 

Frank reached down, palming himself through his jeans. I watched as he groaned, eyes squeezed shut. I pushed his hand away and rubbed the bulge in the jeans. He gasped softly as I leaned close to his ear. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. “Daddy, you make me feel so good.”

Frank let out a shaky moan and I smiled. I dug the heel of my hand in and he held onto the counter on either side of me for support. He stiffened suddenly, cursing under his breath as he made it to the edge too. He took a few steps back and sighed. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled. “You're so fucking good, princess, I love you.”

I giggled and kissed his cheek. I pulled my panties up and sat on the counter while watching Frank clean himself up. 

“We’re going to the police after school, remember?” He asked. 

I sighed and nodded my head as he smiled and held onto my hand. 

“Hey, don't be worried,” he whispered. “Everything's gonna be fine.”

I nodded as Frank buckled his belt and sighed. 

“Well, I'm still a bit sticky but I guess this is the best in gonna get,” he muttered. 

I looked at my phone and saw I had some texts from my dad. 

_Dad: where are you? I got a call from your teacher that said you never showed up to class_

“Mr. McDonald told my dad I didn't go to class,” I said. 

Frank snickered. “I guess that's the downside of having your own personal teacher.”

I scowled, putting my phone away in the pocket of my dress.

“Come on, let me get you to class,” he said. 

There was a chime that I knew well now. At first it used to scare me. Especially when the principal would speak through it. It was so scary. Eventually Frank explained to me it was just the PA system and that the Mrs. Washington was just talking through a speaker.

“Code red, code red, code red,” the principal announced before it cut off. 

I looked at Frank in confusion as I heard the sound of doors slamming and locking. Frank hurried to the door, locking it and grabbing me as he sat on the floor with me in his lap against the wall opposite of the door. 

“Daddy, wh-what's going on?” I asked, slightly fearful from the panicked expression on his face. “Wh-what's code red?”

“Code red, baby,” he whispered, “Means someone has a gun in the school.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“What's a gun?” I asked. 

“A gun is something very dangerous that people use to kill other people,” he said, again speaking very quietly. 

“Th-there's people out there with guns?” I squeaked and Frank shushed me. “Who are they going to hurt?”

“We’re just gonna stay in here until it's safe to leave, okay?” He asked. 

I nodded slowly, my eyes filled with tears. Frank reached into my backpack slowly and quietly. He pulled out my things and I smiled softly, sucking on my paci and hugging Dee and my blankie. Frank stroked my hair gently as I cried. I froze when I heard some banging and crying out in the hallway. There were footsteps and someone banged on our door.

“Please! Let me in! Please don't leave me out here!” Someone cried in an all too familiar slightly high pitched voice. 

“Pete!” I exclaimed in a hushed whisper. 

I went to go open the door but Frank grabbed me.

“You can't open it, that's the rules,” he denied. “Someone can be with him. He could be the one with the gun.”

“Please, help me, please!” Pete cried. 

I fought against Frank's grip as I heard Pete run away to get somewhere else. I pushed Frank away, going and opening the door. Pete turned around and ran in. Frank shut and locked the door. Pete cried into my shoulder and I rubbed his back gently. We sat down against the wall, me in Frank's lap again. 

“Do you wanna cuddle Dee?” I offered, holding her out to Pete. “She always makes me feel safe.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled. 

Pete took Dee and hugged her tight. Frank wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head. 

“You could've gotten us killed, Pete,” Frank whispered. “That was pretty fucking stupid.”

Pete looked down, hugging Dee as I picked up my phone. It was buzzing like crazy as I got texts from Mikey and my dad. 

_Dad: Someone has a gun in the school but you're apparently not in the school according to your teacher. Where the hell are you, Gerard?_

_Gee: I'm in the bathroom at school with Frank and Pete_

I knew my dad was probably gonna yell at me again as I opened up Mikey's chat. I saw Frank texting his mom and Pete wiping his tears away.

_Mikey: Are you okay?? Are you somewhere safe??_

_Gee: ya I'm ok I'm with Frank. Pete is hear to._

“Pete, where's your phone?” I asked. 

“It's in my classroom,” Pete whispered. “I was taking a test so we have to put our phones in a bin at the front of the class. I was excused to use the bathroom and while I was in the hallway we went into lockdown and next thing I know doors were slamming shut and I was alone.”

“Do you wanna text Mikey?” I asked, handing him my phone. 

I rested my head on Frank’s chest as he handed me my paci. We sat like this for a while, everything ghostly silent. But I could faintly hear sirens outside.

“How long has it been?” Frank asked. 

“Almost an hour,” Pete answered. 

My tummy growled and I looked up at Frank as I whimpered. He sighed, reaching into my pink lunchbox. Frank opened up my small pack of gummy bears and handed them to me. He held my paci for me as I ate contently. 

“Hey, Pete,” Frank whispered. “I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it, I was just scared.”

“It's okay,” Pete replied. “I would've been the exact same way if I was in your position, especially if I was with Mikey.”

Frank smiled and nodded as I finished my snack. I sucked on my paci, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“I just…I just keep thinking,” Pete mumbled. “You know? How many of them are out there, what they want. If I know them. Why. I just wanna know why.”

“Monsters,” I whispered. “Because they're monsters, that's why.”

Pete smiled softly and nodded. We heard footsteps in the hallway and we all froze. Frank held me tighter, whispering an ‘I love you’.

There was a loud bang on the door and we all jumped in fright. It happened again but this time they broke the door down. I burst into tears, hugging Frank tight from the sight of the monsters.


	24. Chapter 24

“Stand up, single file, hands empty and behind your heads,” the policeman ordered. 

He was wearing a big vest and a big helmet. He also had something black and metal in his hands. There were two other officers like him with him. 

The monsters were here and they looked so scary. 

“Do it quickly and silently and listen to orders,” he whispered. 

I shook my head, hugging Frank tight. 

“Boy, you better listen because I am trying to get you to safety,” the man said. 

I cried and shook my head, holding tight onto Frank. 

“ _Gerard_ ,” Frank scolded. 

Frank pushed me away, pulling my blankie and dropping it to the floor, moving my hands to go behind my head. 

“B-but Dee, I never go anywhere without her,” I cried around my paci. 

“Leave her,” Frank stated. 

The police officer took my paci from my mouth and set it down on my blankie. They ushered us out, Pete first, then me, then Frank. Two were at the front and one behind us as they guided us down the hallway. I looked around, seeing the deserted halls filled with forgotten backpacks and deserted books. It looked like something from that horror movie Frank had shown me. 

“Face forward,” the police whispered. 

I whimpered and faced forward. I still didn't completely understand what was happening. But Frank and Pete seemed to trust the police completely. But the police are monsters. They always take me from people I love. 

There was a loud bang and I jumped. 

“Get down!” The officer shouted. 

Frank grabbed me, pushing me face first down onto the ground. His body laid on top of mine, protecting and covering me from anything that could come our way.

“ _Gerard_ ,” I heard a voice sing. 

I knew it was lindsey. 

And from the echoing, I could tell she was still in the other hall.

“Get out! Go!” The police ordered. “Keep your hands up!”

We followed one officer as we ran quickly out of the building. There was so many people. So many police and hospital people and everything was surrounded by yellow ribbon. We ran passed some police cars and ambulances as we were pushed towards something big and scary. I stopped, shaking my head as I cried. Frank picked me up, carrying me into the yellow thing as he sat down in a seat and Pete sat in one in front of us with some other girl. The door closed and and the thing started driving. I sobbed, hugging Frank tight.

“Baby, baby, shush, it's okay,” he whispered, rubbing my back. “This is called a school bus. The school bus is gonna take us somewhere safe where you'll be able to see Mikey and your dad.”

“It was lindsey,” I cried. 

“I know,” Frank mumbled, kissing my forehead. 

“What were they holding? Those big metal things?” I asked. 

“Those were guns, sweetheart,” he whispered. 

I cried, hugging Frank right as the bus rumbled. People around us were crying and hugging each other. I reached over, holding onto Pete’s hand that was on the edge of the seat. He looked back at me and smiled, squeezing my hand. The bus stopped and I looked out the window, seeing a sign that said ‘designated meetup area’. Frank set me onto the ground as we stood up with all the other kids. We got off the bus, going into the building. 

“Come on,” Frank whispered.

Pete patted my back before leaving to go find someone. Frank wrapped an arm around my waist, guiding me through the crowded room full of scared teenagers and worried parents. 

“Frankie!” Ms. Iero exclaimed. 

She ran forward, giving Frank a hug. She pulled away, wiping her eyes and hugging me too. 

“Oh my god, I'm so glad you two are safe,” she sighed. “You weren't on the attendance sheet, you were never counted as being in school. I came in and the list said you weren't there and I was so scared.”

“I'm sorry, mom,” Frank said, giving her another hug. 

“Come on, let's go home,” she said. “I think we all just need some time to relax.”

“Hold on, I wanna help Gee find his family first,” I said. 

I held his hand as we walked around. Finally, I saw my dad standing off to the side away from the crowd, looking around anxiously. 

“Dad!” I exclaimed. 

I ran over and gave him a hug. He sighed in relief as I pulled away. I waved at Frank, who smiled and walked out, patting his mom on the back. 

“Jesus, Gerard, please don't skip class again,” his dad said. “I thought I was gonna lose you again. The police asked me what you were wearing today, I-I couldn't even tell them that, I didn't know. Oh god, I thought I was gonna lose you again.”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes as I shivered. 

“Where's your coat?” He asked. 

“Back at school,” I said quietly. 

My dad took off his coat, putting it on me instead. 

“Where's Mikey?” I asked. 

“I don't know, he hasn't come in yet,” he said. 

We sat and waited to look for Mikey. A police walked up to us and I whimpered in fear. 

“Gerard way?” He asked. 

“Y-yeah?” I squeaked. 

“We would like you to come with us,” he said. 

I whimpered and looked at my dad. 

“Go with the police, Gee,” he said. “I'll wait here for Mikey.”

I followed the man nervously as we walked to the police station, which was right next door. We went into a small room where I saw Frank. I ran over to him as I cried. 

“Sit down, baby,” he whispered, pulling the other chair close to his. 

I sat down as the man sat at the table in front of us. 

“You two know Lindsey Way?” He asked and we nodded. “If you did not know, Lindsey is the one with the gun. We are still unsure whether or not she is the only one. She had a target, which is something school shooters don't usually have.”

“The target was us,” Frank guessed. 

The man nodded. “Specifically, Gerard. She had gone to his class but the only person there was Mr. McDonald. Let's just say it was a little awkward walking into the classroom with a semi-automatic rifle and only finding a teacher. She started ranting about you, Gerard, about how you were going to the police and how she couldn't let that happen. Gerard, why would you go to the police?”

I whimpered and looked down as my eyes filled with tears. Frank reached to hold my hand and I looked up at him. 

“Because she got him drunk and raped him,” Frank stated. 

“Well, I can tell you that skipping class actually save your lives,” the man said. “But none of the classes had you. E-mails went out to all the teachers, they took attendance and specifically asked for you two because they knew lindsey wanted you. The building was searched for you but nobody knew where you were.”

“We were in the bathroom,” Frank said. 

“And what were you doing in there?” He asked. 

“Kissing,” Frank answered before I could say anything more. 

“And it was reported that Daniella Wentz was found in the bathroom with you,” he said. “Teachers said they heard her crying in the hallway and trying to get into classrooms.”

“ _Pete_ ,” Frank corrected sternly. “Gee let him into the bathroom with us because he recognized his voice.”

“You know that is a very dangerous thing to do, Gerard,” the man scolded. 

I sniffled and nodded my head. 

“What happened with Lindsey?” Frank asked. 

“She started shooting at the police when she saw you two run out,” the man said. “She was shot down.”

“Wh-what's that mean?” I asked. 

“It means she won't be bothering you anymore, baby,” Frank said softly. 

“Skipping class was probably the luckiest thing you've ever done. If you hadn't skipped, Gerard, you would be dead right now,” he said and I whimpered in fear, holding tight onto Frank's hand. “And what'd you say, she sexually assaulted you?”

I nodded slowly and he wrote something down. 

“Alright,” he said. “You can go back to your families at the town building.”

Frank stood up and held my hand. We walked out and I found Mikey with my dad. I ran over and hugged him tight.

“Alrighty, I've got both my boys,” my dad said, smiling softly. 

I could see the red around his eyes and I knew he had been crying. 

“Come on, let’s go home,” he said. “You coming too, Frank?”

He shook his head. “I've gotta get back home with my mom.”

Frank gave me a hug, kissing my forehead. He walked off into the crowd and I held Mikey's hand. We got to my dad’s car and we drove quietly.

“How about we go home, order a pizza, and watch a nice G-rated movie?” My dad suggested. 

“Me rated?” I asked in confusion. “What's Gee rated?”

Mikey laughed, shaking his head. 

“That's sounds good, dad,” Mikey agreed. 

We got home and my dad called someone. Mikey did stuff with the tv until the movie started playing. We sat together as something called Finding Nemo played. We watched it and ate the pizza until it ended. I went up to my room and played with my building blocks. 

“Hey, Gee?” My dad asked. 

He sat in front of me as I built my tower. 

“The police told me about everything with Lindsey,” he said. 

I didn't say another, stacking one colorful block on top of the other. 

“There's going to be therapists now coming to your school to help all the kids who were hurt mentally by today,” he said. “Do you want me to call one of them for you? You could talk to them and help you with your feelings and make you feel better.”

I shook my head and he sighed. 

“Gee, I know you still don't understand a lot,” he said. “Maybe you'd be more traumatized if you actually understood just how bad things could have gone today.”

“The police were scary,” I said quietly. 

“The police should not be the scary thing about today,” he said. “Okay, I'll leave you alone to play. But just know that I'm always here if you need to talk and I am always willing to call to get you a therapist. They can help you with today and what happened with Lindsey and even help you with your mom.”

He got up and left while I scowled. My eyes filled with tears as I knocked my tower down, sending the blocks flying across the room. I brought my knees to my chest as I sniffled. 

“Mama, want my Mama.”


	25. Chapter 25

School was canceled for a little bit but it finally started again. It's been a month and it's so different. We have to go through these things called metal detectors and there's police all over all the time. It was scary, I didn't like all the monsters. 

I walked up to Frank's house, knocking on the door. Ms. Iero opened it up and smiled. 

“Hi, Gee,” she said. “Frank is down in the basement with some friends. The room to the left of the stairs.”

I smiled, hugging Dee. I went down to the basement to the room. There was a couple old guitars in here, one of them was broken. There was something that I didn't know what it was, something that had a lot of circley things on it.. Posters covered the wall as well as things that looked like big CDs except black. 

“Gee,” Frank said, standing up. 

Him and Brendon were over by the open emergency window. In their hands was something like a stick shape that was white and smoking. 

“Hey, baby, I didn't know you'd be coming over,” Frank said. 

“I missed you,” I said.

I went over and Frank sat down and I sat on his lap. I saw Ryan sitting across the room on a bean bag chair, scrolling through his phone. 

“What's that?” I asked, pointing to the thing in His hand. 

“This is a blunt,” Brendon said with a small smirk. “Wanna smoke weed too?”

“No,” Frank denied. “Why don't you go over there with Ryan?”

I smiled, going and sitting on the bean bag next to him. 

“Hi, Gee,” he said. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“Taking selfies on snapchat,” he said. 

“On what?” I wondered. 

“Come here,” he said. 

I looked at the phone as I leaned close, my head next to his. I could see us on his phone and me in his phone copied what I did. 

“It's me!” I exclaimed.

He pressed the little circle and there was a small flash. The phone froze and I looked at it.

“This is a picture,” Ryan said. “Oh, we should use filters.”

He pressed something and it went back to the mirror sort of thing. Ryan did something, scrolling through the white circles. He stopped and I had black and white spotted dog ears and a nose. 

“Puppy!” I exclaimed. 

When I opened my mouth, a tongue popped out and I shrieked happily. 

“I'm a puppy!” I cheered. 

He took a picture and smiled. Ryan did something else and we both had flower crowns. I giggled, smiling as he took a picture. 

“ come here, babydoll,” Frank said. 

I smiled, hurrying over and sitting on his lap. 

“How's my pretty princess doing?” He asked. 

“Good!” I chirped happily.

Frank smiled, his arm wrapped around me. His other hand still holding the blunt. He gave me a kiss and I smiled. He put the blunt between his lips before pulling it away and blowing out smoke. 

“Whoa,” I mumbled. “Can I try?”

“This is a big boy thing,” Frank stated. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. 

“Besides, I don't think you'd like it, it's like the vodka you had, it's bad,” Frank said. 

I scrunched my nose up at the thought of drinking the vodka again. Frank rubbed my back gently and I smiled, leaning against his chest. 

“Ryan and I should get going,” Brendon said. “C’mon, baby.”

“Huh?” Ryan mumbled distractedly, making a funny face as he took a picture. 

I giggled at the face and Frank kissed my cheek. 

“We are gonna leave these lovers alone,” Brendon said. 

Ryan got up, holding his hand. They walked and Frank smiled. 

“Are they boyfriends?” I asked and he nodded. “Do they have special boyfriend kisses too?”

“That's right,” Frank confirmed. “Kinda annoying sometimes but yeah.”

Frank threw the blunt out the window and shut it. 

“Fuck, it's cold,” he mumbled. “This is why I hate the winter, smoking because so much harder.”

“Why don't you just keep the window closed?” I asked. 

“Because then my mom will smell it,” he said. “This is our little secret, okay?”

I smiled and nodded.

“What’s that?” I asked, pointing to the thing I didn’t recognize.

“Those are drums,” He said.

“Like your grandpa?” I asked. “He drummered?”

“How about you go over there and try them out yourself,” Frank said.

I nodded, hurrying over and sitting on the little chair.

“Use the drumsticks and hit the drums,” he instructed.

I saw the sticks and picked them up. I hit the drum hard and Frank flinched.

“Jesus, I guess you’re not holding back,” he muttered.

I hit all the different circles hard as I laughed from the loud banging sounds. I heard a crack, seeing that I broke the stick. I held it up and whimpered, my eyes filling with tears.

“Daddy, I’m sorry!” I cried. “I broke it! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Come here,” he ordered. 

I whimpered, sitting down on his lap as I was afraid he’d be mad at me. Frank smiled, wiping my tears away.

“Princess, it’s okay,” he whispered. “I have more of them, it doesn’t matter.”

“Really?” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, giving me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Frank smirked, holding my hips as he moved me to straddle his hips. The kiss deepened and I wrapped my arm around his neck, my body pressing against him. I rocked my hips against his and he pulled away. 

“No, baby, you're not ready,” he said. 

“Yes I am,” I pouted, crossing my arms. 

“Fine,” he said. “If you can spell orgasm then we can have sex.”

“O-R-G-A-S-I-M,” I said proudly. 

Frank smiled and shook his head. I scowled, giving him another kiss. 

“Let’s go watch Hello Kitty,” he said. 

Frank pulled out his phone, but I frowned, hitting it out of his hand. 

“If you're gonna behave like that then I can take you home,” he said. 

I crossed my arms, sticking my tongue out at him. 

“Fine,” he said. 

Frank stood up and held my hand, bringing me upstairs and outside. We got into his car and I scowled darkly. Frank drove towards my house while I stared out the window. We got to my house and I frowned. 

“I'm sorry, baby, but I told you that you were being a pouty princess,” he said. “Come on, give me a goodbye kiss.”

I shook my head, looking away from him. Frank sighed, picking up and kissing my hand. 

“I love you,” Frank said. 

I grabbed Dee, getting out of the car. I stormed up to my bedroom and slammed the door shut as I pouted. I sat there, scowling quietly as I frowned up at my ceiling, laying on my back on my bed. 

“Daddy was being so mean,” I pouted to Dee. “Meanie daddy.”

I sighed, looking around my room for something to do. 

“Maybe it was because of the thing he had,” I said, still speaking to Dee. “Maybe the blunt made him mean.”

I got up, going to my toy box. I pulled out one of my dolls. I sighed, putting it back. 

“Boring,” I mumbled. “I want my Mama.”

I whimpered, looking around at the empty room. 

“Want my Mama back,” I whispered. “I wanna see my Mama. Why did they have to take me from her? I hate it here, I wanna be back with Mama.”

I turned on my laptop, opening the internet. I went to YouTube, which was the only thing I actually knew how to do on the internet. I played an episode of Hello Kitty. After a bit, my phone started ringing and I saw it was Frank. I declined the call and scowled. He called again and I groaned, turning off my phone. 

I watched again for a while, playing another episode once my first one ended. Mikey opened my door, sitting down on the bed beside me. 

“Ms. Iero has been trying to get ahold of you,” he said. 

I sighed, looking at my laptop. Mikey shut it and I frowned, looking at him in confusion. 

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly. 

“Sorry for what?” I asked. 

“Frank,” Mikey sighed. “He was driving home. Frank had been smoking weed, apparently. He was high and wasn't fit to be driving. He ran a red light and he hit another car head on. It was pretty bad and Frank was taken to the hospital for surgery but…he had a collapsed lung as well as a skull fracture and traumatic brain injury because his airbag broke and wouldn't open and his head hit the steering wheel really hard.”

I didn't understand but I know it didn't sound good. 

“I-I don't know what's that's mean,” I whimpered. 

“It means he passed away, Gee,” Mikey said softly. 

I felt my eyes filling with tears as I shook my head. 

“B-but i didn't tell him I love him,” I whispered. 

“What do you mean?” Mikey asked. 

“He drove me home and I was mad at him and I wouldn't tell him I love him,” I cried. “I wouldn't even give him a goodbye kissies!”

“Oh, Gee,” he sighed. 

I hugged him tight, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“He's really gone?” I whispered. 

“I'm sorry,” Mikey said. 

“He's an angel now?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” Mikey said. 

“He doesn't even know I love him, I wouldn't say it back,” I cried. 

“He knows, Gee,” Mikey said. 

He rubbed my back and I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“C-can I just be alone for a little bit?” I whimpered. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Give Ms. Iero a call later, okay?”

I nodded my head and he sighed. Mikey got up and shut the door behind him as he left. I sobbed, burying my face into my pillow. I felt a hand run through my hair and I looked up and saw Frank. 

“I love you,” I whispered. “I love you so much, daddy. I love you more than anything. I'm sorry I didn't say it before or give you a goodbye kissie. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I know you do, princess, I love you too,” he said. 

I sat up and looked at him. He was pale and sort of see-through. I reached forward and touched his cheek gently, feeling his cold skin. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. “I-I don't want you to be gone, I love you too much.”

“It's okay, Gee,” Frank reassured. “You'll be just fine without me. You're strong, you've gotta show this world what you've got. You're so special and unique. You're gonna find another boy and fall in love and you'll be just fine.”

“I don't want another boy, I want you,” I denied. “You're my boyfriend. I only have kissies with you.”

“And I want you to be happy,” Frank said. “Find someone who makes you happy and love him and marry him and live a nice, long life.”

I shook my head and he kissed my forehead. It was cold to the touch. 

“You an angel?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, I'm an angel now,” Frank said. “And I'll always be here to look after you. But I have to go now, babydoll, I love you.”

“No, please don't leave me,” I whimpered, holding his hand. “I love you, I need you.”

“Close your eyes, baby,” Frank whispered. 

I sniffled, closing my eyes. I felt his lips against mine in a soft, ice cold kiss. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone. Frank was gone. My Frankie’s an angel now.


	26. Epilogue

_“Gerard, come on, I’m gonna be late for my test,” Mikey complained._

_I scoffed and rolled my eyes._

_“Fuck off!” I called._

_I pulled on my black skinny jeans. I picked up a black t-shirt off my floor, smelling it and shrugging as I threw it on. I grabbed my leather jacket, looking at the posters that covered my bedroom walls. I looked at myself in my mirror, fussing up my black hair and smudging my eyeliner._

_“Gerard!” Mikey shouted._

_“Oh my god, take a fucking pill or something, jesus christ,” I said._

_I grabbed my backpack and frowned, going down the stairs._

_“Gerard, be nice to your brother,” my dad scolded._

_I rolled my eyes, going into the kitchen. My mom handed me a bagel and I walked outside to where Mikey was waiting. We got into the car and he scowled, crossing his arms._

_“Why can’t I drive?” He complained._

_“My car,” I stated._

_I drove to the school, music blasting through the speakers, which I knew was something that has annoyed Mikey ever since we were little. Growing up, he’s never liked loud sounds, they gave him headaches. When I was seven I learned I could use this to my advantage._

_I parked outside the school and Mikey sighed. He grabbed his stuff and unbuckled._

_“What? Aren’t you coming too?” He asked._

_“Nah, I’m gonna go hang out with my boyfriend,” I said._

_“Again? Mom and dad are already pissed about you always skipping your classes, especially to hang out with him,” Mikey said._

_“Well fuck them, who cares what they think?” I asked._

_Mikey scoffed, getting out and slamming the door. I texted my boyfriend, listening to music as I waited for him._

_Gerard: hey, baby, I'm outside in my car. Let's skip class together. We can go and make out or something._

_I glanced out my window, seeing some group of guys hanging out around a truck. They all had on mostly black and the majority wore leather jackets similar to mine. I noticed one boy in particular. He had dark hair that was cut extremely short, like a buzzcut. He had tattoos all over his hands and probably more under his jacket. Even from here, I could see the sparkle in his greenish eyes. Someone walked up to him, some boy I didn’t recognize in a pink dress. He was holding a Hello Kitty stuffed toy as he leaned up to give a kiss to the boy with the green eyes._

_“Checking out boys other than me?” Someone asked._

_I jumped, looking over at my boyfriend, Pete, who I hadn’t even known had gotten into the car._

_“Only sizing them up in case I’ll have to fight them for you,” I said._

_Pete laughed, leaning over to give me a kiss._

_“That guy has kids toys,” I remarked._

_“Oh, yeah, he’s kinda weird,” Pete said. “Anyways, where to?”_

_I smirked, reaching under my seat and pulling out a bottle of vodka._

_“Well, since you asked,” I said._

_Pete smiled, taking the bottle from my hand. I grabbed a cigarette, putting it between my lips as I lit it. I smirked over at Pete, reversing out of the parking lot as we went off to no doubt smoke, get drunk, and fuck._

I gasped, sitting up and crying.

“Gee, what’s wrong?” Mikey asked.

“Scary dream,” I whimpered, hugging Dee.

“Oh, they’re not real,” Mikey said, looking out the window sadly. “We’re here.”

I looked out, thinking about my dream. I didn’t want black hair and I didn’t wanna wear jeans and I didn’t want to drive I just wanted to watch Hello Kitty and play with my toys. It took me a moment as I finally understood my dream. That’s what would’ve happened if my mom hadn’t taken me away as a baby.

That’s what my life would’ve been.

“C’mon, Gee,” Mikey said, holding my hand as we got out of the car.

I was wearing a black dress with black heels, holding Dee to my chest as we walked into the church. Ms. Iero came over, giving me a hug. I cried, hugging her tight. 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered. 

“Stop blaming yourself, sweetheart,” she said softly, pulling away to look at me. “Everyone has their own time, this was Frank's time to go.”

I wiped my eyes as we went to the front. Mikey had explained to me what would happen last night and what I would see since I've never been to a funeral before and he didn't want me getting scared. 

I stepped up to the casket nervously. He told me Frank’s dead body would be there and to not freak out. I took a few steps slowly, looking in and seeing Frank. He was pale, his eyes closed and hands clasped over his stomach. He was dressed in a fancy suit and you could see some stitches on his forehead. His hair had grown out a little since when I first met him all those months ago. I never even noticed how much his hair had grown out. It was still short but longer now than his buzzcut. For some reason, not ever noticing made me feel worse. Like I didn’t love him enough, or didn’t show him that I loved him enough.

I sobbed, falling to my knees. The whole room felt like it was spinning. My tummy hurt so bad. My heart did too, my heart hurt. 

“Gee,” Mikey sighed softly, kneeling beside me.

I sat against the table the coffin was on, hugging Dee tight. My dad and Mikey eventually left to go sit in the benches. People came and went, giving their regards to Ms. Iero, who stood by the casket next to me.

“Here, Gee, drink some of this,” she said. 

She handed me a water bottle and I drank it. I wiped away my tears as more people I didn't recognize stepped up. They said the same things as everyone else. That's what I've noticed, everyone just says the same things. ‘He was too young’, ‘i'm sorry for your loss’, ‘he's in a better place now’. Nobody really said anything about Frank. Nobody talked about how funny he was, how caring, how much he loved music, how he always had a smile on his face, how he was protective of the ones he loved. They all just seemed to repeat the same empty messages. 

“Gee, sweetheart, you have to come sit down now,” Ms. Iero whispered as she kneeled beside me, resting a hand on my back. “Frank’s grandpa is going to give the eulogy now.”

I shook my head, clutching Dee tight. She kissed my forehead, standing up and going to sit next to my dad. I heard his grandpa start talking as I sat next to the casket, bawling my eyes out. I got up on my knees, looking at Frank through tear filled eyes. I put Dee in the casket, tucking her in under his arm. I looked back at Ms. Iero, who smiled sadly and nodded. I looked back to Frank, wiping my eyes. 

“My Mama gave me Dee when I was little to keep me safe and so I wasn't lonely,” I whispered. “Now you can have her, she’ll keep you safe and she can be your best friend in heaven too. I love you, Frankie.”


End file.
